


Fake Phone Number

by warriorwoman



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), camren
Genre: AU, Camren - Freeform, F/F, SO MUCH FLUFF, So much smut, famous!Camila, little angsty, waitress!Lauren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorwoman/pseuds/warriorwoman
Summary: "Dating a celebrity isn't easy, Lauren.""That's what makes it fun."ORThe waitress!Lauren and famous!Camila AU you never knew you needed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I fricken love Camren AU fics so I thought I'd write one.

Lauren pulled the wrinkly bills from the table, rolling her eyes at the meager five dollar tip. She had finished serving a family of four, the total of their meals being one hundred eighty dollars; Lauren was supposed to receive about seven percent of the meal cost as a tip, but no one ever actually tipped that much.

_God forbid they pay their waitress seven percent of their forty dollar salad._

Lauren glanced at her watch as she tucked the bills away. _8:25 pm._

"Will, I'm taking my break!" The brunette called out as she walked through the busy kitchen.

Her manager, who was _never_ around unless someone was messing up, had planted himself in Lauren's way.

"No."

Lauren tried not to roll her eyes. "I haven't taken a break yet the past three days, and we don't have any new customers right now-"

Just as Lauren replied, she heard the yell for a waitress from the hostess, Dinah.

"Table fourteen needs a server!" She yelled into the kitchen, then winking at Lauren. "You should take this one, Lolo."

Lauren didn't bother looking back at her manager's smirking face.

"Jauregui, take-"

"Table fourteen. Got it." Lauren replied through her teeth, pushing back the headache that was forming in her temple. The green eyed girl kept her head down as she maneuvered her way to table fourteen. Lauren had been working at the restaurant for almost a year, trying to pay her way through her final year of college. She had been struggling to make ends meet, _especially with the shitty tips she received_.

The restaurant was a five star restaurant, the reasoning behind the forty dollar salads. The surprising thing about the place was that it wasn't crazy fancy. That's why many celebrities and high ranking officials loved it. The restaurant was homey enough to be considered friendly, but expensive enough to  e seen as profesional.

Lauren shook her head slightly, trying to rid her mind of anything but her job. She pulled her notepad from her pocket as she reached the table.

"Hi, my name is-"

"Hottie McHot. _Damn_ , girl." A voice from the table murmured, cutting her off.

Lauren bit her tongue and painted on a smile. "I'll be your waitress tonight." The green eyed girl looked up, to address the table, and nearly choked.

Right in front of her was Camila Cabello. Camila _fucking_ Cabello. Lauren's low key celebrity crush since the singer's first Grammy award in 2015.

Luckily, Lauren had served more than a few celebrities in the past, so she knew how to handle herself.

_(Even though it was Camila fucking Cabello.)_

"Uhm, what can I g-get for you all tonight? I see that you already have your, uh, beverages. We have the chef's weekly dish, if you're interested?" Lauren surprised herself by not tripping over her words too much.

Lauren tried not to look at Camila, not wanting make things worse and burn from the blush that was forming on her cheeks.

Sitting next to Camila were three men, all dressed in sharp suits. The youngest one was wearing a snapback, ( _which, who the hell wears a hat with their suit in a five star restaurant?_ ) which read, SQUAD UP.

The other two were older, grey hairs peeking through their shortly trimmed hair. The only noticeable difference between the two men was that one was practically undressing Lauren with his eyes, while the other was eye undressing Camila.

Lauren wasn't sure which one made her angrier.

"Hi. Sorry, I think I missed your name?" Camila asked, breaking Lauren from her thoughts.

The one eye-fucking Camila turned away for a second to look at Lauren, his face twisting into a snarl. "I want the salmon with the lemon to the side and a side of potatoes. It better be warm, or-"

"Mr. Xander, this is a five star restaurant; I'm sure they know how to keep food warm." Camila politely interrupted the jackass.

Lauren finally made eye contact with the singer. Camila lightly bit her lip, a small smile spreading across her face. "Your name? Or am I just going to have to call you pretty green eyes?"

"Uhm-"

"Yeah, green beauty. I'll need to know what to call you when I write my number down on the receipt." The boy with the snapback on said, smirking

Lauren's face stayed perfectly stoic. She had felt with many people flirting with her. These guys were no different.

"I guess that'll depend on how big of a tip you give me." Lauren shot back and the guys started howling in laughter as if it was the funniest thing they'd ever heard.

Camila raised an eyebrow at both Lauren's comeback and the guys' comments. "I'm sorry about them." The singer whispered as the men irrupted into more fits of laughter, causing customers to turn and look.

"It's fine. Part of the job." Lauren shrugged, blushing.

"I'm Camila, by the way." The woman paused, waiting for Lauren to share her name.

"I know." Lauren winked and clicked her pen nervously. As she waited for the men to calm down so she could write the rest of their orders, she took in Camila outfit. The singer was wearing a beautiful red dress that hung off her curves perfectly. She had on what Lauren like to call "fuck me heels". She also was wearing a necklace with a sun and moon.

Lauren gulped as she met Camila's eyes, which had been watching her as she checked her out.

The singer smirked and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Lauren swallowed heavily as the singer flicked a long strand of dark hair behind her shoulder.

The men eventually stopped laughing, and turned back to place their orders with Lauren. As she finished writing the last one down, the first man who gave his order began to talk to Camila. "Because this is a business meal, the label is paying for it, dear. So with that being said, I'd like to also order the most expensive wine you have." The man finished, turning to Lauren.

"Red or white?" Lauren asked, trying not to chuck her pen at his privileged, stuck up face.

"What do you think, girl?" The man sneered, "Red, of course."

As Lauren turned to walk away, she felt a hand on her wrist. She was about to tell the men to stick it, but quickly realized it was a soft, warm hand. Camila's.

"Mr. Xander. Apologize to this woman who had been nothing but kind for the three minuets you've known her. Right now."

The man scoffed and opened his mouth-

"Its fine. I'll have your food out as soon as possible." Lauren pulled away from Camila's amazingly soft hand, not seeing the singer's disappointed face.

As soon as Lauren hung the orders for the cooks, she grabbed Dinah from the hostess booth and pulled her into the bathroom. "What the _hell_?!"

Dinah just smirked, "You're welcome, Lolo."

"I'm so not thanking you for giving me the table with my celebrity crush and the shittiest guys in Miami. It's like, an embarrass- lose situation."

"I think you're getting it confused with a win- win situation." Dinah punched Lauren's arm when she heard the sound of the outside door opening. "Get her number then have _crazy_ good sex!" She yelled as she ran out of the bathroom.

"My god." Lauren muttered as she closed her eyes and rested her hands against the cold sink. "Fucking hell this is going to be a long night."

She was brought out of the self pity for herself when the bathroom door opened again.

She didn't bother opening her eyes, instead, her hand found the back of the hair in her hair tie, and she released it. She sifted a hand through her hair, moaning softly at the freeness.

"You should wear your hair down."

Lauren's eyes flew open at the voice, her hand covering her chest in shock. _Of course_ it was Camila that had come in the bathroom.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!"

"It's fine! You just startled me."

Camila glanced around the two stall bathroom, smiling softly at the grey couch parallel to the sinks. "After I released my first album, I've never eaten in a restaurant that doesn't have a couch. The bathrooms are always gorgeously clean and everything is perfect."

Lauren tilted her head, curious about what Camila was trying to say.

The singer bit her lip and shook her head. "I guess what I'm saying is that everything is all new, but the same."

Lauren gave Camila a really confused look attached to a small smile, suggesting she go on.

"What I'm _trying_ to say is that even though everything is new, people like you remind me of my life before I was, you know-"

"Famous?" Lauren provided.

"Yeah."

Lauren blushed and looked down at her feet. "You don't even know my name."

"I want to."

Lauren was sure that this was a joke, or even a bet. "I should really get back..." she trailed off, beginning to put her hair back up.

"Oh. Okay." The singer looked crestfallen. "You should keep your hair down, though. You look really pretty."

The green eyed girl blushed and nervously licked her lips. "Uh, thank you. You do too. But, uh, I have to keep it up. It's like, a health code thing." Lauren stuttered.

"Oh. That's too bad."

The awkward silence ate at Lauren until she finally muttered a goodbye and left, the door shutting behind her.

~~~

"Two of the chef's special and a grilled salmon for you all, along with the vegetable mac n cheese." Lauren smiled at Camila's order as she placed it in front of the girl's hungry eyes.

"Thanks, green beauty." The guy with the hat on said, stuffing his food in his face while winking at Lauren.

"Yes, thank you pretty doll." One of the other men said.

The one who had previously been mean, replied, "Thanks doll. This is outstanding." before he had even tasted his meal

Lauren tried to get leave because something seemed weird, but Camila had other ideas. "You should join us."

Lauren raised an eyebrow and tried not to laugh. Not only would she probably get fired, but she was dressed the waitresses outfit.

"Uhm, sorry but I have-"

"We already checked with the hostess, Dinah, is it? She said you're not serving anyone else at the moment." Camila smiled knowingly.

Lauren frowned, "My manager-"

"What are you telling Miss Cabello about, Jauregui?"

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear._

Lauren tried to talk before the singer, but was beat.

"We were just wondering if we could steal her away for a sec." Camila batted her eyelashes and Will nodded.

"Oh, yes! She was just about to take her break."

Camila gave Lauren a smile before gesturing for her to sit in the conveniently empty chair. The green eyed girl sat and looked confused.

"I'll let you share my Mac n Cheese." Camila teased, scooting closer to Lauren.

"You can have my salmon." The previously mean man offered, almost thrusting his plate toward her.

" _Look_ , I don't mean to be rude at all, but I don't really know you guys-"

"Call me Xander." The mean guy said, cutting her off. "I'm this young man's manager."

Lauren turned to look at Camila, and frowned when she saw the singer trying to hide a smile.

"Austin Mahone. Camila's old flame. But I'm so single now." The guy with the hat on said, trying to use as much charm as he could.

"I'm Jon. Camila's manager." The last man said, sending Lauren a flirtatious smile.

"Camila Cabello, girl that made just talking in the bathroom seem awkward."

Lauren chuckled lightly. "I'm your waitress who should be getting you bill, not sitting with you."

The men just laughed and continued to try too hard to flirt. Camila just sat and smiled at Lauren.

Don't get her wrong, Lauren was having a mental fit that Camila was giving her googly eyes, but she just couldn't think of a reason why the Camila Cabello would be flirting with a waitress.

After about ten minutes of the men shamelessly flirting with Lauren, they began to talk about work. From what the waitress could gather, Austin had his manager negotiating that Camila would be a feature on his album, while Camila's was negotiating Austin be on hers.

"Well, no need to talk about that any more, gentlemen. We already came to an understanding." Camila glanced at Lauren while the men looked excitedly at her. "Our meals are finished and this beautiful waitress should grab the bill." Camila smiled lightly at Lauren, making butterflies go crazy in her stomach.

"Uhm, yeah. I'll go g-grab that now." Lauren hastily got out of the chair and grabbed the credit card from the table where someone had placed it. She made her way over to the little corner for the waitresses, and plugged the necessary information into the computer. The bill came to two hundred and seventy dollars. She peeked her head over to the where Camila and the men were sitting, and noticed every single one was watching her.

Then Lauren understood.

Whomever Lauren wrote down her number for, the others had to pay the bill. In this case, whomever Lauren wrote her number down for, got to decide if Camila or Austin's album would feature one another. That's why everyone had been flirting with her and being kind, even Camila.

This wasn't new to Lauren; in fact, it happened quite regularly. Lauren would always write down a fake number and give it to the nicest customer, and then she chuckled seeing the crestfallen faces of the others who would have to pay for the meal.

However, Lauren still felt a little disheartened and even played, but she still wanted Camila to win the game.

Lauren scribbled her name and a number down on the paper and stuck it in the black book. She then returned to the table where the men were giving her smirks and licking their lips in anticipation.

Lauren smiled softly and handed the book to Camila. "Have a great evening."

The green eyed girl walked away and glanced only once to see the shock of the men and Camila's grin when the singer saw the receipt.

Lauren smiled.

~~~

It was the next day, and the restaurant was closing for the night. Lauren had just finished serving her last customers, and Will had told her to take out the trash. As she dumped the garbage into the large bin, she realized it was her first Friday that she ended before midnight.

"Fuck yes." She muttered, knowing which bar she was going to drink her shitty week away at.

She made her way back into the restaurant to change into her jeans and sheer black top. She grabbed her purse and felt around for a few seconds before feeling her keys and pulling them out. She made her way out and as she was unlocking her car, a voice called out.

"You gave me a fake number."

Lauren turned quickly and winced when she saw Camila.

The singer was dressed in black jeans and a white crop top that had Lauren's mouth watering.

"You gave me a fake number, but your real name. It really makes me wonder if you're into me."

Lauren, still a little shocked Camila was there, responded. "I didn't think you actually wanted my number." She paused. "I just did it so you'd win whatever game you were playing."

Camila tilted her head and walked closer to Lauren so that they were only a few feet apart. "It may've started as a game, but I actually want your number. Your friend Dinah wouldn't give it to me, but she confirmed Lauren was your name."

Lauren shook her head still confused why Camila would like her. "You could have anyone. I'm just a waitress."

Camila frowned and took another step forward. "No one is _just_ anything, Lauren."

Lauren just shrugged, not trusting herself to speak because she didn't want her voice to crack from the feeling of Camila being so close to her.

The singer took another step closer, so Lauren tried to take one back, but was effectively pinned up against her own car.

"You're so damn dense." Camila whispered before taking the last step so there was no space between the two. Camila's hands moved to rest on Lauren's hips while Lauren's hands clenched around the car's cool metal.

The green eyed girl tried to ignore how the singer's fingers felt through the fabric of her jeans as she also tried to find the words to express her confusion. "Wh-what are you d-doing?" The green eyed girl stuttered.

Camila just smirked as she pushed Lauren up so that she was half sitting half standing on the hood of her car.

Lauren flushed, her chest expanded as she struggled to take in air. She couldn't understand what was really happening. She couldn’t speak, couldn’t think, and could barley breathe. When Camila moved her hands to the bottom of Lauren's thighs, the green eyed girl closed her eyes and spread her legs a little wider, subconsciously.

Camila pulled a lip between her teeth and shifted so she was standing between Lauren's legs. "I wish you would've given me your real number. We could be doing this in private, at my place." She added the last part with a whisper, her raspy voice making Lauren shiver.

"D-doing what?" Lauren asked, trying to listen to the voice in her head telling her to stop.

"This." Camila answered and then Camila leaned forward and captured Lauren's lips with her own.

At first, Lauren was frozen, but soon she kissed back. She molded her mouth against the singer's, tasting cherries and a hint of mint.

A moan was released from Lauren's throat when she felt a flick of tongue tease at her lips, she opened them and moaned as Camila's tongue slipped into her mouth.

Lauren's hips bucked forward in response to Camila dragging her hands under the green eyed girl's shirt. They both shuddered when the singer raked her nails across the other girl's skin.

Lauren tightened her thighs around Camila's waist, not even thinking about the fact that they were in a public parking lot where anyone could see them.

_(Although, to Camila's credit, it was almost midnight and dark as fuck.)_

Camila's tore away for a moment, her eyes dark with lust and her lips swollen before she dove in again. She gave kisses to Lauren's jaw and proceeded down to her neck. Her tongue traced Lauren's collarbone before it was replaced by sharp teeth nipping down on her skin and then soft lips lightly brushing over the sting.

Lauren's head fell back under Camila's intense mouth. She focused on the sharp stings, while a pool of heat gathered in her southern region.

"Fuck." Lauren let out, her hands finally releasing from the car and attaching themselves to Camila's waist.

As soon as her hands touched Camila, the singer pulled away, smirking. Lauren groaned softly before opening her eyes, trying to catch her breath.

Camila's took a step back before pulling her phone from her pocket and handing it to Lauren. "I think you should give me your real number this time."

The green eyed girl was still recovering and slowly took Camila's phone. Her hands were shaking as she plugged in her number.

"Not much of a talker, huh?" Camila teased, leaning foreword to wipe a small smudge of lipgloss off Lauren's lip.

"I'll be calling, Lauren. You better answer." Camila called over her shoulder as she walked away toward what appeared to be a limousine.

Lauren just stayed leaning on the car, dazed. "Well fuck." She let out after a few minuets before muttering, "I really need a drink."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all convinced me to continue this... enjoy :)

For the umpteenth time, Lauren traced her fingers over her lips, trying to wrap her head around what had happened the previous week. And yes, it had been an entire week without Camila calling her.

Lauren was pretty confused considering that the longest someone waited to call her, was three days. Camila hadn't even texted. To say the waitress was disappointed was an understatement.

But alas, she had a job to do and a couple months left of college. She couldn't be hung up over a girl.

 _Not even her celebrity crush_.

The waitress was sitting at her usual spot in the college's library, trying to finish her essay, _Nature Versus Nurture._

Lauren was a double major in psychology and English with a minor in music. It was a handful, and she struggled to keep up, but at the end of the day, she loved the idea of all the options she would have in her future. Her dreams were always changing, but she liked to believe she could be a writer, a therapist, and even a school counselor.

"Yo, Lo-Lo!" Lauren heard, shaking her head and softly chuckling at the sound of Dinah's voice calling her; people in the library glared at her volume.

Dinah slid into the seat next to Lauren, closing the girl's computer and facing her, excited. "Girl, you are not going to believe what just happened."

Lauren rolled her eyes and turned to face her best friend. "What am I not going to believe?"

"Will promoted me to waitress!" Dinah giggled, happy she would be making twice the amount she was as a hostess.

Lauren tilted her head, "Not sure that's a promotion. You'll me running your ass of to give expensive food to shitty people."

"Oh, shut it! You didn't have to work your way up to a promotion. You just slept with the head chef. And then, bam! She offered you a job."

Lauren blushed and punched Dinah's arm lightly. "We dated. I didn't just sleep with her to get a job, you ass. She's _crazy_ sexy and Italian. It was hot while it lasted."

Dinah just laughed and grabbed Lauren's hands. "But dude, this will get me the money I need to take that fashion class I've been talking about!"

Lauren smiled softly at her friend. She knew how hard Dinah worked to get through college. The girl was a double major as well, in business and fashion design. Her goal was to be in the fashion world, but unfortunately, that meant Dinah had to take extra classes; classes outside of college. Lauren knew it costed a shit ton of money, and Dinah had the impossible task of also helping take care of her huge family.

"Alright, alright. But I'm not helping your ass out if you have a shitty customer." Lauren joked, pulling Dinah into a hug, "But for real, congrats."

Dinah pulled away from the hug and gave Lauren a look. "Speaking of customers, how's your special customer? Has she called you yet?"

Lauren sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Nope. No new developments in that area."

"Awe, babe, I'm sorry." Dinah replied, pouting and rubbing Lauren's back.

"Nah, it's cool. We just made out a bunch and then she left."

"She left you all high and dry?" Dinah tried to bring humor into the conversation, already knowing what Camila had done that night because Lauren wouldn't shut up about it.

"More like confused and wet." Lauren grumbled, blushing.

"Girl!" Dinah giggled and rolled her eyes as students around them glared at the sound.

After a moment of silence, Lauren began to speak, "This essay isn't due for another week so I'm going to-"

"Overachiever." The new waitress whispered, causing Lauren to squint her eyes at Dinah, a small glare forming.

"I'm going to look for internships over the summer. Like I told you before, I'm planning on getting my master's degree and then looking for a job. My mom said internships help a lot when applying."

Dinah nodded, studying her nails. "Sounds good. Hey, you wanna get nails done soon? Mine need to look glammed up for my first day as a waitress."

Lauren grinned, "If I plan on getting _lucky_ soon, my nails can't be long."

Dinah smacked Lauren's arm, her face twisting into mock disgust. "TMI, Lauren. Gross!"

Lauren just chuckled and thought about an activity to pass the week away. "Hey, let's go to the beach!"

Dinah grinned, "Hell yes!"

~~~

"Oh, _fuck me_!" Lauren groaned, rubbing aloe on the sunburn stretching across her shoulder blades. She was having trouble reaching her back, and was contemplating just dumping the bottle into a tub and bathing in it. She didn't know if there was a place in her body where she wasn't burnt.

Her phone rang on the counter just as she squeezed out another glob of the healing green liquid. Lauren rolled her eyes, knowing it was probably Dinah calling to tease her about not wearing sunscreen when they went to the beach a day ago.

Lauren didn't bother to look at the screen as she answered, putting the phone on speaker and continuing to spread aloe across her back.

"If you're going to brag, Dinah, save it. I'm literally standing in my apartment in my fucking bra and panties trying to rub aloe on my goddamned back. It's impossible!"

Lauren waited for a witty response from her best friend, but was met with the raspy voice she thought she'd never hear again.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that, but I can work with it." Lauren dropped the bottle of aloe at Camila's voice over the phone.

"Uhm-"

"Tell you what, I'll come over and help you run that aloe if you forgive me for calling so late." The singer's voice teased through the phone.

"F-fine. But, uh, I have to change." Lauren replied, not believing Camila had actually called her.

"Please don't. Bra and panties sound perfect to me." Camila chuckled, sending heat straight to Lauren's lower stomach. "Text me your address."

Lauren realized Camila had hung up when her phone lit up with a text asking her address.

Lauren responded, saving Camila's number under _Camila_.

Lauren glanced around her studio apartment, wincing at the discarded clothes next to her bed and the unwashed dishes in the sink. She quickly put the clothes away and shrugged on a red flannel, leaving a few buttons undone so that the crease between her breasts was visible. She then pulled on black lounging shorts and moved to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

After Lauren had cleaned everything, she realized she needed to do the hardest thing of all... _wait_.

After about thirty minutes, Lauren heard a knock. She had been trying to watch _Orange is the New Black_ , but couldn't really pay attention.

Lauren shot off the couch after pausing the show. She ran a hand through her hair nervously before walking to the door. She took a big breath before slowly opening the door.

Lauren bit her lip at the sight of Camila. She was wearing jean shorts and a green bomber jacket over a white crop top. _God damn._

"Hey." Camila smirked at noticing Lauren's wandering eyes.

"Hi." Lauren responded, opening the door completely and motioning for Camila to enter. "Do, uh, you want any water or anything?"

Camila nodded her head, "Water would be great." She pushed the door shut behind her as Lauren moved over to the kitchen counter. "Sorry I didn't call sooner. The press has been insane at the news of the new album."

Lauren shrugged and stood on her tiptoes to reach a glass from a cabinet. Her flannel rose over her shorts and Camila gulped at the small peek of Lauren's toned stomach. "It's fine. Honestly, I'm surprised you have time to be here right now." Lauren took a few steps to the sink before filling it with water.

Camila raised an eyebrow before responding. "I always have time for nice girls with pretty smiles and great lips."

Lauren blushed, and almost spilt the glass as she set it on the counter. Camila's hand quickly moved to steady the glass; her hand covered Lauren's and the waitress turned an even darker shade of red.

"Didn't realize you burnt your cheeks that bad." Camila teased, tracing a finger across the waitress's face.

"Shut up." Lauren whispered before pushing forwards and attaching her mouth to Camila's.

The soft warmth of Lauren's lips sliding against the singer's caused her to moan as she tangled fingers through Lauren's brunette strands. They hungrily kissed one another as Camila forced Lauren back against the counter and moved her hands up Lauren's waist. Camila then slipped her tongue between the waitress's lips.

A whimper escaped Lauren's mouth as Camila slid her tongue over the other woman's. With the growing urgency swelling in the pit of her stomach, Camila slipped both of her hands under Lauren's flannel at the shoulders and ripped open the buttons before pushing it off, Lauren moaning at Camila's warm hands on her burning skin. The desire caused Lauren to shiver each time Camila touched her with bare skin. The flannel slid easily down the girl's arms and was soon discarded on the floor before Lauren grasped at Camila's bomber jacket, fumbling to take it off the singer.

Pulling away, Camila dipped her head down to press her lips to Lauren's neck as she shrugged off her jacket. She could hear the waitress's whimpers and moans as she slipped her hands under the wire of Lauren's bra, tracing fingertips across the underside of her breasts. She felt Lauren put a hand into her hair and tug, almost painfully.

Camila grinned and didn't stop teasing and nipping at Lauren's neck beneath her lips.

Lauren's calloused hands _(from constantly holding things as a waitress, playing the guitar, and working out_ ) held Camila's face guiding her back into her lips. The singer accepted the kiss and dipped her tongue into Lauren's mouth, moaning appreciatively.

Lauren's fingers scrambled at the hem of Camila's crop top, her nails scratching lightly at skin as she lifted the shirt up and over the singer's head. Camila broke the kiss before pushing Lauren backwards further. The waitress slid herself onto the counter so she was sitting on it, her legs parted and Camila placed between them.

Camila swiftly unclipped Lauren bra and discarded it, ducking down to press her lips to the swell of a breast. The waitress tilted her head back and moaned, "Fuck, _Camila_..."

As soon as Lauren let out the sound, there was pounding on the door. Camila pulled away and raised an expectant eyebrow at Lauren. "You gonna get that?"

Lauren could've laughed at the sight of the singer. Her hair was mussed up, a bra strap was falling off her shoulder, and Lauren's lip gloss was staining her lips. However, Lauren was too flustered to do anything but nod and slip her flannel back on, not bothering to button it all the way.

The waitress made her way over to the door, internally grumbling at whomever interrupted her make out session.

Lauren looked through the peephole and saw Dinah with an expectant look on her face. The green eyed girl opened the door enough for Dinah to see only a sliver of her face.

"Well? Are you going to invite me in?" She asked with pursed lips.

"Uh, I have, uh, company right now." Lauren motion for Dinah to leave, but the new waitress wasn't having it.

"Oh, and here I was trying to tell my best friend I have two tickets to see Justin _fucking_ Bieber preform. Guess they're going to someone else!" Dinah responded, beginning to walk away.

Lauren quickly glanced behind herself and rolled her eyes at Camila's amused expression. Then Lauren saw that the singer was still in just a lacy red bra and jeans. Lauren swallowed heavily.

"Wait! Dinah!" The waitress called.

The Polynesian girl turned and raised her eyebrows, waiting.

"Can we talk later? I-"

Dinah rolled her eyes playfully and turned to continue walking away. "Whomever you're about to lay better give you a ticket 'cause you ain't getting mine, Lo!"

Lauren sighed dejectedly and closed the door. The green eyed girl was sure Camila hadn't heard most of the conversation, so she turned back to the singer. "Now, where did we leave off?" Lauren asked, gaining confidence and walking towards Camila. "Because I was thinking right about _here_." And with that, Lauren opened her flannel and Camila's eyes widened. Before, the singer was caught up in the moment and couldn't take the time to truly revel in Lauren's bare beauty.

"Wow." Was all Camila's said. _Was all Camila could say._

Lauren's confidence wavered for a second because Camila wasn't kissing her. "Is, um-"

The singer held up a hand to stop Lauren from talking. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on." Camila whispered before taking a step to be in front of the waitress. The singer peppered kisses across Lauren's chest before stopping. "That's why I think we should take things a little slower."

Lauren frowned, worried she did something wrong. Camila was quick to dismiss her thoughts.

"I want to take you on a date. I have the perfect idea." Camila smiled softly. "Please?"

"How could I say no?" Lauren grinned and attached her lips to Camila's for a second before pulling away. "Now, I think you should do what you came here for."

Camila smirked. "You? Almost naked? With me rubbing aloe all over your beautiful skin? I'm not sure that's slowing things down."

Lauren rolled her eyes and shoved the bottle of green goo into the singer's hands. "Try not to drool too much when you get to my abs." Lauren grinned as Camila blushed.

_This would be interesting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think the date will be? ;)  
> Comments and kudos feed the writing bunny lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm traveling to VA Beach so I've got a lot of time to write while traveling there.

"Holy shit. How did you-"

Camila rolled her eyes and smirked. "I have three platinum albums and two Grammys. I can do like, anything."

"Holy shit." Lauren repeated for the umpteenth time.

"You've already said that, Lo."

Lauren was brought out of her trance with the nickname Camila had muttered. The green eyed girl smiled softly before pushing Camila back against the couch, straddling her. "I like that."

Camila's eyes widened at the new position. "Wait, what? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but you switched gears so quickly just now."

The two were in Lauren's apartment, two weeks after the sunburn incident. Lauren had ordered pizza for the two to share as Camila had the waitress try to guess where the singer was taking her for their first date. It took about thirty minutes before Camila gave up and told her.

"You're taking me backstage to a Justin Bieber concert. Excuse me if I want to make out with you a bunch."

Camila chuckled at Lauren's excitement. "He's was happy to hear I was going."

Lauren sat straight up in Camila's lap. "Wait, you talked to him?"

"Yeah. He asked me to preform _Crying in the Club_ with him. I think he also wants me to sing one of his songs with him too." Camila smiled at Lauren's awe struck face. "It's not even that big of a deal. I'm just as successful as him." The singer paused before growing and letting out an embarrassed chuckle. "Shit, I'm bragging! Sorry."

The green eyed girl smiled softly before looking down at Camila. She took in everything, from her smile, to her cocoa eyes, to her perfect hair.

And then it hit Lauren.

_Why the hell would someone like Camila Cabello ever want to be with a waitress?_

The green eyed girl slowly got off Camila as nonchalantly as possible. She grabbed the empty pizza box from floor and walked to throw it away in the kitchen trash can.

"Come back, Lo." Camila whined, not knowing Lauren was going through a mental fight within herself.

The two had surprisingly gotten extremely close in just two weeks. They hadn't gone past being topless; Camila had wanted to wait at least until their first official date. They had already gone places together, and Camila had visited Lauren's apartment for the past five days, spending hours kissing the girl. They tried to never go in public because Camila was always bombarded by questions.

"I'm getting tired, Camila." Lauren let out a sigh as she walked back to the couch.

The singer saw a flicker of _something_ on Lauren's face, but she couldn't yet name it. The singer was smart enough to know it wasn't anything good, though,

"C'mere, Lauren." Camila whispered, sitting up and patting the empty spot next to her.

The green eyed girl sighed and gently sat herself down next to Camila.

"Is everything okay?" The singer asked slowly, not wanting to scare Lauren off with the question.

Lauren wasn't the type of girl to play games or be a shit, so she answered as truthfully as she could. "I'm not really sure about something."

Camila waited a few minutes before realizing Lauren wouldn't answer without being pushed.

"Is that something me?"

Lauren took a moment before nodding slowly.

Camila knew this conversation would have to happen eventually, so she decided this could be the time.

"What about me?" Camila asked, not offended the slightest that Lauren wasn't sure about whatever was going on between the two. Dating was hard enough without someone in the relationship being famous.

"I don't know; it's just that, I don't get why you're even spending time with me? Like, what about me is different than other people?" Lauren asked, biting her bottom lip as she waited for Camila's response.

The singer understood what Lauren was asking, and if she was honest with herself, she was wondering the same thing. "Look, Lauren, I've met a lot of people in my life. A lot of people telling me what to do, what not to do, interviews asking intrusive questions, fans being rude, and love interests using me for attention." The singer took a deep breath and licked her lips. "I know we've only known each other for like, two weeks, but I'm _really_ into you." Camila blushed and looked down at her feet. "Like, _really_ into you. You're different. And you are such an interesting person."

Lauren was almost in tears. She pulled Camila into a hug. The singer tucked her head into the crook of Lauren's neck. They pulled away and Lauren chuckled, wiping a falling tear from her own cheek.

"So, you're not weirded out that you were my celebrity crush?"

Camila faked a scoff. "Were? Past tense? Rude, Jauregui, rude."

Lauren blushed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Cabello."

Camila slyly smiled and moved closer to Lauren. She slid her legs over Lauren's, straddling her lap. The waitress swallowed harshly before moving her hands to Camila's waist, holding her in place.

"You sure I'm not your celebrity crush?" The singer asked, pushing herself against Lauren's lap. The green eyed girl held back a moan.

Lauren bit her lip hard in order to clear her head enough to answer Camila's question. "N-no. You're not."

Camila's eyebrows rose playfully as she hummed. "Really? Maybe I can change that." Her raspy voice sent chills through Lauren's body.

"I doubt it." Lauren responded, her confidence growing as she flipped Camila so that the singer was on her back and Lauren was over her and Camila was between the waitress's thighs.

Camila ran a tongue over her bottom lip before pulling it into her teeth. "Well, since you're not admitting it anytime soon; let's play a game."

Lauren raised an eyebrow and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Camila's ear. "What kind of game?" She asked as she moved herself so her lips were brushing over the singer's cheek.

Camila shuddered at the feeling and responded shakily, "It's called, uh, _Too Hot_. It's where two people kiss, but they aren't allowed to touch each other. Only kissing is allowed. The first person to touch the other, in this case, has to tweet whatever the other wants. And mine, of course, will be you announcing I'm your celebrity crush." Camila smirked, knowing she was going to win.

"Uh, for me, no big deal. I have three hundred followers. But for you, I'm not so sure that's a good idea. Because, you know, you're a celebrity and your tweets get like, thirty thousand retweets and I'm not sure you should put yourself in a situation where someone could find out that you're seeing-"

"Lauren." Camila's tone was firm, cutting off the waitress as she closed the last bit of space between them, turning the tables to lean into her ear. "If you're so concerned about people finding out about us, you better win."

Camila finished by pressing their mouths together.

Despite the confidence, Camila almost caved the moment she kissed Lauren. That dark hair demanded to be pulled, and that body that she'd wanted to run her hands over. She deepened the kiss, desperate to feel Lauren's tongue against hers. The waitress caught Camila's lower lip in her teeth, giving a light nip. Camila shifted back, laying down and sitting on her hands so she wouldn't be inclined to move them to Lauren's beautiful body or flawless face.

"Too hot for you?" Camila teased as she pulled back for a second to catch her breath.

"Hmm, not really." Lauren teased, tilting her head back to recapture Camila's lips.

Camila pulled back for the second time. "You know, I really didn't think through this whole 'take it slow' idea."

Lauren tilted her head, admiring her work done on Camila's swollen lips. "Why not?" She asked, knowing the answer but wanting to tease her a bit more.

"Because all I want to do is put my head between your-"

"You trying to throw me off my game? Distract me?" Lauren interrupted, trying not to show how turned on she was by Camila's dirty talk.

"Well, you know what's distracting me?" The singer pushed, "Thinking about how fucking gorgeous you'd look between my legs. The way you would scream my name. That is what is distracting me."

"Camila, you're cheating-"

"I'm thinking about how you'd arch off the bed and look into my eyes as I make you-"

"Camz," was all Lauren could manage.

Camila thought Lauren would lose it after the dirty talk, but then Lauren said her name like that and the game objectives were lost.

She gripped Lauren's shoulders, pulling her tight against her, flipping Lauren onto her back and straddling her.

She pressed her lips against Lauren's neck, planting open mouthed kisses all the way to the girl's collar bone.

Lauren tangled her hands through Camila's hair and pulled hard enough to detach the singer from her neck, but not hard enough to hurt her.

"Lo..." Camila rasped, her eyes dark with lust.

"I won." The waitress panted, extremely turned on from Camila's talking and kisses and everything.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever; let's just finish what we were-"

"Phone. Now." Lauren grinned, pulling completely away from the singer.

The girl grumbled and took her phone out, unlocking it and handing it to Lauren. She scooted back over to the waitress, moving so that her back was against the couch's arm rest and she was sitting parallel across Lauren's lap. "Please don't make it embarrassing." She grumbled.

Lauren rolled her eyes and pressed the Twitter icon. "This was your idea, Camz."

Camila grabbed the phone out of Lauren's hand and set it on the floor. "Say that again."

Lauren blushed and shyly rolled her eyes. "Say what? Camz?"

The singer nodded and pressed her lips against Lauren's, sighing at the touch. Their lips slid over each other's as Camila's hand moved to the back of Lauren's neck, pulling her closer. The waitress grabbed hold of Camila's waist, tugging their bodies together.

Lauren was the first to break away, her lips swollen and her cheeks pink. "I think I know what to tweet, Camz."

Camila nodded, her eyes still dark with lust, partly due to the way Lauren said her name. "Hmm?"

Lauren picked the singer's phone up and began to type.

Camila leaned over to see what was being tweeted, but Lauren pulled away before she could see.

"It better not be bad." Camila teased, waiting to see what Lauren had written.

The waitress smirked and handed the phone back, watching Camila's eyes grow wide at the tweet.

_"Green eyes and cute nicknames make me so weak. Especially for this special someone..._ " Camila read aloud, turning to the waitress.

"It wasn't even bad!" Lauren's defended herself, thinking the singer was actually upset.

Camila just giggled and smacked Lauren's arm. "The fans are going to go crazy with speculations. My publicist is going to kill me."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "I could've done so much worse. That tweet was literally nothing."

Camila shrugged and pulled on Lauren's shoulders. "Whatever. Kiss me now."

Lauren smiled and brought their lips together.

~~~

"Jauregui! Table two!" The chef called, sliding another salad to her and winking. Lauren blushed and nodded politely back, knowing the chef still was digging her.

The waitress put the plate on a serving plate and made her way over to the table. The man sitting at the table was a regular. He was in his early thirties and dripping in money. Everything about him screamed rich. From his gold cufflinks, to his designer suit.

"Thank you, Lauren." He smiled sweetly at the waitress before starting his meal.

Lauren smiled softly back. The man's name was Nick and every Thursday, without fail, he ordered a salad with a glass of chocolate milk; at the end of the night, he would alway politely ask Lauren in a date, and every time, Lauren politely declined.

It could've made for a cute story since Lauren made the chocolate milk herself because it wasn't on the options for drinks. The restaurant was too fancy for what the owner considered a kid's drink.

Lauren made her rounds asking if everything was going well before spotting Dinah serving a customer. The Polynesian girl gave her friend a small smile as Lauren gave her a big thumbs up.

Dinah had been doing well in her first few weeks of being a waitress. After Lauren found out she got great tickets to Justin Bieber's concert, she sent Dinah a text of Camila kissing her cheek with the caption being, _"Found a friend who's got tickets.._."

Dinah responded calmly, _"That's not a friend... unless you've got benefits, that's your loverrrrr_."

Lauren had simply rolled her eyes and put her phone away to continue making out with Camila.

The waitress was brought out of her thoughts when a there was a loud thump and someone yelled. "He needs help!"

Lauren ran over to the commotion and saw Nick laying on the floor, not moving.

Lauren yelled out, "Is there a doctor in here? _Come on_!" Seeing no one come forward, Lauren knelt down next to Nick and pressed her ear to his chest, not hearing a heartbeat.

She rolled up her sleeves and began to give him chest compressions while yelling for someone to call an ambulance. After a few minuets, Lauren heard sirens in the distance.

Lauren had been trained extensively in first aid back when she was going into the medical field. She knew quite a lot about the human body and what to do if something goes wrong.

She knew the restaurant had a defibrillator, so she called for it, Dinah rushing to get it as patrons of the restaurant watched in horror.

Lauren continued compressions until Dinah handed her the machine. The green eyed girl began to put the pads on him and set the machine to the correct charge. "Come on, Nick."

She pressed the charge and shocked him once. She bent back down to see if his heart had started. She didn't hear a beat, so she charged it again and shocked him. This time, Lauren knew he was okay because she heard the small puff of air released from his mouth. Just to be sure, she pressed her ear back to his chest and heard a steady rhythm. "Good job, buddy," Lauren muttered, squeezing his shoulder. He was still unconscious.

After another minute, the paramedics arrived, asking what had happened. Lauren told them what she had done and the level of charges she used.

"You saved his life, ma'am. However, I doubt he'll recover completely based on the amount of time he was unresponsive to us." The paramedic told Lauren, strapping Nick to the stretcher and carrying him out.

Lauren heard clapping as they left, the customers giving her head nods and encouraging smiles.

"Holy fuck." Dinah muttered, griping Lauren's arm and dragging her to the bathroom. "Are you okay? Do you need to go home? Should I call your sister-"

"No. I'm fine." Lauren brushed past Dinah and as she exited the bathroom, her manager, Will, motioned for her to enter the kitchen.

"Well done, Jauregui, this is great for business." Will grinned, happy Lauren saved a man from a heart attack only for publicity. "You can take the rest of the night off."

Lauren nodded and moved past Will to get her things. She left in a hurry, reassuring Dinah she would be fine.

By the time she got to her apartment, tears were streaming down her face. She locked her door behind her and grabbed a glass down from the cupboard to fill with something strong.

As she poured some whisky into the glass, she heard her phone ring. Lauren's friends knew she worked for another two hours, so the girl didn't feel the need to answer it. Her excuse would be that she was still working.

She pulled herself onto a barstool parallel to the counter and set the glass down. She stares at it for a solid fifteen minutes without taking a sip. She wasn't an alcoholic, but she didn't want to become one, Lauren knew better than to drown herself in whisky when life got messy.

She was taken out of her trance when there was a hesitant knock at her door. Lauren frowned, she technically wasn't supposed to be home.

The waitress hesitantly walked to the door, wiping tears from her cheeks. She opened the door slowly.

"Hey?" Camila gave Lauren a sad smile. The waitress motioned for the singer to enter, locking the door behind her again.

Lauren walked to the counter and sat back down. Camila raised an eyebrow at the glass but didn't say anything about it.

"Dinah called me."

"I wasn't aware you two were friends." Lauren replied bitterly.

Camila sat next to Lauren, tucking a stray hair behind the girl's ear. "What do you need right now?"

The waitress let out a whimper, apologizing to Camila. "Dump it please." She managed after some time.

Camila understood and poured the alcohol down the sink. "The man is fine, Lo. Dinah said you saved him. He's fine."

"I watched as every person in that restaurant stared at him. No one did a thing. No one moved."

Camila tilted her head and pulled Lauren into her, resting her chin on the waitress's shoulder. "Some people are like that. But why are you so worked up about this?" Camila asked softly, rubbing the girl's back soothingly.

"He asked me out every Thursday. Without fail. Every Thursday he bought the healthiest salad and I made him chocolate milk. And now I'm realizing that he probably ordered those things because of his health. I didn't even know. I also would've said yes to him just so I could give him the biggest hug at the end of the date."

Camila raised an eyebrow at Lauren going on a date with someone else, but understood the waitress's intensions."What's his name?" She asked, pulling away from Lauren to wipe the tears off the girl's face.

"Nick. Nick Premmington. He owns-"

"PremmWare." Camila finished, "They design-"

"The technology used for law enforcement and the military."

Camila asked, "Do you want to go see him? In the hospital I mean."

"No. He should be fine."

"Okay." Camila responded. She wasn't sure what Lauren needed, so she just held her in a hug, rocking back and forth a little.

"Camz, thanks for coming. I know you have James Corden ****tonight." Lauren took a minute and pulled away, "You probably should go to that now. It's getting late."

"They already recorded it. I just have to show up to the party. And I don't want to leave you, Lauren." Camila answered, knowing she could cut it close and everything would be fine.

"You sure?" Lauren asked, running a hand though Camila's, pulling the girl to her lips.

"Absolutely, babe." Camila smiled into the kiss.

"Babe?"

"Is that okay?" Camila asked nervously, knowing it could be seen they were moving too fast. However, the two had been seeing each other for about a month now.

"That's perfect, babe." Lauren replied, attaching their lips and pulling a moan from Camila.

The singer pulled away quickly, wanting to make sure she spent the next hour taking care of Lauren.

"What do you need right now?"

"You." The green eyed girl responded, intertwining their fingers and pulling her to the couch. "Just think, in a few hours, I'll be watching you on this TV."

"Mhmm." Camila smirked, "I think you'll appreciate the game we're going to be playing."

"Dear lord." Lauren muttered, "I'm not sure I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you want this continued!   
> Comments and kudos feed the writing bunny lol.  
> Tumblr: GonaClexa


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of loving, a little bit of dancing, and a whole lot of kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeesh VA Beach was hot but so lit bc dang, there are a lot of hot girls there. Like, a lot. Thank you to everybody who commented and sent some asks on tumblr!  
> Sorry if there are mistakes in this chapter! I only read over it once.  
> (Tumblr is @GonaClexa if u wanna hit it up lol)

_"So, Camila, do you have anyone special in your life at the moment?"_

Lauren raised her eyebrows, not expecting Corden to outright ask the singer. The waitress sat unsure of how Camila would react.

 _"Well, let me just say if I am, I'm very happy and really into them_." Camila responded, winking at the camera.

Lauren grinned and sat up in the couch as Corden kept asking questions.

" _So does this special someone have a name_?" Corden put his chin in his hands and wiggled his eyebrows.

" _They do_." Camila smirked.

_"Care to share?"_

Camila bit her lip and glanced at the camera. " _Let me just say they have the most beautiful green eyes in the whole wide world."_

The crowed awed and clapped as Corden did the same.

Then the game commenced.

"Spill your guts or fill your guts." Lauren muttered, shaking her head at the on screen Camila. "Of all the games you could've picked..."

Lauren rolled her eyes as Camila grinned excitedly on screen.

 _"Ladies first_." Corden laughed, pushing the fried frog toward Camila. He then picked a card up from the stack, giggling at what was written. " _Is it true that one of your songs, on the album coming out in about a month, is about the person with green eyes and cute nick names_?"

Camila grinned. " _Come on, Corden. That's an easy one."_

" _Well_?" He waited, grinning.

" _Yes_." Camila answered simply.

Lauren gaped. Camila hadn't told her that she wrote a song and was putting it on the album! They had been seeing each other for a month and the singer didn't tell her.

_"But, in case the person is watching, I'd have to say that the song isn't a cheesy song, but instead a, uh, well-"_

" _Come on Camila! Spit it out_!" James grinned.

 _"Well, the tittle is called Sunburn. Take from it what you will_." She smirked at the camera for a second before asking James a question. He chose to answer it and then it was Camila's turn again.

James began to pick up a card after pushing the goat's eye toward her, but then set it back down. _"I really want to know more about this person. And judging on the amount of overwhelming tweets you've been getting about them, I know your fans do too_." James winked at the camera.

" _So_...?" Camila waited, trying not to show she was nervous for whatever he was going to ask her.

Corden smirked, _"What's their name?"_

Camila swallowed and glanced at the eyeball and cringed.

 _"No! You're not actually thinking about it, are you_?!" James yelled, laughing hysterically. " _Okay_! _Okay_!" He began as Camila picked up the toothpick. _"Just their first initial_!"

Camila glanced at the camera and winked. " _Until I have their permission, I'm not saying anymore_." The singer then stabbed the eye with the toothpick and took a nibble before spitting it into the bucket. _"Oh, god! That's terrible!"_

" _It is an eyeball_!" James' face of one of disbelief. " _I can't believe you'd eat that_!"

" _Their privacy is more important then my unfortunate mouth_." Camila smiled sweetly.

Lauren swooned and picked up her phone to send the singer a text. She raised her eyebrows at the amount of messages she had received from Dinah. Most of the texts were just the girl telling Lauren how sweet Camila was.

Lauren sent a text back Dinah agreeing before opening Camila's name. She knew Camila was at the party and hoped she would check her phone.

_{Lauren} I'm really into you too..._

Lauren sent the text and glanced back up at the TV to watch the last few seconds of James thanking Camila and promoting her album.

The waitress felt a buzz in her hands and grinned when she saw the text.

_{Camila} oh ya? i'm so into u that i wrote a song about u. beat that, Lo._

(Lauren couldn't.)

~~~

"Hey, Laur! Table four needs another round of this." Dinah thrust a wine bottle into the waitress's arms.

It had been two days since Camila's interview, but the two still hadn't been able to meet up with both of their crazy schedules.

"I'm off the clock! Dinah..." Lauren groaned as the girl winked and ran off to finish serving her other tables. It was ten minutes until closing time and only three tables were still being served. Lauren's patrons had left, so she was allowed to leave early, but Dinah had thwarted her plans.

The green eyed girl made her way over to table four and grinned when she saw the familiar face.

" _Miss Cabello_ , I have some red wine for you." Lauren teased, holding the bottle out.

"Why thank you, beautiful woman." Camila teased back, gesturing for Lauren to fill her glass.

The waitress rolled her eyes at the name and poured the wine slowly.

"So, what brings you here?" Lauren asked, corking the wine and biting her lip to keep a wide smile from forming on her face.

"I wanted to see you." Camila took a sip of wine before throwing a few hundreds on the table and standing up. The glass of wine itself costed ninety eight dollars, and Camila just threw a little less than the amount Lauren made in a week. "And now we both can get out of here." Camila nodded to Dinah who gave Lauren a big grin and thumbs up, mouthing that she'll take care of everything.

"Okay?" Lauren said hesitantly, holding a hand out for the singer.

Camila bit her lip, smiling softly as she interlocked their fingers. "Okay." She responded, leading them towards the exit.

With it being almost midnight, there weren't a lot of people out. Camila grinned as she pulled Lauren to the limousine parked at the side of the building. The driver stepped out and opened the door for both women, nodding to Lauren. After they got it, Camila closed the partition and the waitress turned to to the singer, raising an eyebrow.

"A limo?" Lauren asked as it began to drive.

Camila blushed, unclamping her hand from Lauren's to run a hand through her dark waves. "Yeah. It's not really my style but the label likes to keep up appearances."

"So it has nothing to do with the fact that you don't have your driver's license?" Lauren asked teasingly, already knowing the answer.

Camila's eyes widened and she buried her face in her hands, groaning. "Rude!"

"Would it make you feel better if I told you still are my celebrity crush? I mean, how else would I know that if I wasn't I big fan?" Lauren asked, nudging Camila's high heeled foot. The singer was wearing white jeans with blue five inch heels and a matching crop top.

Camila's head shot up and she grinned, "I knew it!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get to excited, Cabello. If we're going to date, you're getting your license."

The singer feigned a pout. "I've failed like, five times. I don't wanna." She complained.

"I'll help you practice. Come on, Camz." Lauren batted her eyelashes and rested her hand on the inside of the singer's thigh.

Camila felt the warmth of Lauren's hand close to her center and couldn't think. She turned her head to face the waitress and her brain malfunctioned when she saw those green eyes so close to her. "Uh-"

"Please, Camz?" Lauren moved her other hand to the back of the singer's neck, rubbing her thumb softly. She brought her face closer to Camila's lips, gently brushing their lips together.

Camila couldn't take it anymore, "Yes! Fine! Just-" She cut herself off by attaching their lips together and pushing Lauren against the seat. They both let out a sigh, tasting each other. Camila tasted of the wine she had drank and Lauren tasted like mint. The singer threaded her hands through the waitress's dark locks, pushing herself so she was straddling Lauren's lap. Camila moved her lips to Lauren's jaw and sucked harshly, marking her all the way down to her collar. The waitress hissed and rested her hands on Camila's waist, her fingers teasing the uncovered skin on Camila's stomach.

"Fuck, Camz-" Lauren moaned hoarsely and raked her nails across Camila's lower back causing the singer to groan:

The singer moved from Lauren's neck back to her lips, slipping her tongue in to trace Lauren's.

"You taste so fucking good." Lauren muttered into Camila mouth, pulling the singer impossibly closer.

Camila hummed and gently tugged Lauren's hair back so she could reattach her lips to the girl's neck.

The waitress rolled her head back at the feeling of Camila's lips back on her throat. The singer moved slowly from her neck to her collar bone. "Camz, we should st- _fuck_!" Lauren moaned as the singer sank her teeth into where Lauren's collar met her neck.

"What was that, Lo?" Camila pulled away and asked with a smirk, her lips puffy and eyes filled with lust.

The waitress panted and gently pushed Camila off her. Lauren then took out her phone and opened it to the camera to view her neck. "Holy shit, Camila."

Lauren's neck was covered in already developing hickeys. The dark bruises covered her jawline all the way to the marks on her collar.

"Oops." Camila smirked and crossed her legs and pulled out her own phone scrolling through notifications, not looking a least bit sorry.

"I'm getting you back." Lauren threatened, sliding her phone back into her pocket and moving so that she was straddling Camila.

Camila set her phone down and smirked. "You wouldn't give me a hickey. I _preform_ with Justin in a few days."

"Wanna bet?" Lauren tilted her head and scooted closer. Before Camila could respond, the waitress attached her lips to the singer's collar and sucked harshly. She then let her tongue soothe the mark as Camila groaned.

"Shit, Lo!" Camila groaned, threading her hands through the waitress's hair and pulled the girl away for a brief second to see the smirk on Lauren's face. "You little-"

Lauren reattached her lips to Camila's and heard the singer let out a moan. The waitress smirked into the kiss as Camila pulled her closer.

The singer let her hands roam across Lauren's back before bunching the shirt in her hands and pulling it up. The waitress pulled her lips away for the shirt to go over her head. Camila threw the shirt to the corner of the limo as they continued to make out.

Lauren let out a raspy moan into Camila's lips as the singer's hands made their way to Lauren's breasts. The waitress moved her hands to Camila's neck, clasping her hands around it. The singer let her hands roam over the lacy black bra before moving her fingers to the back clasp. She struggled to continue to kiss Lauren while finding the clasp so Lauren pulled away, her eyes full of lust and looking straight into Camila's dark eyes. She moved her hands to behind her back and unclasped it and let the bra fall.

Camila's eyes grew as she took in Lauren's beautiful chest. She pulled the waitress in for a long, searing kiss before breaking away to attach her mouth to Lauren's breasts. She started on the left and let her tongue trace over the nipple after sucking gently. She felt Lauren's hands tighten in her hair as she flicked the bud with her teeth before moving to the right breast. She repeated her ministrations and felt Lauren's panting becoming heavier.

"Camz, I need you-"

"Shh, baby, I know." The singer leaned up from the waitress's chest to pull Lauren in for a short kiss. "You're beautiful, Lo."

"You're more beautiful." Lauren responded, flushed as she twirled a piece of Camila's hair in her fingers. "You're so fucking gorgeous, Camila."

The singer blushed and started to make her way down to Lauren's belt but felt the limo stop. Her eyes widened as she realized the driver would be at the door any second. "Shit! Here!" Camila grabbed Lauren's shirt and there it to her. Camila put Lauren's bra in her purse as the waitress struggled to put the shirt on.

Camila bit her lip as the shirt struggled over Lauren's breasts.

The door opened just as Lauren got the shirt over.

They both sighed in relief and got out of the limousine, thanking the driver.

Lauren turned to the house they had stopped at and her jaw dropped. It was as big as Lauren's apartment!

"It's a five bedroom five bathroom. It faces the ocean and I have a private beach; which is the only reason I bought it."

Camila shrugged at Lauren's expression. "I also have a lot of dogs. And cats."

"Well, uh, you better introduce me." Lauren muttered, interlocking her hand with Camila's.

~~~

Camila had introduced Lauren to three of her dogs, Wiggles, Coda, and Lolly. Then two her cats, Smurf and Gem.

"Those are very, um-" Lauren began but was cut off by her own laugh.

"Rude! They are great names." Camila defended, pouting. The singer shuffled into the kitchen, which was on the second floor. There were three floors. The bottom level had a game room and a studio with instruments and microphones. It also had the converted bedroom into a pet room for the cats and dogs to share. Camila claimed they got along great but Lauren saw a whole other story as they fought to see who would greet the singer first. There was also a bathroom that the singer used after going to the beach. It had a special draining system for the sand. The second level had two bedrooms and two bathrooms along with the kitchen and dining room. The top level had the master bedroom and a converted guest room into a workout room. There was also two other bathrooms. One was connected to Camila's room while the other was connected to the workout room. There was a balcony attached to Camila's room that looked over the ocean.

Lauren was in awe but tried not to let it show as she was led on the tour. They had just finished it and were in the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to eat? Or drink? I have the most amazing white wine-"

Lauren took a step so she was pushing Camila against the counter. "I'm good." She rasped and let her hands rest on Camila bare stomach, the crop top riding up. "I could use another tour of your bedroom, though."

Camila hummed against Lauren's lips before softly kissing her. Their lips slid against one another as the singer sightly dragged her hands under the waitress's shirt and then up and down Lauren's bare back soothingly.

Slowly, Camila broke the kiss and rested her head on Lauren's shoulder. "We shouldn't you know, uh, go all the way. I promised we wouldn't until our first date."

Lauren frowned and then pouted. "But we've known each other for a month now. Why did you make our date so far away?" Lauren complained with a teasing tone.

"I wanted you to see me preform. It's really important to me that you see it because it's a big part of me and-"

"Hey." Lauren lifted Camila's chin up from her shoulder. "I love your music. I'm sure I'll love it even more in concert."

Camila nodded slowly before reattaching their lips in a slow kiss. "Thank you."

"For what? I told you what you already know. You're music is amazing. The lyrics are perfect and relatable and-"

"That's why I'm thanking you." Camila interrupted, holding the girl's hand and then clicking on the radio sitting on one of the counters. The singer hummed as Ed Sheeran's _Photograph_ began to play.

"Lets dance." Camila whispered into Lauren's neck while resting her head against the waitress's shoulder.

Lauren rested her hands on Camila's waist before pulling her impossibly closer and clasping her fingers together behind the singer's waist. Camila gently wrapped her arms around Lauren's neck and then they swayed to the song.

Lauren murmured the words into Camila's hair, _"You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home."_

The singer tilted her head to give Lauren a soft kiss on the neck. _"Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul_." They both sang the words softly, appreciating the warmth of each other's voices.

As the song ended, Camila shut the radio off and they made their way up to the singer's bedroom. "Do you want to sleep in the same bed? Or do you want to take things more slow?"She asked shyly.

Lauren blushed and placed a hand on Camila's waist. "My bra is in your purse. Slowing down isn't really necessary if we share a bed."

"Okay." Camila replied.

She handed Lauren an unused toothbrush and made her way to her walk in closet to grab clothes for them to sleep in. She quickly stopped in the bathroom to remove her makeup and grab a towelette for Lauren as well.

However, when the singer got back, Lauren was already bare-chested and in her underwear climbing under the covers and sending Camila a wink.

The singer gulped and set the clothes on the floor. She handed Lauren the makeup remover. She pulled her crop top off, and then unclasped her bra with little difficulty. She watched Lauren's eyes grow wide. The two had both seen each other bare-chested, but they still were amazed each time. Camila slowly pulled her white jeans off and climbed under the covers, brushing Lauren's leg. The bed was a king size, so they had plenty of room if they wanted their own space. However, neither of them did and instead cuddled close. Both facing each other and running their hands across one another's backs, sighing at the feeling. Lauren had already removed her makeup, so she wasn't needing to finish that task.

After a few minuets, Lauren realized Camila's breathing had evened out. She brushed a lock of hair behind the singer's ear and took in Camila's beauty. "I think I'm falling for you." The waitress whispered to Camila's sleeping form, letting her thumb trace Camila's cheek gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some questions for you all!!! PLEASE ANSWER lol.  
> Do you want full blown smut? Or just have it be implied?  
> Also, do you want this fic to get angsty at all? I am writing another Camren fic rn and that is angsty as fuck. (Idk when I'm publshing it, I want to finish it then publish it. With everything going on now, I'm not sure angst is going to be nice bc real life Camren is angsty rn.)  
> Anyways, THANK YOU FOR READING THIS LONG ASS NOTE.  
> Love you guys!!!  
> Tumblr: GonaClexa


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all 5H released the song tittles and another single. YASSSS. And Camila is kicking ass during her concerts. Bless up.

Lauren was pacing her apartment. Camila said she would have a driver pick her up at seven because Camila herself had to do a quick sound check for the two songs she would be preforming. The concert started at eight and Lauren had been nervous without an explanation. The singer had tried to ask the waitress if something was wrong, but Lauren brushed it off claiming she was just really excited.

 

The green eyed girl was nervous to see Camila preform. Ecstatic, but nervous. She hadn't really cared about it being Justin's concert because she was too excited to see Camila.

 

Lauren heard a honking, and grabbed her purse along with the backstage pass Camila had given her. The singer told her the pass allowed her to get in to the concert and go anywhere except where Justin had his stuff. Also, Lauren was told she had a great view even though Camila still hadn't told her where she was supposed to go.

 

Lauren exited her apartment, locking the door behind her and going down the two flights of stairs to get to the car.

 

"Of course she sent a limo." Lauren muttered, shaking her head.

 

After the twenty minute drive, she got to the venue and was led to security which let her pass easily into an area for backstage pass holders. The waitress felt like a princess. 

 

She still wasn't sure where she was supposed to stay until a woman in her twenties holding a clipboard came up to her, "Hi! Are you Lauren?" The lady asked, smiling as bright as the fucking sun.

 

"Uh, yes." 

 

The lady smiled and glanced at her clipboard. "Great! I'm Saleha. Camila told me to lead you to your spot!" The lady flashed Lauren a wide grin and began walking in towards the actual stadium. They walked until they got to the very front, and then Lauren saw a familiar face and shook her head. "Dinah Jane!"

 

Dinah smirked and pulled Lauren in for a quick hug. "Your girl is _really_ cool." 

 

"Camila said if you need anything, to just find one us. And by us, I mean people carrying clipboards with a pass like mine." The lady flashed the pass around her neck before winking at the two and leaving the stadium, which was filling up quickly.

 

"You ready to sing your heart out to the Bieber?" 

 

"I'm ready to sing my heart out to the Cabello." Lauren responded, laughing with Dinah.

 

* * *

 

After the concert commenced, Lauren regretted going. She was ninety percent sure her ear drums had been blown out from the screaming of young girls and their over-excited moms. 

 

Lauren loved going to concerts, but she usually went to less popular bands' or artists' concerts because the tickets were cheaper and she didn't have to worry about little girls trampling her to get closer to the stage.

 

 _Well_ , Lauren didn't regret going as soon as Justin made his way to where she was and took Dinah's phone out of her hands to take a selfie of the three of them. The girl's around them were screaming and pushing just to touch him, but he was quick as he handed the phone back to Dinah and winked at the two.

 

_(The Polynesian girl joined the screaming teens.)_

 

 _"If you like the way you look that much, oh baby you should go and love yourself!"_  Lauren joined the crowd and screamed the lyrics, finally excited.

 

After playing most of his set, Justin slowed things down and told everybody he had a surprise. "I think you all will be excited to hear my guest preform!"

 

Everyone, including Lauren, screamed. 

 

"I want you guys to get loud for her! Camila Cabello!"

 

The lights turned down low before flashing and playing the beginning notes of Crying in the Club. Lauren gulped as soon as the lights were bright enough to see the singer. Lauren was ~~turned on and~~ excited to see Camila preform.

 

Justin had made his way back off stage to take a quick break while Camila did her thing.

 

The waitress became silent as Camila's dancers joined her on stage. Then, the singer put her microphone up to her lips, and started the song. 

 

Lauren felt as though she was trapped watching; her eyes were glued to Camila's every move. The waitress felt herself being pushed around by all the fans wanting to get as close to the stage as they could, but she didn't even notice. 

 

The Cuban on stage moved her hips to the rhythm, putting her hand in her hair and seducing the crowd.

 

_If Lauren wasn't gay before..._

 

As soon as Camila started hitting the long and high notes, everything seemed even more surreal.

 

_How am I the one making out with her? She could have anyone with that body and that voice and that mind and-_

 

Lauren's thoughts were cut off by the song ending. She managed to retain the words Camila was saying about playing one more song with Justin, but the waitress couldn't care. Did Lauren appreciate Justin Bieber's music? Yes. Was she going to stay to watch more if she was feeling insecure and like shit? No.

 

Lauren gave Dinah a very fake reassuring smile, mouthing that she needed to pee. The Polynesian girl gripped her wrist saying she would go with her. 

 

They managed to make their way through the crowd of screaming people to a clearer path. Lauren led the way, feeling sick to her stomach as fans chanted Camila's name.

 

Lauren's thoughts piled against her.

 

_I don't belong here. This is her world. I'm just another fan. Shit. Why did I get myself into this?_

 

"Hey, Lo, are you all good?" Dinah had to yell as they finished pushing their way to exit the stadium.

 

"Just need a sec." Lauren muttered and clutched Dinah's hand tighter as they made their way to the restrooms. No one was wanting to miss any part of the concert, especially when Camila came, so the bathroom was empty.

 

The door made a semi-loud bang as it closed behind the two. 

 

Lauren jumped at the sound and quickly turned on the faucet, splashing cool water onto her face. 

 

"What's wrong? Is it too hot or do you feel-"

 

"Why am I doing this?" Lauren asked, turning to face Dinah, her mascara running from the water and her tears.

 

Dinah frowned and tilted her head in confusion, "Doing what? Lauren, you're kind of scaring me. What's wrong?"

 

The waitress shook her head. "I'm not meaning to put a damper on tonight-"

 

Dinah took a step closer to Lauren and pulled her in for a tight hug. "Lo, you know I love you through and through. I could give two shits about tonight if you're not feeling up to being here. I just wish you would talk to me and tell me why you went from hot to cold _so_ quickly. You seemed like you were having a fun time until the end of Camila's song."

 

"Yeah." Lauren let out softly into Dinah's shoulder.

 

"Do you wanna go?"

 

Lauren did, but she knew not everything should be about her. "No. I just need a minute."

 

Dinah frowned as Lauren pulled out of the hug and wiped the smudged eyeliner and ruined mascara. The waitress grabbed her purse and dug around until she found the tube of mascara and put it on quickly.

 

"Girl, tell me what's going on." Dinah said, blocking Lauren's exit after she was done.

 

The green eyed girl sighed and half heartedly shrugged. "I'm just tired-"

 

"Bullshit."

 

Lauren sighed again, looking defeated. Her phone started buzzing and Dinah gave her a look as if telling her she better not check it. Against her better judgement, she did and saw it was Camila. She figured the girl must be done with her part and would be waiting for Lauren to join her backstage. 

 

Dinah saw the singer's name and the texts that were asking where Lauren was. 

 

Dinah also saw how Lauren bit her lip and turned her phone off, pushing it into her back pocket.

 

"Who was that?" The Polynesian girl asked, already knowing the answer.

 

"It was nothing." Lauren responded, bring her fingers up to her mouth to bite on her nails nervously.

 

"It was Camila. And you _never_ ignore her. Hell, you triple text her. What's going on? Did you two fight or something? Is she not treating you well?!"

 

Lauren shook her head furiously. "No! God, she's perfect! It's just-"

 

"What?" Dinah asked, cupping her friends face, worried.

 

"I don't get why she's with me. I _know_ it sounds juvenile and insecure and sad as shit, but I honestly don't get it. I'm an underpaid waitress who is drowning in college bills and can't keep her shit together in a relationship for longer than a month." Lauren let out, scoffing at herself. "She barley knows anything about my family, and yet I know everything about hers because I'm her fucking fan." 

 

Dinah tried to interject, but Lauren just kept going.

 

"I don't get why she likes me. Or if she actually does. For all I know, this could be some joke or a big PR thing where they release stuff about us to make Camila's fans hyped up thinking they could have a chance with her too. God, I sound so fucked up right now." The waitress let out a shaky breath. "I mean, I should trust her, right? I just-"

 

"Lauren. Shut up." Dinah had to grab the waitress's shoulders for her to listen. "I love you, girl. But you have to shut up." They both took a breath before Dinah continued. "Now, later, I want to address everything you just said, but right now, I'm just gonna tell you something. Camila likes you. You. It isn't some joke or anything like that. She's been with you for a month without seeing anyone else. If you're a fan, you'd know that's the longest she's gone without just dating rumors. All the tabloids can publish is that they think she's seeing someone with greens eyes and all that shit because all she does right now is record music, do interviews, and hangout with you. She likes you. Go talk to her. She's been texting you like crazy and if that says one thing; it's that she _really_ fucking digs you."

 

Lauren had to wipe away tears, and hug Dinah tight again before picking her phone back up.

 

_**Camila {8:57}-** heyy hope u liked the show ;)_

 

_**Camila {8:59}-** where u at? Saleha can't find u or Dinah._

 

_**Camila {9:01}-** Laurennnn where r u? i want to see ur sexy face._

 

_**Camila {9:05}-** ok u have me worried now. no one knows where ur at and neither Dinah or u r responding to me. please b ok and text me back as soon as u can. -xoxo_

 

Lauren felt terrible and sent Dinah a thankful smile telling the Polynesian girl she's handle it and that the she should enjoy the rest of the show. As Dinah left, Lauren knew she'd have to explain herself.

 

_**Lauren {9:09}-** Heyy. Sorry I was in the restroom. Everything's cool. Dinah's going back to the stadium but I think I'm done for the night. I'm not feeling the greatest. Really sorry, Camz. I know you wanted tonight to be special. _

 

_**Camila {9:12}-** i'm glad ur ok! i'll get a driver to take us back to my place if ur okay with that. i wanna see u and kiss u rlly bad rn. Dinah sent me a pic of u 2 before the concert and damn, Lo. u look fineeee._

 

Lauren chuckled at Camila's response. The singer obviously had no clue how much Lauren was hurting, and the waitress thought that was probably for the best. However, she really did want to see Camila. She just didn't want her façade to be broken.

 

_**Lauren {9:14}-** You should stay for the rest of the concert! I'm fine on my own. I just need to relax. Thanks though, babe._

 

Lauren waited a few minutes for a response, or at least the messaging bubbles, but received neither. She sighed as she heard the door open, thinking it must be fans willing to take a break from the concert to pee or retouch makeup. However, she realized she was wrong when she felt hands brush over her stomach. 

 

"Hmm. I think I can help you relax." She heard a voice whisper rasping in her ear. Lauren felt Camila mold herself into Lauren's backside, pressing her lips on the back of the girl's exposed neck. 

 

"Pretty tattoo." Camila murmured, sending chills down Lauren's spine. She felt the singer's lips trace over the ink.

 

"Camz-"

 

"Dinah texted me that you were in here. You missed out on my song with Justin." Camila whispered into the crook of Lauren's neck.

 

The waitress shivered and closed her eyes, forgetting they were in a public bathroom. "I'm s-sorry. I had-"

 

"Come back to my place. We don't have to do anything, I just wanna put on a show for you since you missed out."

 

"I guess I can't say no to that." Lauren responded, breathless.

 

* * *

 

Lauren stayed quiet most of the drive. Camila sent her questioning glances, but the waitress would reassure her with a smile. 

 

As they got to the house, Lauren's phone rang. Seeing her sister's number pop up, she answered it while clasping her hand together with Camila's, walking into the house after getting through the security gate.

 

"Hey, Tay."

 

_"Don't 'hey Tay' me! You missed abuelita's birthday! She was so excited when you said you could come and the you just bail?! Look, I get that college is-"_

 

Lauren sent Camila an apologetic look after they entered the house. She rounded the corner to talk to her sister in private. "I called mom and told her I couldn't make it. I've been working my ass off to finish paying for college. I can't take any breaks from my job right now. I'll see you all in a few months." Lauren growled out, already feeling guilty after the talk with her mother a few weeks ago.

 

_"Whatever, Lauren. Bye."_

 

"Love you too." The waitress replied, snarky. Taylor had already hung up by the time Lauren responded.

 

Camila was listening the whole time and was concerned with the behavior Lauren was showing.

 

She felt as though the waitress was very stressed about something, though she couldn't put a finger on what. "Hey, Lo."

 

"Mmh?" Lauren turned, a smile growing on her face when she saw the studio behind Camila. "Wait, before you say anything, can you play a song for me? In there? With all the professional-"

 

"Yes, babe." The singer laughed and grabbed Lauren's hand, pulling her to the music room. Camila was worried about Lauren, but if the waitress could turn her feelings around so quickly, the singer decided she would wait until the woman told her what was up.

 

Camila described the basics of all the sound equipment before placing Lauren behind the screen so that she could hear and watch Camila sing.

 

The waitress gulped as Camila turned on her microphone and shyly put the headphones on. She sent a wink to Lauren. "Can you hear me?"

 

The waitress nodded before remembering the button Camila showed her that allowed her to talk into the room. She pressed it, "Uh, yeah. Do you n-need to warm up or-" Lauren licked her lips at the way Camila was looking at her. Complete adoration with a smirk saying something more...  _naughty_.

 

"I'm good. I only preformed two songs. This can be my cool down 'cause I'm playing more of a slow song." Camila then nodded for Lauren to play the track number the singer had told her to.

 

Instantly, Lauren knew the song and felt a rush of heat come over her. 

 

 _"Am I out of my head? Am I out of my mind? If you only knew the bad things I like; don't think that I can explain it. What can I say, it's complicated."_ Camila sent Lauren a wink before continuing, _"Don't matter what you say, don't matter what you do, I only wanna do bad things to you."_ Camila tilted her head and ran her tongue across her lips causing Lauren to grip the metal plating around the sound machine tightly. _"So good, that you can't explain it. What can I say? It's complicated."_

 

Lauren could listen to Camila sing forever. The way the girl's hair bounced every time she moved her hands to the lyrics or the way she gave the song her heart, even though it was just for one person. Unfortunately, Camila motioned for Lauren to stop the track. 

 

Camila turned of the microphone and walked back into the side with Lauren. "Hmm, how was it?" The singer asked, knowing just how turned on that made the waitress.

 

"Uh, well, you definitely had me at saying you wanted to do bad things." Lauren cracked wide smile before pushing Camila against the blank wall and attaching their lips together.

 

 _Somehow_  they made it to Camila's master bedroom bed. 

 

Camila pinned Lauren to the bed, straddling her hips. Her hair hung down, tickling Lauren's cheeks as she leaned down to kiss her.

 

"What kind of bad things do you want?" Camila whispered against Lauren's lips. The singer smirked at Lauren swallowing harshly. 

 

"Uh-"

 

"Shh, Lo. You can tell me later, babe." Slowly, she made her way down Lauren's neck, tracing her tongue over the girl's collarbone. Camila pulled Lauren's top of and sighed before nibbling at the soft skin over her sternum, drawing out a little gasp.

 

"Camz," Lauren gasped as the singer finally unclasped the bra, throwing it to the corner. Lauren gasped as Camila brought her mouth to the her breast. Camilla glanced up at the waitress, her eyes dark and sultry, then refocused on her task. She drew one nipple into her mouth, tracing her tongue around its peak and sucking hard. Lauren let out little gasps beneath her. As Camila moved to the other breast, she let her hands begin to wander down Lauren's stomach and over her hipbones, drawing her fingers back and forth. Lauren squirmed. The singer knew she was ticklish on her stomach, so she settled herself against Lauren, holding her hips in place. She finished her assault on Lauren's breasts and began to trail her mouth downward, leaving open mouthed kisses from her collarbone to her belly button.

 

"Camz." Lauren panted out, moving her hand up into her own hair tangling it.

 

Camila shifted her whole body downward, dragging her hands down Lauren's legs as she smoothly took the girl's pants off before settling between her feet. Lauren raised herself up on her elbows to look at Camila.

 

"Hi." she said.

 

"Hi," Camila replied,and she couldn't help but smirk. With a wink to Lauren, she bent down between the waitress's legs and nipped at the skin between her bellybutton and pubic bone. Lauren's head fell back onto the bed as she let out a hiss.

 

Camila soothed the skin with her tongue before making her way downward. She quickly glanced up again, her fingers playing with the lacy waistband of Lauren's panties. "Are you sure you want to-"

 

"One hundred percent, babe." Lauren replied huskily, nodding for the singer to continue.

 

Camila pulled Lauren's panties down, giving the waitress a smile as she flung them the same direction as the rest of the clothes before she found her mouth between the woman's legs. She skipped over the place she knew Lauren was just dying to be touched and instead kissed at Lauren's inner thighs, her hands gripping Lauren's knees to keep her in place. The waitress groaned, and Camila grinned.

 

She moved up slightly, until she was face to face with Lauren's clit. She waited one more second to take it all in, and then leaned forward, pressing her first kiss to Lauren's sensitive skin. She let her tongue slip between her lower lips and pulled Lauren's clit into her mouth. 

 

Lauren arched up into her, and Camila withdrew, going back to kissing slowly around, but never touching her entrance. Lauren made little moans and groans. She eventually pulled her hand out of her hair and tangled it down into Camila's perfect hair. 

 

Lauren couldn't believe that her hands were threaded into the hair of the girl who is on the TV whenever the L'Oréal commercial of Camila is on.

 

"Camz," she whined.

 

Camila continued her slow torture, running her tongue lazily up and down, punctuating the slow licks with sharp thrusts of her tongue. Finally, she brought her mouth to Lauren's entrance, tasting the source of the wetness that soaked her lips and chin. She settled in, thrusting her tongue deep into Lauren's entrance, her hands holding Lauren's hips in place, as the woman bucked under her. She moved back up to Lauren's clit and began to suck. The other woman was panting now, and Camila could tell she was close. She moved her tongue over the waitress's clit, pinching it between her lips as Lauren squirmed.

 

Camila brought one hand down, slipping a finger, then two, inside her. Lauren cried out as Camila thrust into her with the singer's fingers in time with her tongue. She slanted her fingers at the perfect angle and then Lauren was coming around her hand, _gasping_ , her hands tightening their grip in Camila's hair. 

 

" _Camila_ -" Lauren cried out breathlessly.

 

She let up the pressure of her tongue, stroking her soothingly, as Lauren came down from her orgasm. Eventually, Lauren's grip on Camila's hair slackened giving the singer the opportunity to move up and lay next to her lover. Lauren, in turn, lay back, panting, one arm over her forehead. Camila wiped her chin with one hand then made her way up the bed to kiss Lauren's lips softly.

 

"Those were good bad things." Lauren chuckled out, her voice thick with lust and hazy with post-orgasm cracks.

 

Camila almost giggled at the terrible pun before attaching her lips to Lauren's neck and kissing softly. _"I really really really really really really like you."_ She sang softly into the crook of Lauren's neck.

 

The waitress rolled her eyes at the lyrics before pushing Camila off her and straddling the singer. _"I want you, do you want me too?"_

 

Camila bit her lip and nodded before pulling the waitress down for a long kiss. 

 

"You have too many clothes on. That's unfair. _Take them off_." Lauren whispered into Camila's ear, sending chills down her spine. 

 

Lauren smoothly got off the singer and helped her pull her crop top off. " _God_ , your stomach drives me crazy." Lauren muttered as she bent down to kiss it, going from the singer's belly button to the bottom of her bra.

 

"Can I?" Lauren asked softly, her fingers staying still as she waited for Camila's response.

 

"Jesus, Lauren. _Please_ touch me already." Camila groaned, threading her fingers through Lauren's thick hair.

 

Lauren raised an eyebrow at Camila's demanding tone before unclasping the woman's bra. "Fuck, Camz," Lauren muttered as she palmed the singer's breast. "You're so fucking gorgeous." Lauren looked up from the woman's breasts and bit her lip.

 

Camila's eyes glazed over Lauren's face. "Lo-"

 

The green eyed beauty attached her mouth to Camila's right breast before the singer could saying anything more.

 

Camila arched her back, causing her breasts to be pushed up higher. "Lauren I need-"

 

"I know, baby." The waitress murmured and moved her mouth to Camila's other breast, sucking lightly before kissing her way down Camila's slim and defined stomach. 

 

Lauren pulled Camila's tight pasara off after unbuttoning them, she flung the pants in the direction of the other clothes. The waitress paused at Camila's panties, raising her head and looking into Camila's cocoa eyes. She then brought her teeth to the waistband of the singer's panties and began to pull them down. 

 

Camila groaned and let her head fall back against the bed. "Shit, Lo, that's _so fucking_ hot." 

 

"Mmhm." Lauren finished dragging the panties down and gulped.

 

"Wow, Camz." Lauren stuttered out before she stroked up the inside of one thigh, skipping over her sex, and stroked down the inside of the other thigh. She then brought her mouth to cover over Camila's clit, she glanced up to Camila's hands being ran through her hair and her eyes closed, panting. "Fuck, Lo. Please."

 

Lauren smirked and attached her mouth to the woman's clit. The singer instantly thrusted her hips closer to Lauren's mouth. The waitress chuckled into Camila's sex before pulling the bud into her mouth causing Camila to moan out loudly. 

 

Lauren grinned before gently pushing a finger into her. The green eyed girl felt Camila's walls clench around her finger before she added another. "Baby, you feel so good." Lauren rasped out, pulling away from the singer's clit to kiss her stomach gently.

 

"Fuck, Lo." Camila moaned out, grabbing one of her own breasts and squeezing, trying to cause stimulation anywhere she could. 

 

Lauren reattached her lips to Camila's clit and pulling it between her teeth, giving it a little nibble. The singer cried out and Lauren felt the woman's walls begging to clench and her body began to tremble.

 

" _Don't_ fucking stop-" Camila moaned out, clenching the bed sheets with her hands and rocking her hips back and forth.

 

Lauren added a third finger and that pushed Camila over the edge. Her walls tightened around Lauren's fingers, and the greed eyed woman helped her ride out the orgasm by letting her pulse around her finger, gently moving them. 

 

Camila climbed down from it, opening her eyes and shifting to her elbows. Lauren pulled her fingers out. She licked them slowly holding eye contact with the singer's lust filled pupils. 

 

" _Shit_ , Lo. That was-"

 

"Yeah." Lauren finished for her, climbing up and pushing the singer back against the bed, attaching their lips. "You're something else, Cabello." She muttered into Camila's lips.

 

The singer smiled, "I think you'resomething else. But you're my something else." 

 

Lauren bit her lip, "I am?"

 

"Uh, duh." Camila rolled her eyes teasingly and kissing her lips softly. "You're my girlfriend and I'm your girlfriend and together we're the hottest shit in Miami."

 

Lauren grinned, "Fuck yeah we are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. How did I do? Let me know please lol.  
> I decided a little angst, but it's not bad at all. I promise! Leave some reviews or something.  
> Luv ya ok bye now  
> Tumblr: GonaClexa


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops it's been a hot minute.  
> i'm back tho!

"Babe." Camila muttered into the waitress's shoulder. "I have to pee. I need you to move a little."

Lauren grumbled and shifted so she was no longer wrapped up with Camila.

"Mmhm." She hummed, pulling Camila in to kiss her neck softly. She opened her eyes and pulled away, smiling at Camila's mussed up hair and sleepy face.

The singer grinned down at Lauren and gave her a quick peck. The singer tried to continue but Lauren pulled away. "Babe, I have morning breath."

Camila simply nodded, pouting. "I'll be back with brushed teeth." There's a spare toothbrush in the workout bathroom." She then quickly threw on a robe, sending a sultry wink to Lauren before walking to the master bedroom's bathroom.

Lauren groaned seeing the singer's bare back with the light scratch marks she had left during their intense night. She groaned again knowing she'd have to get up if she wanted to kiss Camila when she returned to the bedroom.

The waitress pulled the blankets off herself, shivering at the cold air on her naked body. She threw on a discarded flannel, most likely one of Camila's old ones; it was a little small for the waitress, but it hung off her butt enough to cover it standing. She buttoned a few, leaving enough of her chest showing to tease Camila when the woman saw her.

Lauren walked to the weight room's bathroom and quickly found the spare toothbrushes. She picked the green before opening it out of the package and grabbing the toothpaste, then brushing her teeth. When she was finished, she stared into the mirror, rolling her eyes at all the marks Camila left on her exposed neck and chest.

She walked back to the bedroom and smirked at Camila attempting to braid her French braid her hair.

"You need help?" Lauren called out, resting on the doorframe, tilting her head and giving Camila a warm smile.

The singer turned and swallowed harshly at the sexy way Lauren was propped up. "Mmhm. But maybe we should shower first?"

"We'll have to be fast, babe. I have classes today. First one is in two hours."

"That's plenty of time, Lo."

"I have to get there and that'll take an hour." Lauren thought for a moment. "Actually, I have to get to my place to change."

"Well, that gives us an hour. You can borrow my clothes and I'll get my driver to take you. Please, Lo."

Lauren hummed before walking to Camila and straddling her lap. "I guess I could spare an hour for you, Camz."

"I'd hope you could for your girlfriend." Camila teased.

"Let's go, babe." Lauren kissed Camila's lips gently before pulling away and letting her flannel drop and walking slowly to the bathroom.

"Yes indeed." The singer grinned, trailing behind Lauren to the shower.

~~~

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Lauren whispered into Camila's lips. Giving the girl another kiss before pulling away slightly.

Camila grumbled, "I want to see you tonight. It won't be long until the album drops and I'll go on tour. I won't be able to see you as often."

Lauren raised her eyebrows. "Alright, Camz. Tonight sounds good. Your place or mine?" Lauren teased lightly, brushing the singer's bangs out of her eyes.

Camila took a moment and scooted back from Lauren. They were in a black BMW, one of Camila's many cars. Lauren still didn't get why she had so many if she couldn't drive. The singer claimed it's her incentive to get her license, _besides her promise to Lauren._

"What? You look like you're thinking too hard-" The waitress murmured before being cut off.

"Move in with me." Camila said suddenly, her face full of confidence.

Lauren scooted away a little, taken back. "What?"

"Move in with me. I'm serious. I really like you and I've _never_ felt this way about anyone. _Ever_."

"We've only known each other for like, a month-"

"I know, babe. But I want to spend time with you and get to know you more and fall even harder for you and have crazy good sex and sing for you and-"

Camila paused her rant to meet Lauren's eyes. They had tears brimming in them. "Lo-"

"Okay."

Camila frowned. "What?"

Lauren took a breath. "Okay. I think it's the post-sex hormones talking, but I'll move in with you. However, you'll have to get your license because I find it important to-"

Camila pushed forward and attached her lips to Lauren's, shutting the girl up. "Fuck yes. Thank you, Lo. You wasn't regret this." The singer pushed her hand up the waitress's shirt, letting her hand brush over the woman's stomach. "I'm so happy, baby."

Lauren chuckled against Camila's lips. "Me too, babe. Me too. But I have to go now. I have my sociology class in ten minutes."

Camila pouted and gently stroked Lauren's stomach. "Fine. But then you'll come back home?"

"Home? Yeah." Lauren grinned at the term, happy with the current situation. However, she did not want to think of hauling all her stuff over to Camila's house anytime soon. Sorry, Lauren's house.

"Okay. Go to class before I ravish you again." Camila chuckled.

"More like, before I ravish you again."

"Bye, babe."

"Bye." Lauren kissed Camila one last time before stepping out the car to go to class.

~~~

"YOU'RE MOVING IN WITH HER?!"

Lauren winced, moving the phone away from ear. "Look, DJ, I guess it was a hasty decision, but I really want to do this-"

"YOU'VE GONE ON ONE OFFICIAL DATE! I know you two haven't really spent a day apart, but still! Even for lesbians, you are moving fast!" Dinah responded, enraged at her best friend.

" _Bisexual_." Lauren muttered before running a hand through her hair, "Look, Dinah, I know it seems unorthodox, but she'll be going on tour soon, and I want to be with her while I still can. She makes me feel really good. We've basically gone on at least fifteen dates before the concert; she just didn't want to count them as such. Please support me here, DJ. Please. I think I might love her." Lauren finished with a whisper as she walked out of the college, finished with her class. Camila said she'd have her driver pick her up, and like usual, Lauren declined saying she didn't have to. Camila, of course, insisted and even said she'd go along.

Lauren saw the car and smiled softly before remembering Dinah still hadn't responded to her confession. "You there, Dinah?"

"Yes." The Polynesian girl whispered. "Wow. I'm happy for you, Lo. I really am, I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I do-"

"Let me finish." Dinah said softly, cutting the green eyed girl off. "Have you thought about what it'll be like when Camila is on tour for like, six months? You'll be in her big house all alone."

"She has animals! And we'll meet up!" Lauren interjected, beginning to believe she hadn't really thought things through.

"I'm not saying don't do this. Honestly, I think you should. It's been awhile since you put yourself out there. You basically spend all your time at her place now days anyways."

"I know. Thank you, DJ. Can I call you later? I need to prep for a presentation I have to give in a couple days."

Dinah sighed, "Fine, Jauregui. But you better call before you officially move in because I need to make sure you're doing this for the right reason."

"Bye, DJ." Lauren hung up, knowing it was a little rude. The waitress knew Dinah was just trying to look out for her, but she still felt a little offended.

_Camila {3:46}- where u at? i cant wait to kiss u_

Lauren smiled at the text the singer had just sent her.

_Lauren {3:46}- Parking lot four. (And I can't wait to kiss you either.)_

_Camila {3:47}- ok i see ur beautiful face now. we switched cars n r in the Maybach 62_

_Lauren {3:47}- What the fuck is a Maybach 62? Idk cars, Camz. Just honk._

Lauren shook her head, grinning as a miniature looking limousine honked, rolling up next to her. Knowing Camila had to use a driver, she got in the back, smiling as she saw the singer's makeup free face. They both leaned in after Lauren clicked her seatbelt and gave a slow kiss.

"I didn't peg you for a blueberry chapstick girl." Camila murmured into Lauren's lips as the driver began to start in their way to Camila's house.

Lauren rolled her eyes and nuzzled into Camila's shoulder. "I'm not. Some girl in my class said my lips looked dry, so I used an extra one of hers." She said, not thinking anything of it.

Camila's eyes narrowed. "Mhmm."

Lauren frowned at the sound, but brushed it off. "You wanna do something today? Go to the beach? Go see a movie? Go pl-"

"Was she hitting on you or something?" Camila spit out, not being able to keep the question in.

"What? Was who hitting on me?" Lauren asked, puzzled.

"The girl that gave you her chapstick. Why else would she comment on your lips? Who even does that? Stare at someone's lips I mean."

Lauren pulled away from Camila. "Babe, I'm dating _you_. Even if she was hitting on me, which I doubt she was, I'm with you. I'm dating you. Not her." She tried reassuring.

Camila shrugged and bit her lip, seeming frustrated. "Whatever."

Lauren shook her head, a displeased look on her face. "No. You don't get to do that. If you want this," She gestured between them. "than you can't brush something off that bothers you."

Camila glanced down at her hands. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to a relationship with someone who actually gives a shit about me."

"What do you mean?"

Camila sighed, reaching for Lauren's hand. The singer gripped the waitress's gently, running her thumb back and forth soothingly.

"People either date me for fame, money, PR, or some kind of perk. I stopped dating for a little bit so I could just focus on me." Camila looked back up at Lauren. "Well, that is until I met you."

Lauren cocked her head and leaned in for a slow kiss. She broke away and smiled softly. "I am dating you for a perk."

Camila frowned, "What?"

"Your Cuban ass." Lauren giggled as Camila punched her shoulder lightly.

"You little fucker. You scared me for a second." The singer grumbled.

The car came to a stop and they were both surprised they had arrived at the mansion that Lauren had to learn to call home.

As they entered their house, Lauren paused and turned to Camila.

"Do you think we're moving to fast?" She asked softly, not wanting to offend Camila.

The singer frowned, locking the door behind her. "I think even if we are moving fast, it's okay. If I've learned anything, it's that waiting for the right time is bullshit because there's never aright time."

Lauren nodded slowly.

Camila frowned harder. "Are you having doubts about moving in? 'Cause if you are, it's fine. I just wish you'd talk to me about it."

The waitress shrugged. "I don't have doubts. I'm just nervous." Lauren added quickly, "In a good way, of course!"

Camila smiled, biting her lip. "I am too. We'll figure it out together."

"Yeah. Together." Lauren grinned, pulling the singer into a long kiss.

~~~

_"I've heard there was a secret chord that David played and it pleased the lord."_

Lauren watched as the coffee shop singer played a few wrong chords on the piano before stopping, obviously frustrated.

The green eyed girl looked around the shop and realized people were giving the singer a judging stare.

Lauren rolled her eyes before standing up and walking to the singer, "You want me to play it while you sing?"

The young woman nodded. "Yes! Thank you so much! My friend was supposed to come and play but bailed, I thought I could play-"

"It's all good. How many songs do you have on your set?" Lauren asked, smiling at the girl.

"Uh, eleven. Three of them are originals, but I still have a score for them."

Lauren nodded. "Cool. Oh, I'm Lauren by the way."

"Hi, Lauren." The girl teased sticking her hand out, "I'm Avaline. But please, call me Ava."

The green eyed girl shook her hand lightly before sitting at the piano bench and quickly reading over the music. She gave Ava a small smile before beginning to play the beginning chords.

~~~

"Again, thank you so much, Lauren. You're so amazing at piano, I mean, you were sight reading almost all of those pieces!" Ava said while sitting cross legged counting the money.

Lauren smiled, closing up the piano. "It was nothing. I had nothing better to do. My classes are done for the day and," She glanced at her watch, "I don't see my girlfriend until nine tonight."

"That gives me three hours to take you out somewhere and really thank you for helping." Ava added, "Since you won't take any money."

"I did it as a courtesy from working woman to another." Lauren smiled before grabbing her bag and throwing her untouched, cold coffee in the trash. "Besides, I need to get home anyways. The movers should be done."

Lauren and Ava had talked, getting to know a little about each other in between Ava's songs. Lauren told her how she was moving into her girlfriend's apartment and Ava told her about how she and her boyfriend had just split up, they bonded over both being bisexual.

Lauren wasn't stupid. She knew Ava had been dropping a few flirty words here and there. Each time, however, the green eyed girl either mentioned her girlfriend or changed the topic.

"Oh." The singer said dejected. "Well, at least let me give you my number."

Lauren nodded slowly, "Alright."

Ava quickly wrote her number on the napkin, adding a little heart with the comment, _thx for your help ;)_

"Bye." Lauren took the napkin, folding it and sticking it in the back of her jean pocket.

"Bye Lauren. Don't be a stranger."

~~~

Lauren watched as the last of her boxes had been moved in. In all honesty, she didn't have a lot of stuff. She was never one to hang on to things out of memory. Her guitar and her journal was all she needed.

"Honey, I'm home!" Camila shouted, slipping off her shoes and running up the stairs, jumping into Lauren's arms. "Mmm, I missed you."

"Camz, it's been less than a day since you've seen me."

"That's too long." The singer murmured into Lauren's ear, beginning to press kisses on the waitress's neck.

Lauren rolled her eyes playfully and rested her hands on Camila's hips. "You're very excited."

The singer just continued to let her lips roam over Lauren's throat and neck, teasing with her teeth every few kisses.

" _Fuck_ , Camz- I have to unpack and-" Lauren but back a moan as one of Camila's hands found its way under her shirt and the other into Lauren's back pocket, cupping her ass.

"Mmm, what's this?" Camila broke her lips from Lauren's skin.

"It's just from this girl that I helped out today."

Camila frowned as she read the napkin, seeing the heart. "What did you help her with?" She tried to ask as nonchalantly as possibly.

"She was playing at a coffee shop and didn't know the full chords to her songs, so I played the piano for her set." Lauren saw Camila trying to hide her frown, "And before you say anything, babe, know that I won't be seeing her again. I promise all I did was play piano-"

"I'm not upset about you helping her, Lauren." Camila butted in. "I just didn't know you played piano."

"Oh. Uh, yeah I play a few instruments."

"Can you sing?" Camila asked, setting the note on the counter and taking a step towards her girlfriend.

"I mean- I don't like to, no." Lauren responded, stuttering at the sultry look Camila was giving her.

"Lo, you know how much I appreciate music. You don't know how much I appreciate musicians." Camila pushed Lauren against the counter, pinning her against it.

"Oh." The waitress breathed out, grasping the edge of the counter so hard her knuckles turned white.

"I wish you would've told me sooner." Camila whispered, bringing her index and middle finger up to Lauren's mouth. She pushed them against the waitress's lips.

Lauren's eyes widened as she allowed Camila's fingers between her lips.

"Suck." The singer commanded.

Lauren's panties became even more soaked as she lapped at Camila's fingers.

The singer pulled them out, giving Lauren a quick kiss before pulling down the waitress's jeans roughly.

"Do you wanna-"

"Yes." Lauren breathe out, knowing exactly what the singer was asking.

Camila slipped her hand into Lauren's panties and brought her fingers to her entrance.

"Please, Camz." Lauren pleaded, thrusting her hips, trying to get Camila to enter her.

Camila grinned against Lauren's neck, "Anything for you, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me forever to update. school is already kicking my ass. plus, i've been writing the angsty story i mentioned before. comment when u want me to put it on here :)
> 
> !!!!! leave a comment if u want this to continue or if u like it. thank u all, luv u !!!!!  
> ps- i barley proofread this... srry


	7. Chapter 7

"Lauren! You've got two tables waiting on you!"

"Yeah, DJ, I know. I'm getting to them, just give me a sec." Lauren responded, grabbing the tray of plates and heading off to her customers. She muttered to herself, "And I'm supposed to be the one in charge of _her_."

"And Lo," Dinah paused in the kitchen, gently resting her arm on Lauren's, pausing the girl's movements. "Don't think I forgot about that talk I promised we'd have."

Lauren frowned for a second before recalling the night of the Justin Bieber concert. The waitress was still figuring out if she was good enough to be dating someone who was amazing and talented and beautiful and famous and successful. "Dinah-"

"No buts. We're having the conversation after work." The Polynesian girl said sternly, letting go of Lauren's arm.

"Alright. Fine." She responded, rolling her eyes and making her way towards the table in need of food.

After she finished setting the plates down, she saw a familiar face. She smiled and shook her head softly as she made her way over to the corner table.

"Well if it isn't my favorite waitress." The singer taunted, biting her bottom lip and giving Lauren a sultry look.

The green eyed girl narrowed her eyes and gave Camila a teasing glare. "You have rehearsals tonight. What are you doing here?"

Camila leaned forward and brushed a piece of lint off Lauren's leg. "Well, I was hoping I could steal you for a minute?" She asked innocently.

Lauren pouted and looked around the busy restaurant. "Sorry, babe, but I'm super busy right now. I have another table waiting on me-"

"I'm that table." Camila winked and stood up, grabbing Lauren's hand. "Now, I need you to help me decide on an item." She said sweetly as she pulled the waitress to the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

Camila quickly checked to make sure the bathroom was empty before pushing Lauren onto the couch and straddling her. "Here's the thing, Lo. I just finished my album," Camila frowned before quickly adding, "For real this time. It's being sent off to stores in less than two weeks and I'm so fucking excited."

Lauren looked up at Camila with wide yet proud eyes. "I'm so happy baby. I-"

"And you know how I get when I'm excited." Camila interrupted, unbuttoning Lauren's white work shirt. "I get really, really horny."

Lauren flushed and rested her hands on Camila's waist. "Camz, I'd love to, but I'm at work and-"

"So we better be quick, huh?" The singer stated rather than asked, slowly moving her thighs between Lauren's. Camila began to rock against her as she finished unbuttoning the waitress's shirt.

As Camila pushed her hands into Lauren's bra, squeezing her breasts, the waitress flipped their position.

Camila smirked under Lauren, "You're going to top?" She asked, moving her hands from Lauren's breasts to the button on her pants.

The green eyed girl raised an eyebrow and grabbed Camila's hands, pinning her up against the couch. "You're going to come so hard, you'll be begging me to top every time after this."

Camila swallowed harshly, her panties getting soaked at her girlfriend's words. The waitress pulled Camila's pants down, roughly pulling her panties with it.

One hand tracked down between Camila's legs, and Lauren found her wetness.

"Hmm, someone really is excited." Lauren teased, attaching her mouth to Camila neck and leaving very obvious marks.

She circled Camila's clit with her middle finger, just enough to make the singer start moaning again. She needed to hear all of it.

"Lo, _please_." The brown eyed girl begged, tilting her head back as she let out a low moan.

"Please what?" Lauren sounded so innocent as she asked an obvious question; a question they both knew the answer to. Camila wanted to make Lauren blush, to work her up as much as the green eyed girl did to her.

"Please put your fingers inside me. Please, baby, fuck me hard and make me scream so loud, everyone in this restaurant hears me." The request made Lauren groan as she entered Camila with two fingers, pumping in and out of her quickly. The waitress felt her own panties getting so soaked as she felt the singer clench around her.

"Harder, baby. _More_." Camila's moans were hidden by Lauren's mouth attaching to her lips, letting her tongue explore the signer's mouth. It wasn't long before Camila started panting heavily,

"Shit! Lo, I'm com-"

Lauren attached her mouth to Camila's, drowning out the girl's yell.

The singer's walls clenched around Lauren's fingers as Camila's head rolled back and she closed her eyes, slowly kissing Lauren back. She came down from her orgasm as Lauren released her from their kiss. "Damn, Camz. You really were horny."

The singer still panted as she tried to get up, failing as Lauren flicked her finger against Camila's clit.

The brown eyed girl gave Lauren a look before pushing her off. "It's my turn to make you come, baby." Lauren shivered as Camila's hand trailed up her stomach. "You're such a naughty girl thinking you top." Camila smirked as Lauren flushed and swallowed heavily. "I'm going to make you come so hard you forget your own name."

Lauren gulped as Camila sent her a dirty wink and began pulling her shirt off. "You better be quick and quiet, baby, or someone's gonna knock. Then they're gonna see me with my fingers inside of you as you beg me to fuck you harder."

Lauren's eyes rolled back as Camila unexpectedly pulled her bra off and took her left breast into her mouth.

Lauren just kept telling herself one thing: _stay quiet_.

~~~

_One week later_

After Lauren and Camila's, well, encounter, Lauren had quickly finished her job and told Dinah they'd talk the next day. The Polynesian girl seemed unconvinced until she was sent Camila's address and a time for them to talk.

"Damn, Lo. If I had known that this place was your new house, I would come over much sooner." She said whistling at the architecture and general size. "This place is-"

"Really nice, yeah. I got it the first five time, Dinah." Lauren responded, rolling her eyes as they made their way to the kitchen.

The Polynesian girl shrugged and turned to Lauren, sending her a smirk. "So, where haven't you guys done it."

"DJ!" Lauren yelled, blushing from head to toe. "That's-"

"Inappropriate. Whatever. I just wanna know where I can sit without cringing. I'm guessing you've orgasmed in all these rooms, right? I mean, that's the first thing I'd do if I moved in a mansion with a hot celebrity."

Lauren flushed even more, pinching Dinah's arm lightly. "Fuck off." They both sat down at the large table, and Lauren clasped her hands. "Alright, let's get down to business."

Dinah grinned.

Lauren widened her eyes, realizing what she'd said. "Don't-"

"TO DEFEAT THE HUNS! DID THEY SEND ME DAUGHTERS, WHEN I ASKED FOR SONS?"

"This is going to be a long talk." Lauren muttered, her head falling into her hands.

After Dinah finished screaming the song, she grabbed a glass down from Camila's, sorry, _Lauren's and Camila's_ cabinet. She asked the green eyed girl if she could pour herself a drink from their alcohol shelf.

"Dinah, that's mostly Camila's-"

"All the more reason to take some." Dinah teased, grabbing an expensive looking scotch from the rack. She poured them both a glass, generously, and winked at Lauren before taking a gulp of hers. "Damn that shit is strong."

Lauren scoffed, doubting Dinah, before taking a gulp of hers as well. She began coughing. "Ah, shit!"

The Polynesian girl chuckled and set her glass down as Lauren continued to try to drink hers.

They began talking about Lauren and her feelings.

"So you love her?" Dinah asked, watching Lauren pour her fifth glass of a new drink and get drunker and drunker by the second.

"Uh, duh. She do amazing. She is kind and thoughtful and smart and beautiful, god, she's beautiful." Lauren pauses before grinning, "And she's amazing in bed." The girl slurred out, tipping her glass back and finishing it off.

Dinah raised her eyebrows, "Alright Lo, I think you've had more than enough to drink tonight. One last question before I call an Uber."

Lauren's eyes glazed over as she tried to concentrate on Dinah. "Hmm?"

"Do you think this relationship is really going to last? With her being gone on tour and being in the eye of the public?"

Lauren frowned, too drunk to slide out of the question. "I love her, so I don't care what it takes as long as we both keep trying." She answered honestly before biting her lip, "And we continue to fuck each other's brains out." She giggled at Dinah's grossed out face.

"Okay, Lo. I'm bringing you to bed, ya nasty kid."

After Dinah helped Lauren get ready to sleep, she left the mansion. Stepping out of the door to leave, she almost ran in to Camila.

"Whoops! Sorry, Dinah! Didn't see you." Camila smiled, exhausted from her day of interviews and tour planning.

Dinah shrugged, "Sorry for staying so late." She was about to walk to her Uber before she paused, "Uh, I sort of opened some alcohol and Lauren got, well, plastered. She's in bed right now. I'll see you later, Cabello."

Camila raised her eyebrows but gave a quick wave to Dinah before entering her home.

She wanted to go check on Lauren, but knew she had to feed the animals first. She took them outside to play for a while before bringing them back in and locking the door. She was scratching Coda's ear when she heard a noise coming from her master bedroom. She frowned, knowing Lauren should be asleep.

She quickly gave each animal a kiss on the head before making her way up to her bedroom.

"Mmm."

Camila heard again, she pushed open her door and her jaw dropped.

Lauren was laying over the covers, only in a red bra and black panties. Her hand was between her thighs, under her panties. Camila realized the noises she had been hearing was Lauren pleasuring herself.

"Camz, _fuuuuck_." Lauren cried out softly, her fingers rubbing herself.

Camila knew Lauren was drunk, so she didn't want to do anything sexual with the girl, but she had no clue what she was supposed to do at the moment.

_So she watched._

She didn't want to feel like she was being a creep or inappropriate, so she cleared her throat, gaining Lauren's attention. The green eyed girl simply winked at her before continuing.

Camila closed the door silently behind her and leaned against the doorframe.

She watched as Lauren got closer and closer to her orgasm. "Fuck me, Camz. Oh baby, right there." Lauren muttered as she came, looking at her girlfriend through her orgasm.

Camila was beyond turned on, but she knew it would be wrong to do anything more than kiss and hold Lauren in her state. Even if the green eyed girl was giving her the most lustful look she'd ever received.

"Camz, baby, join me." Lauren murmured, taking her hand out of her panties and offering her soaked fingers to Camila.

The singer shuddered before moving over to the bed and pinning Lauren down in the bed. She stared lustfully down at the waitress. "Baby, let's go to bed."

"But we're already in bed." Lauren slurred, pulling Camila into her chest.

"Lauren, babe, you're wasted. Let's just sleep, okay?" Camila smiled, giving the green eyed girl a kiss on the cheek before laying next to her.

"Camilaaaaa. I want to-"

Camila raised an eyebrow, "Lauren. We're going to bed."

The waitress pouted drunkenly before rolling into Camila's side, snuggling into her chest.

"Hey, Camz?" She asked after a minute.

"Hmm?" Camila asked, trying not to fall asleep. She still need to eat something, brush her teeth, and take her makeup off.

"I love you." Lauren sighed into the crook of Camila's shoulder.

The singer's mouth fell open before she heard Lauren's breathing even out. She gave the waitress a quick kiss on her forehead. "I love you too, Lauren."

~~~

Lauren pulled her hoodie over her head, coughing as she slipped under the covers of her shared bed with Camila. It was less than a week before Camila was going to tour through the U.S. and after, Europe. The singer told Lauren she'd be finished in about two months. The two had planned for this night to be a fancy date night, until Lauren got sick.

The waitress pulled the sheets so she was covered completely. She reached into her pajama pockets and grabbed her phone.

_Lauren (5:32)- Heyy Camz... don't be mad please, but I think I'm sick._

Lauren waited for a response before setting her phone on the nightstand and yawning. "I'll just close my eyes for a little bit..."

After a minute, the green eyed girl was out.

She woke to to someone brushing her hair out of her face. As she opened her eyes, she saw her girlfriend.

"Aww, sorry, Lo. I didn't mean to wake you." Camila whispered, her own bangs falling just a little over her eyes. The singer smiled softly at Lauren's pout, knowing what the girl was going to say.

"Don't blame yourself, Lo. You didn't mean to get sick and you can't do anything about it now. Let me so heat up some soup and pick out a movie and then we'll cuddle. That can be out date night."

Lauren bit her lip, "Sounds perfect, Camz." The waitress was still disappointed, but she saw how Camila was making the most of Lauren's situation, so she tried as well. "Can we watch _Hotel Transylvania Two_?" She asked, only wanting to watch it for Camila's song.

The singer rolled her eyes, chuckling and gaving Lauren a lingering kiss on her forehead. "Of course, baby girl."

Lauren flushed, licking her lips. She pulled Camila back to her, giving her a kiss on the hand.

Camila raised an eyebrow, biting her lip, and smiling at her girlfriend. "You like that, Lo?"

Lauren nodded, grinning as she pushed Camila away, "Go put it in, Camz."

"I gotta grab your soup, _baby girl._ " Camila winked, sending a shiver down Lauren's spine.

"Uh, yeah- you, in- okay," Lauren stuttered, making Camila giggle.

"I'll be back in a sec."

Lauren just nodded dumbly, staring at Camila's ass as she left.

~~~

"This vampire really needs to cut his fingernails. He can't even answer the damn phone they're so long!" Lauren playfully said exasperated.

Camila chuckled, leaning in to kiss the green eyed girl before pouting when Lauren stopped her from attaching their lips.

"Please, Lo?" The singer begged, rubbing her hand on Lauren's arm, wanting to kiss the green eyed beauty.

"Camz, I'm sick-"

"I don't care." The singer responded, orbiting the movie and pushing Lauren down on the bed to straddle her.

"Well, I do." Lauren frowned, pushing her girlfriend off. "Babe, you go on tour in like, a week. You can't get sick."

"But I wanna kiss you." Camila's lower lip jutted out. "Just one quick kiss?"

"Camila... Don't make this harder than it is." Lauren pouted, giving Camila a playful glare.

Camila rolled her eyed and just turned back to watch the movie.

After a few minutes, Lauren knew she needed to say what was on her mind.

"Hey, Camila?" She asked shyly. The singer tuned to her, a small smile gracing her lips. She hummed, questioning Lauren.

Lauren cleaned her scratchy throat, "Uh, well-"

"What is it, Lo?"

"I know we've talked about it a bit, but what is the tour gonna be like for us? Like, are we gonna call or FaceTime or talk at all-"

"Lauren!" Camila frowned, upset. "Of course we're going to talk! We are going to text all the time and I'll call or FaceTime you after every show. I'll come back here as often as I can, baby." She said, kissing the top of Lauren's hands. "Now that you're in my life, I can't, and don't, want to picture it without you." She took a big breath, "Lauren, I'm in-"

"No! Don't say it!" Lauren said suddenly, wincing at Camila's hurt expression. "No, I mean- I just-" The green eyed girl took a breath similar to Camila's. "Camila, you were first to kiss me, so I want to be the first one to say, I'm in love with you."

Camila's eyes teared up a little, "I love you. And screw you for not letting me kiss you right now, damn it!" She chuckled, watching Lauren giggle at her comment.

"Also," Began Camila, "you told me you loved me the other night, but were too drunk to remember. And thank god for that because otherwise I wouldn't have had the guts to bring it up today."

Lauren blushed, wondering what else she had said while drunk. "I knew I had, you know," The green eyed girl coughed and whispered, "Masturbated in front of you, but that's all I remember."

Camila smirked, "Hey, babe, don't be embarrassed. That was hot as fuck."

Lauren rolled her eyes, still red, "Whatever."

"Come on, _baby_ _girl_. Play nice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy y'all  
> Leave comments and kudos please :) tell me what you want in the next chapters or what you think is going to happen!!  
> Wattpad: trishab123 (I put when I plan to update this fic on there as well as let u guys know when I'll publish my other angst fic!!! Go follow me or something lol)  
> Tumblr: GonaClexa (send me an ask)  
> okay love u guys <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't proof read bc i have a shit ton of homework, sorry!  
> and okay so there's quite a bit of smut in the beginning...

It was the last day before Camila went on tour and Lauren was crabby as she left work. Not only had her day been shitty because of the rude customers, but it was her last night with Camila. The waitress hadn't been able to see the singer after their movie date because of Camila's last minute rehearsals and planning. The singer had offered for Lauren to come with her on tour for just a week or two, but Lauren had a job. The singer hadn't stopped insisting, which cause Lauren to grow irritated and cancel their morning brunch date. Camila and Lauren were both worked up about it, but they knew it was the last night they'd see each other for a while so they put their bitterness aside.

Lauren slid the keys into the lock, twisting and opening the door. She greeted the animals and made her way up to the bedroom after locking the door.

She almost tripped when she saw her girlfriend.

Camila was sitting on their bed, wearing pink lingerie, her hair cascading down in long curls.

"Camz." Lauren breathed out, dropping her keys and purse next to the door before taking a hesitant step to her girlfriend.

"Lauren." Camila smirked, knowing the reaction she'd gotten from Lauren was one of pure lust and love. Camila stood up, taking the necessary steps towards Lauren before she pulled the waitress to her and attached their lips. The singer tugged at Lauren's jacket, pushing it off her shoulders as she slipped her tongue into the green eyed girl's mouth.

Lauren kissed back with excitement, wanting Camila to see that she was also wearing lingerie.

"Fuck." Lauren moaned into Camila's mouth as the singer pushed Lauren onto the bed, straddling her waist. Camila winked at the girl before unbuttoning Lauren's shirt.

The singer's eyes dilated as she took in the lacy black bra that pushed Lauren's breasts up, making Camila's hunger for the waitress grow. "Take off your shirt." The singer ordered, unbuttoning Lauren's work skirt.

The waitress complied, biting her lip and waiting for Camila to see what was under her skirt. The singer paused before she pushed the skirt down to take in Lauren's beauty. "I'm going to miss you so much, my love." Camila whispered as she brought her lips to kiss Lauren's stomach. She continued to slide her tongue over the green eyed girl's stomach as she pulled the waitress's skirt off. Camila froze when she saw Lauren's attire.

The black stockings that were under her skirt were attached to a lacy garter belt. Under said garter belt, Lauren's crotchless panties were on display.

"Baby girl, did you wear this at work?" Camil asked, her voice thick with lust.

The waitress nodded shyly, playing with her fingers as she waited for Camila to say something.

"You're so naughty, my love." Camila whispered, grabbing the waitress's hands and pinning them against the headboard. "And naughty girls get punished."

Lauren couldn't help it as she moaned, feeling her center getting more wet by the second. "Please Camz! I need you."

The singer attached her mouth to Lauren's neck, sucking harshly before biting, being sure to leave a prominent mark. "You're mine."

"Yes, I am! Please Camz, please." Lauren begged, grinding against Camila, trying to get any sort of relief. She wasn't able to move her hands, so she just laid in the bed, panting.

"Please what?" Camila asked, tearing Lauren's lacy bra in one swift move. The waitress's breasts spilled out as Camila began to leave sloppy kisses down her girlfriend's chest.

" _Please_ fuck me!" Lauren yelled as Camila pulled a nipple into her mouth, sucking harshly before moving on to the other breast.

The singer groaned as she pulled away, taking in Lauren's body. She smirked at the hickeys on the girl's beach and chest. She bit her lip as her eyes tracked to Lauren's taunt nipples. As her eyes traveled lower, she felt her heat spread south as she took in her girlfriend's garter belt and panties.

She roughly pulled Lauren into a kiss, letting go of the waitress's hands. She felt Lauren's teeth pull her lip in and Camila moaned as Lauren bit on it.

They broke away and Camila moved back down to Lauren's stomach, pushing the waitress's legs apart and losing her breath at the sight of Lauren's swollen and wet lower lips.

Camila decided there was no need to take off Lauren's garter belt or panties since the panties didn't get in the way.

" _Come on_ , Camila." Lauren groaned, moving her hands to Camila's head, guiding the singer to the waitress's wetness.

"Someone's isn't very patient." Camila muttered as she propped herself up on her elbows, relishing in the feeling of Lauren's fingers running through her hair.

"Please, Camz. Stop teasing and _fuck me already_."

As soon as Camila heard, what felt like, Lauren's millionth plea, the singer attached her mouth to the waitress's clit, pulling the swollen bundle of nerves with her teeth.

Lauren let out a moan from the pleasurable yet painful feeling. " _Fuck_!"

Camila slipped quickly slipped two fingers into Lauren as she lapped at the green eyed girl's clit. She felt Lauren's walls clench around her fingers as she pumped in and out.

Lauren bucked her hips to Camila fingers, tugging her girlfriend's hair even harder.

The singer added a third finger as she hit Lauren's spot. The singer lapped at Lauren's clit faster as she heard Lauren letting out a string of curse words. She felt the waitress clench around her, her walls trapping Camila's fingers as she orgasmed.

"That's it, baby girl. Keep coming." Camila whispered against Lauren's clit as she brushed her thumb over the waitress's sensitive clit. Lauren began to see spots in her vision as she continued to come. " _Oh_ -" Was all the green eyed girl could say.

Camila's smirk returned as Lauren came down from her orgasm. The waitress tugged Camila up, kissing her lips softly. "Gimme a minute and I'll return the favor." Lauren muttered, trying to catch her breath.

"Baby, you don't have to return anything. If you're spent, it's okay." Camila kissed Lauren temple before adding, "I _did_ work you pretty hard."

Lauren rolled her eyes before kissing Camila lips again. "Hey Camz?"

Camila raised her eyebrows. "Yes?"

"I love you so much."

The singer felt her heart sing with joy. Camila kissed Lauren's cheek and then began peppering kisses over Lauren's face. "I love so much too, Lo."

"Now," Lauren said more seriously. "I believe I have a favor to return." She finished with a smirk, quickly flipping Camila into her back after unclasping the girl's bra.

"Well, I won't complain." Camila's eyes fluttered back as Lauren began to suck on the singer's breasts.

_Two hours later..._

"No more, Camz. I'm too sensitive." Lauren groaned, weakly pushing Camila away from her center.

"Well, three orgasms will do that you."

"Holy shit. Was it really that many?" Lauren asked, opening her eyes and smiling up at Camila's smirking face.

"Three for you and four for me. I was just trying to make it even." The singer chuckled, laying her head in the pillow and giving Lauren a quick kiss on the shoulder.

"Well, that one thing I did with my tongue gave you two right in a row." Lauren teased, brushing a strand of loose hair out of her eyes.

Camila hummed into the pillow, beginning to fall asleep. They both were exhausted from work and all the orgasms.

Lauren kissed her girlfriend's forehead before snuggling up to her. "Goodnight, my love."

"Night, Lo. I love you." Camila whispered.

 

* * *

 

Lauren woke to soft kisses being placed on her shoulder. The waitress groaned as she awakened, squinting at the sunlight beginning to stream through the curtains.

"Camz." Lauren sighed out, feeling the singer snuggle into her, leaving more kisses across her neck.

"I made you some waffles and I cut up some fruit." Camila whispered to her girlfriend, moving her hand from Lauren's stomach to intertwine their hands. "It's in the kitchen though, baby."

Lauren groaned again, not wanting to leave the comfort of their bed. "Ugh, alright." The waitress playfully complained, "Five more minutes though."

"It'll get cold."

"Let it." Lauren said, knowing what she'd have to do to convince Camila to let her stay in bed. The waitress opened her eyes and moved her hips so she was pressing into Camila. "Mmm, I'm just so comfortable, baby." Lauren heard Camila's breath hitch. The waitress smirked before grasping their intertwined hands harder and moving them to Lauren's breast. "Aren't you comfortable?"

Camila swallowed heavily as Lauren palmed her own breasts with their hands. The singer counted to five before moving off Lauren and pulling her up. After Lauren's first two orgasms, Camila had taken off her girlfriend's garter belt and panties, leaving them skin to skin.

Camila took in Lauren's uncovered beauty as the waitress pouted she had to get up. "That was rude, Camila."

The brown eyed girl shrugged as she tied her robe tighter. It had loosened when she climbed into bed with her girlfriend.

"Come on, _baby girl_."

The singer tugged Lauren into the kitchen after Lauren had put on a robe too, much to Camila's dismay.

Lauren saw the bowl of fruit immediately and threw a grape into her mouth, smirking at her own skill.

Camila shook her head, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Where are the waffles?" Lauren pouted looking around, not seeing anything. Her eyes landed on a box with a ribbon tied around it. She frowned and turned towards her girlfriend.

"Where are the waffles?"

Camila chuckled and pulled Lauren over to the box. "Baby, I got you something better than waffles." The singer grabbed the box carefully before setting it on the kitchen counter.

Lauren's eyes widened when she saw little holes in the box. "Camila what-"

A small yipping sound echoes from the box and Lauren turned towards Camila her mouth agape.

Camila grinned as she grabbed her phone and started to record.

"Holy shit, Camila. Is this what I think it is?!" Lauren started jumping up and down.

"Why don't you open it, Lo?" Camila teased, waiting for her girlfriend to see what's inside.

Lauren caustically untied the ribbon before unfolding the box's flaps and pushing them aside. Her mouth fell open as she saw the contents of the box. "Holy macaroni."

Camila giggled at Lauren's word choice.

The waitress gave her a playful glare, "Well I'm not about to cuss in front of this little guy." Lauren turned back to the box and slowly pulled out the miniature golden doodle that was wagging its tail like crazy.

"What do you wanna name him?" Camila asked, still recording her excited girlfriend.

Lauren grinned up at Camila phone. "Waffle."

Camila's jaw dropped before she stopped recording and jumped on Lauren, giving her and the dog a koala hug. "I love you so much!"

Lauren grinned, holding the little pup in her arms, "I love you." The waitress smirked before adding, "The dog I mean."

Camila jumped off her and gave her a light jab in the ribs. "Rude."

"Is he ours, Camz?" Lauren asked as Camila led them over to the window overlooking the beach. It was a cloudy and rainy day, and Lauren had never seen a landscape more beautiful.

The singer gave Lauren a chaste kiss. "Yes. And before you worry about looking after him and the rest of the animals, I hired an old friend to take care of them."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Do you trust them not to release information about our relationship?"

Camila nodded with a smile. "Yes. She's a really nice person and she's doing this as more of a favor than a job."

Lauren nodded as she gave kisses to Waffle's head. "What's her name?"

"Ally Brooke."

Lauren was glad she was holding Waffle with two hands otherwise she maybe dropped him. "Ally Brooke?! As in the Ally Brooke that acts on Animal Whisperer?!"

"Don't freak out?" Camila replied weakly.

"Holy sh-" Lauren stopped herself from swearing, glancing down at the puppy in her arms. "Holy macaroni! Why didn't you tell me you knew her? Dinah and I have been her fans since like, the first season six years ago!"

Camila shrugged, smiling softly at Lauren's expression. "I didn't think it was a big deal. And babe, for the record, if I told you every celebrity I was close friends with, you'd probably cry."

Lauren calmed down and rolled her eyes playfully. "Fuck off, Cabello. No need to toot your own horn."

"Well, she is coming here for her show."

Lauren's eyes few wide again. "What?! She going to be training little Waffle and Lilly and Coda and Wiggles and Smurf and Gem?!"

"Yep." Camila responded, popping the 'p'.

"Then how are we going to convince the entire world I'm not your live in girlfriend if it's going to be broadcasted to every home with cable?"

Camila grinned, "You, Miss Jauregui are my live in therapist."

"No way." Lauren responded, shifting Waffle in her arms so she could lightly push Camila. "People won't buy that!"

"Okay, so why don't we just tell them we're together?" Camila asked half serious, half joking,

"What?" Lauren asked, completely thrown. "Camila, now is so not the time for this discussion. You leave in four hours to be gone for two months! I love you babe, and I can't wait for the world to know, just maybe after college is over and after we have time to talk this through and think over it and-"

"You're right. I'm sorry." Camila grumbled, knowing she needed to appreciate the few hours she had left with her girlfriend. "I'll just tell them you're house sitting and that you're just a friend."

"Okay." Lauren responded, content. She watched Camila bite at her lip, worrying. "Camz, baby, what wrong?"

The singer's eyes welled up with tears. "I don't want to leave you for two months."

Lauren quickly pulled Camila in for a soothing hug, resting the pup on just one arm, happy it wasn't wiggling around.

Lauren gave Camila's forehead a kiss before she pulled away a few inches. "I love you, Karla Camila Cabello Estrabao. And I will always wait for you. Well text and all and FaceTime time. And when you come back here, I'll go see you in concert and we can fuck in your dressing room." Lauren teased, kissing Camila's blushing cheeks. She continued to pepper the singer's face in kisses until Waffle started to become restless on her arm. She moved away from Camila and set the pup back in his little box where he happily curled up in a ball to sleep. Lauren then moved back to Camila and laid her head on the singer's chest. "Its only been a couple months, but you, Camila, are my first priority. If you need me to come to a show or need me to fly out to hold you, I will."

This brought more tears to the singer's eyes. "And if you, Lauren Michelle Jauregui Morgado, need me to hold you or fuck you in your workplace bathroom, I will gladly fly over to do so."

Lauren giggled and playfully hit Camila. "We were having such a sweet moment, babe."

Camila shrugged. "We made it our own version of sweet."

The two pulled away from each other and as Camila looked into Lauren's eyes, she knew she truly would do anything for her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay a few notes:  
> 1) this chapter wasn't supposed to happen for another few days or so, but i decided "screw my trig homework, i'm writing more fanfiction"  
> 2) trigonometry is really fucking hard.  
> 3) my Wattpad really needs attention, so please hit that up @trishab123 (omg i sound so desperate, i'm sorry guys) also, so does my Tumblr:WarriorClexa  
> 4) leave a comment or kudos or BOTH  
> 5) sorry i'm a loser and write long ass notes. okay anyways, love you guys! treat yo selves and make good choices, bye.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooooop i actually am updating. lol i just failed my trig test today and wrote in the bottom "really sorry... i thought I knew more :("
> 
> and i am mortified.
> 
> anyways, here's the chapter.

Lauren pulled herself out of the bed, rubbing her eyes before feeling a wave of dizziness. She sat back on the bed, feeling her forehead and cussing at the normal temperature. The waitress had been feeling like shit, yet didn't have any other symptoms besides dizziness, headaches and feeling exhausted. Lauren was just blaming it on overworking and missing her girlfriend.

She heard her phone ringing, keeping her eyes closed, she reached to grab it.

"Hallo?"

" _How's my baby girl?"_

Lauren blushed and smiled, hearing Camila's voice. "She's doing well but missing her girlfriend a whole bunch."

Camila pouted, _"Aww, Lo. Don't make me miss you more. I really hope to make it to your graduation next week. So let's just look forward to that, yeah?"_

Lauren bit her lip, knowing Camila probably wasn't going to make it. The singer had too many shows and events to get to.

Lauren was finally graduating from college. She had an internship all lined up in a publishing company and a part time job that would start in the summer, she would be a summer school counselor. She had given notice to her waitressing job, but she wasn't completely quitting. She would be an emergency back up in case another waiter or waitress got sick. _(Which happened a lot because of all the people they were around serving food to.)_

"Yeah, Camz, about that-"

_"Lo, I'm gotta go. But I'll talk to you soon, alright? Love you!"_

"Love you t-" Lauren stopped when she heard the phone being hung up. She rolled her eyes, not necessarily at Camila, but instead at how little time they were able to talk.

The waitress stood back up, ignoring the dizziness, and stripped out of her panties and Camila's shirt.

Lauren had been wearing a lot of Camila's clothes, needing the level of comfort while her girlfriend was off touring. Lauren had been very lonely, even after she'd met with Ally and done a few scenes for her show. The waitress had been ecstatic to meet Ally, and the actress had lived up to her hype. She was the sweetest little mother bear Lauren had ever met. Instantly, the two clicked and Lauren knew they'd be friends.

The waitress had a few days off of waitressing and didn't have to appear on the show, so she decided she'd go out to the beach. _(Aka- her backyard.)_

Lauren put on her skimpy black bikini, the one Camila called the _"I really want to fuck you against every wall in this house"_ before slathering on sunscreen, knowing just how much it hurt to be sunburnt.

Then, Lauren got an idea.

She grabbed her phone and unlocked it, going to the camera app. She pulled the material down on her breasts as much as she could without showing anything too private before biting her lip and giving the camera a sultry look.

She made sure her breasts looked amazing before sending the picture to Camila with a text.

_Lauren {9:52}- I'm really missing you, Camz..._

Lauren set down her phone, knowing Camila would be too busy to even glance at her phone for a while. The waitress grabbed a towel before walking over the short boardwalk and into the warm sand. She smiled up at the sun, closing her eyes. She laid out her towel, far enough from the gentle waves coming in against the shoreline, before plopping down on it. She closed her eyes briefly, and before she knew it, was asleep.

She woke to a wet sensation on her toes. She groggily opened her eyes and was shocked to see how far the water had gotten. Lauren realized she must've been asleep for quite a while if the water got so high up.

She winced as she stood up, knowing she didn't reapply sunscreen. She walked back inside, shivering at the air conditioned house. She made her way back upstairs to the kitchen and grabbed her phone to check the time. As soon as she hit the home button, the screen lit up with notifications she missed while she was asleep.

_Camila {10:22}- FUCK LAUREN GIVE A GIRL A WARNING!_

_Camila {10:22}- fuck i want u so bad rn_

_Camila {10:24}- oh my gawd i want to fuck u against every surface in our house and then bring u down to the beach and eat u out like a goddamned four course meal_

_{2 missed calls from 'Camila'}_

Lauren bit her lip, knowing the kind of texts that were going to follow as she continued to scroll through the notifications.

_Camila {10:26}- the fuck? u can't send a pic like that and then not answer ur phone. i'm so fucking wet thinking about u baby_

_Camila {10:27}- ur in so much trouble when i get home. ur getting a spanking, baby girl._

_Camila {10:28}- holy shit i keep looking at that pic and shiiiiiit I am so fucking hornyyy_

_Camila {10:29}- i am going to fuck u so hard for teasing me like this baby girl... ur rlly gonna get it_

Lauren shuddered with excitement, loving when Camila was confident and sexy and so many other hot things.

_Camila {10:57}- alright, u rlly must be busy if ur leaving ur girlfriend unanswered. i love u so much and i can't wait to fuck u into oblivion, baby girl. call me when u can. xoxo_

Lauren felt heat gather in her southern region. She checked the time and saw it was already two thirty. She stripped out of her bikini and ran over to her bed as she called Camila.

The singer answered on the first ring.

 _"Hmm, this must be a wrong number. See, my girlfriend sent me a really sexy picture and then disappeared for four hours. She left me all hot and bothered."_ Camila teased through the phone.

Lauren but her lip at the sound of Camila's voice. "Sorry about that, Camz. I kinda feel asleep tanning."

Camila let out a quiet growl. " _Did you get burnt, Lauren?"_

"Yes?" Lauren whispered, not sure why Camila sounded angry.

" _You need to be safer. And I won't be able to run aloe all over your flawless body."_ Camila told Lauren, sounding stern. _"I know how small that bikini is compared to the size of your ass and breasts, Lauren. And I know how how much skin would need my hands massaging aloe into it."_

Lauren shuddered, switching her phone to her left hand as her dominant hand trailed down her stomach, resting between her legs. She began to run circles on the inside of her thighs, teasing herself as she knew Camila would do. "Mmhm, Camz. Tell me more."

Camila smiled over the phone, knowing what Lauren was doing by her erratic breathing. _"I would rip that skimpy material off of you exposing your beautiful breasts. I would kiss you passionately, and then make my way over to your neck, sucking that sensitive spot right under your jaw. You'd go crazy and start grinding against my leg._ " Camila groaned as she continued teasing Lauren over the phone. " _Mmm, baby girl, you feel that? That's your wetness sliding over my leg as you search for any kind of friction you can get. You're so hungry to be touched."_

Lauren had already moved her hand to her clit, rubbing slowly before she got fed up and began going faster. She moaned as Camila told her all the things she would do to her. "Camz, you make me so wet."

 _"Are you touching yourself yet, Lauren?_ " Camila asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. _Fuck_ , Camila, I really want you inside me." Lauren moaned, moving her index and middle finger from her clit and pushing into herself. Her fingers slid in easy from the wetness; she let out a lustful moan, feeling her own walls tighten around her fingers.

" _I want you to go slow, baby girl. I want you to feel yourself clenching around your fingers. I want you to imagine me between your thighs, pulling every moan out of you. I want you to scream my name when you come."_ Camila ordered into the phone, happy she was _alone_ in her dressing room as she continued to coax Lauren into an orgasms.

"Fuck, Camz, _baby_ , I can't wait any longer. Please. Can I come?" Lauren whispered into the phone, feeling the pressure of her climax wanting to push her over.

" _Come for me, baby girl._ " Camila growled into the phone, horny as fuck, but knowing this phone call was about Lauren's pleasure, not her own.

Lauren felt her abdomen tighten and the familiar waves of heat pushing her over the edge as she let out a scream, " _Camila_!"

" _Damn, Lo. You really were feeling horny today, huh?_ " Camila teased, rubbing her legs together trying to relive some of her own pressure building between her thighs.

"Fuck off, Cabello." Lauren muttered into the phone, spent and ready for another nap.

She really needed to figure out why she was so exhausted all the time.

" _I love you. And I miss you."_ Camila whispered into the phone, hearing a knock on the door telling her she had to do a quick rehearsal. _"I gotta go. Bye, baby girl."_

"But I didn't even get you to co-" Lauren stopped when she heard the beep, knowing Camila had hung up. Lauren rolled her eyes in annoyance, but not caring too much due to her post-orgasm glow.

~~~

_The next day..._

"Holy shit. What are you doing here?" Lauren finally managed to ask after a solid minute of staring.

"You wouldn't give me your new address so I asked Dinah."

"Taylor!" Lauren scolded, pulling her sister in for a bear hug. "I missed you so much!"

"I live like, forty minutes away." Her sister pulled away and looked at the house in front of her. "But I see why you never visit. You live in an actual mansion. Who are you sleeping with to make this happen?"

Lauren's stomach dropped before Taylor pushed her shoulder teasing. "I'm just fucking with you. I saw the segment on television about how you're house sitting for Camila Cabello. That's pretty dope. How'd a loser like you meet a hot celebrity like her? She has more Grammys than god."

Lauren cringed at Taylor's words. "We met through a mutual friend." Lauren lied, reiterating what she'd told Ally on her show. Taylor gave her a look that seemed to say, ' _you bitch, are lying to me.'_

Lauren bit her lip, "Look, Tay, the truth is I am d-"

"Oh. My. God." Taylor pushed past Lauren and picked Waffle up. "It is true! You really did get a dog! I thought it was just another dog one of your tinder dates had!" Her sister cuddled Waffle and gave him kisses. "He's a little baby." She cooed.

Lauren gulped, deciding she was happy she hadn't told her sister about dating Camila. "Taylor, I love you and I'm happy to see you, but why are you here?" The waitress said slowly, not wanting to offend her sister.

Taylor sighed and put down Waffles; he ran back in the house wanting to play with the other animals. "It's a long story, Laur."

"Well, I have time." Lauren replied, frowning at the persistent headache that had started hours ago. Lauren led Taylor in the house, and up to the kitchen. She put on a pot of coffee and waited for her sister to begin.

After Taylor closed her dropped jaw at seeing the inside of the house, she slowly began telling Lauren what was happening.

"Mom is too proud to ask and dad is too busy denying what's going on, but they _need_ money, Lauren. The house will be foreclosed on. They're behind on so many bills after they had to put abuelita in the assisted living place. They won't let Chris or me touch our college funds, but they've let us use whatever other money we can get to help pay off the bills. They're in serious debt." Taylor pulled her lip between her teeth, willing herself not to cry. "I'm just asking you to give them whatever you can. I know you're paying off college and you'll have to start working another job, but please, do whatever you can to help them." Taylor paused, looking down, ashamed. "Even if that means asking-"

"No." Lauren said coldly. She knew Taylor would ask her to ask Camila to help out with money, and that was something Lauren refused to do. "I won't beg someone for money. I will give mom and dad as much as I own, but I'm not dragging Camila into the mess." Lauren says, her tone changing to a tired monotone. She quickly went into Camila and her shared room and grabbed her purse. She returned to the kitchen after writing out a a check with every penny she owned numbered on the slip of paper. "It's not enough, but it should help a lot."

Taylor raised her eyebrows at the number, " _Damn_ , if you're making that much as a waitress, maybe I should do the same." She tried joking, but Lauren bit her lip, thinking it sounded forced. Taylor tried not ask Lauren, but the question came out of her mouth anyway, "Please, Laur. Just ask her. She has a net worth of, like, _four hundred million_! She can spare twenty thousand."

Lauren clenched her jaw. "I just gave you eight thousand. That's all the money I have. That is every cent that I have earned since I got my first babysitting job at twelve years old!" Lauren yelled and winced at the piercing in her head. "Just go, Taylor. I'll talk to you later." Lauren muttered, turning away from her sister.

"I'm sorry. I'm just looking out for-"

"I know." Lauren replied softly. "But please, go. I'll call you when I figure a way to come up with more money."

Taylor and Chris pooled in about five grand and with Lauren's eight, they'd have a better shot at somehow getting another seven grand. Taylor nodded, breaking out of her thoughts, "Okay."

"Okay."

And with that, Lauren watched her life savings walk out the door to pay to keep her childhood home.

_An hour later..._

_Camila {4:38 p.m.}- why didn't u tell me u were having guests over?_

_Camila {4:39}- it showed up on the security tapes and gave me an alert... it would have been nice to have a heads up u were having a pretty girl over_

_Camila {4:42}- hello???_

_Two missed calls from 'Camila_ '

_Camila {4:50}- jesus lauren, the least u could do is text me back or answer a damn call_

_Camila {4:53}- fine. b that way. i can't talk to u tonight or ft. i am too busy_

Lauren felt tears well up in her eyes as she read the notifications. She had just finished taking a shower, wanting to do it early so she could prepare to FaceTime Camila. The waitress had wanted to look sexy and tease her girlfriend, but her plans went out the window as soon as Camila texted her.

Lauren didn't bother sending a text back, knowing Camila wouldn't read it until later, due to her show and rehearsals. Instead, she left a voicemail.

 _"Hey, Camz. It's me. Lauren. I'm sorry I didn't get your calls or texts, I was in the shower. And I'm really sorry I didn't let you know my sister was coming over. I should've because it's your house too and I should know better."_ Lauren tried not to choke up, pushing the tears back. _"Um, just call me back when you get a chance please? Oh wait, no, just call later tomorrow. I know this show is late tonight, so don't worry about calling me."_ Lauren tried to push away the nagging thoughts telling her Camila was too good and too famous for her, put the voices won, spurring her to continue talking. _"I uh, I'm really sorry. Again, I'm apologizing because I should really let you know when people come over. I'm sorry I don't. Even though Taylor showed up without a warning, I should've just sent you a text. I'm sorry, Camila. I love you. Bye, my love."_

Lauren barley managed to fit in the entire message in before it ended. She sighed and let the tears pour out of her eyes.

Camila was angry with her.

That hadn't _ever_ happened before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay i know it's a tad angsty but it's importanat they have their first fight because otherwise they'll never grow in their relationship. and if u caught on to Lauren's headaches and stuff, i promise it's nothing too terrible, but it's needed to set up a few chapters. 
> 
> OKAY SO I AM ALMOST READY TO POST MY ANGSTY CAMREN FIC!!! but i think i am only gonna post it on Wattpad bc reasons. so please go and support that when i do post it!!!  
> Wattpad: trishab123  
> Tumblr: GonaClexa  
> i know I am thirsty for comments and shit, but help a girl out... if u read the note before the chapter, you'd know how mortified i am so please tell me nice things. lmao i cried for legit an hour today.  
> ANYWAYS, thank u guys... luv u!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren gets herself checked out by a doctor and learns what's been going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK AT THIS 3612 WORD CHAPTER. lolol i wrote it all today and i am very very very tired.  
> anyways, enjoy.

Lauren bit her lip as the doctor pulled up her gown, resting the cold stethoscope against her back. She breathed in and out as he instructed her to.

"Well, you seem fine as far as the physical exam goes. How has your stress level been?" The doctor asked, buttoning the gown and letting Lauren get comfortable on the bed.

"Um, it has been kinda high, I guess?" The green eyed girl responded, thinking back to the voicemail she'd left Camila and all the texts the singer had sent her before. "But the exhaustion and dizziness and headaches started before all the stress."

The doctor nodded and continued to write things on his clipboard. "Alright." He paused in his writing before glancing up at Lauren. "I would like to run a blood test, a CAT scan of your brain, and a CBC."

Lauren frowned, "What's a CBC?"

"It stands for complete blood count. You have similar symptoms to those who are anemic." The doctor saw the fear flash in Lauren's eyes. "Don't worry! We don't know for sure; we'll have to run the test, and if you are, there are easy treatments. The CAT scan is to make sure you have no bleeds in your brain."

"Okay." Lauren whispered, wishing Camila was there to hold her hand. The singer hadn't called her back, and it was a day since Lauren had left the voicemail. Lauren was confused to why Camila hadn't even texted her. The green eyed girl decided to shrug it off since it was only one in the afternoon.  _Hopefully Camila will call tonight._ Lauren thought, biting her lip.

"So, Miss Jauregui, if you'll please come this way." The Doctor opened the door and began to walk her to a separate room. "You'll be having the blood test in here. We should be back to you within a couple days to let you know your results."

Lauren nodded.

~~~

_A few hours later..._

Lauren began unpacking the groceries she had picked up, smiling softly at the bag of bananas. The green eyed girl didn't really eat the yellow fruit, but was already in the habit of picking them up for Camila.

She heard her phone ringing and her heart jumped to her throat when she saw it was her girlfriend. Lauren answered it and bit her lip, too afraid if she said anything she would start crying.

 _"Lauren? You there?"_ Lauren's eyes fell shut as she heard Camila's voice.

"Yeah."

 _"Hey, baby."_ Lauren heard Camila take a big breath before continuing.  _"I got your voicemail and Lo, I'm so, so sorry. I never should've jumped to the conclusions I did and I never should've made you feel guilty. My love, I am so sorry."_

Lauren pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, willing herself not to cry. "It's okay, Camz. You were right about some of the things you said-"

_"No, baby girl. I wasn't. I made it seem like you need to have my permission to have someone over, and that's not okay. I trust you and love you; I shouldn't decide who you have over. Even if it wasn't your sister, if it was some hot guy or girl, I should trust that you're only friends and you wouldn't try anything."_

Lauren didn't know what to say, so she chose not to say anything at all.

_"You there, Lo?"_

The green eyed girl hummed into the phone.

_"Are you mad at me? Because if you are, it's totally understandable. Just please, communicate that with me?"_

"I want to see you. Can I FaceTime you?" Lauren asked softly. The green eyed girl frowned when there was no response. She then looked down at her phone and saw Camila hung up. Just as Lauren was about to call the singer back, she saw an incoming FaceTime call. She accepted it and bit her cheek to prevent the smile from bursting into her face as she saw Camila.

"Hey, Lauren." Camila smiled at her girlfriend, raising an eyebrow at the paler than usual complexion Lauren was sporting. "Are you okay?" She asked, the smile dropping from her face.

Lauren pulled on a smile. "Yeah, just a little tired is all. It's good to see your beautiful face, Camz."

Camila noticed the change in topic, but let it go. "It's good to see your stunning face, Laur. You don't look as burnt as I thought you would from all the sunburns I'm sure you've gotten."

Lauren blushed and rolled her eyes, moving from the kitchen into their bedroom. She sat on their shared bed and stared at her girlfriend's face. "I love you."

Camila chuckled at Lauren's randomness, "I love you too. Now, tell me, what can I do to make up for being a bitch to you?"

Lauren ran a hand through her hair, pausing at Camila's question. "Camz, its fine. I'm over it." The waitress wasn't sure how she was feeling about it, but didn't want Camila feeling bad.

"Lauren. Please. I feel terrible and I know I was so wrong to say what I did and-"

"You know what? I do have an idea of what you can do." Lauren interrupted, getting an thought.

"What is it?"

"What are you wearing?" Lauren asked innocently, trying not to laugh at Camila's confused expression.

"Well, um, I'm wearing my rehearsal outfit right now. Hold on." Camila moved her phone so Lauren could see. The singer was wearing high waisted sweatpants with a red crop top. The waitress's mouth watered at the sight of Camila's abs.

The singer smirked as she noticed Lauren's response to her outfit. "Well, baby, what do you want me to do for you?" Camila asked, getting up quickly to lock the dressing room door. She then moved to the leather couch, leaning against it and teasing Lauren with an angle that showed off her tanned stomach.

Lauren wasn't going to get flustered so easily. If she was being honest with herself, she was about to really make Camila pay for her words. "I want you to touch yourself."

Camila's eyes fluttered shut as she felt a wave of heat come over her. "Shit, Lo. In my dressing room?"

"Yes." Lauren told her, blushing at Camila's lust filled face. "I want you to touch yourself, Camila."

"And this is supposed to be my punishment?" The singer asked, a smirk on her face as she slipped a hand beneath her panties and began to tease herself.

"Shut up, Camz." Lauren muttered, the waitress herself moving her free hand to her panties and rubbing herself slowly.

Camila continued to touch herself, swirling her fingers around her wetness before sliding one in, moaning at the contact. "Oh, fuck. I wish you were the one doing this, Lauren." The singer added another finger as she rubbed her clit with her palm, sending waves of pleasure through her body.

"That's it, Camz. Keep going, babe." Lauren pushed her own hand beneath her panties and began rubbing her clit slowly. She sped up as she saw Camila do the same with her fingers. "Are you close?"

The singer let out a moan, "Yes." Camila felt her walls tighten around her fingers and-

"Stop." Lauren ordered, smirking at Camila's confused face. "Remove your hand and clean up and go to rehearsals early."

Camila's eyes widened. "But I'm so close to coming! Please, Lo."

"You can't come  _at all_  until we're  _together_  having mind blowing sex. That's your punishment. No more orgasms until we're doing it here in  _our_ home." Lauren paused, holding back her smirk, "I however, can do whatever I want to." The waitress pushed off her panties and maneuvered her phone so Camila could watch as she sunk two fingers into herself, moaning at the contact. "Awe, fuck, Camila.  _Shit,_ that feels so good."

"Lauren, please let me touch myself-"

"No." The waitress closed her eyes and began pumping her fingers in and out of herself, letting out a string of curse words as she hit her  _spot._ "Fuck!" Lauren added a third and pressed in her clit, adding to the heightened feelings. Her walls tightened and she felt the familiar heat pool in her abdomen before rushing out as she orgasmed. It was one of the quickest orgasms Lauren had ever had, but it didn't even come close to the intensity of the ones Camila gave her.

Camila watched in lust and in a little pain. All she wanted was to be where Lauren was and to be the person giving her the orgasms, and if she couldn't do that, she at least wanted to touch herself as she watched her girlfriend's pleasure.

"Laur,  _baby_ , my love, I can't wait. Please let me-"

"No." Lauren sighed out, still recovering. "You do the crime, you pay the time." She teased in between breathes.

Camila pouted, moving her phone closer to her face. "But baby girl, look how cute I am. Cuties like me should be able to get orgasms."

Lauren rolled her eyes and rolled over, propping herself up onto her elbows. "Cuties like you can have  _many_ orgasms, but only ones after she visits her girlfriend. So, you won't be orgasm for about three weeks, right? That's when your next Miami show is." The green eyed girl paused, "Plus, I wouldn't really characterize you as a cutie but more as a panties-dropping hottie."

The singer rolled her eyes at Lauren's comment. "Well, I'm going to your graduation in six days though, remember?" Camila then frowned, wondering how Lauren could've forgotten about that.

"Oh! Yeah! Totally, sorry babe." The waitress replied, trying not to show her doubt.

Camila caught on to it pretty easily, however. "I'm going to be there. Even if I have to go incognito so fans don't recognize me, I will."

Lauren nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Camila clenched her jaw, trying to figure out why her girlfriend was acting so strangely. "Are we okay?"

This time, Lauren was genuine in her response, "Of course. I love you, Camila."

The singer smiled softly. "I love you more."

"Not possible." The green eyed girl responded, smiling softly. "Anyways, you should probably head to rehearsals. Maybe after you clean yourself up, though." She teased.

"Bye, bitch." Camila narrowed her eyes before sending Lauren a kiss and hanging up. The waitress laughed at her girlfriend's comment before laying back on the bed and setting her phone on the nightstand beside her.

 _Well, I think we're even enough._ Lauren thought, smirking.

~~~

_Two days later..._

_"Miss Jauregui, we have your results. Doctor Lanes prefers if you come in to see him rather than explain it over the phone. Is this okay?"_ The receptionist asked.

Lauren swallowed heavily, growing nervous. "Yeah. I guess that's okay. What time works?"

_"He has an opening in an hour if that works for you. If not, we can find a time later today. However, he requests it be as soon as possible-"_

"In an hour sounds perfect. Thank you." Lauren responded before hanging up after the conversation was finished. The waitress was worried.

Lauren grabbed a pair of keys off of the key hanger and headed out of the house and into the large garage. She was still amazed at Camila's collection of vehicles especially since the singer couldn't even drive. Lauren hit the unlock button and waited to see which car she had picked.  _What a luxury._ She saw the lights flash on Camila's light blue Porsche 911 Carrera S Coupe. Lauren didn't really know cars, but  _shit,_ this car was _fire._

Lauren pulled out her phone as she got into the car and started it up.

_Lauren {11:42}- I just wanted to remind you how much I love you and your taste in cars._

_Lauren {11:43}- Because shit, Camila, it's ridiculous how many cars you have, but damn, they seem to make you even hotter._

_Camila {11:45}- aw thx babe. and i love u 2. also, i better get a pic of u in whatever car i'm sure ur about to drive. bc damn, baby girl, u in my car is an image i need to see_

Lauren grinned at Camila's quick response before she snapped a picture of herself, showing off as much skin as she could. The waitress was wearing jean shorts and a tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, which was a rare hairstyle she put up with.

_Camila {11:47}- oh my jesus u look like a goddess_

_Camila {11:47}- i take that back... u r a goddess. no doubt about it. fuck, your hair up looks so fucking sexy and your eyes, oh my i need relief..._

Lauren rolled her eyes at Camila's attempt to convince Lauren to let her touch herself.

_Lauren {11:48}- No. You may not touch yourself. Now, babe, I have to get going and I refuse to text and drive but I wanted to say I love you and thank you for letting me use your car(s)._

Lauren knew Camila was probably laughing at how the waitress wrote 'car(s)'. The green eyed girl pushed her seat belt in before adjusting the mirrors and beginning to pull out of the garage. She glanced at her phone and frowned at Camila's text.

_Camila {11:49}- r00d._

_Camila_ _{11:49}-_ _where u going? i think ally said she wanted to tag along sometime. maybe she can go with u? hold on, i'll ask rn._

_Lauren {11:50}- No. I'm going to the doctor. Everything's fine, I just needed a checkup._

_Camila {11:50}- oh ok. r u sure everything's ok tho? u did seem pale the other day._

_Lauren {11:51}- Yeah! Getting my results today. Everything should be just fine!_

Lauren turned her phone on silent before making her way to the doctor's.

When she arrived at the hospital's clinic area, she was immediately brought to an exam room and the doctor followed only a few minutes later. If Lauren wasn't worried before, she sure as hell was now. Normal appointments she would wait for about thirty minutes before being brought to the exam room, and then wait another thirty for the doctor to actually come in.

"Is everything, um, alright?"

The doctor shook his head and closed the door before sitting down. "Did you bring someone with you today?"

"No." Lauren's eyes began to well up with tears. "Should I call someone?"

"Only if you want to."

Lauren didn't want to freak out Camila with whatever the doctor was going to say, so she decided not to call anyone. She didn't want anyone in her family to worry either since they were already dealing with the house. "Just tell me please?"

"Well, you are not anemic." The doctor tried lighting the mood before spitting out what was wrong. "You have what's called a subdural hematoma."

Lauren's eyes widened. "Like the ones on  _Grey's Anatomy_? Where the patients brain bleeds?"

The doctor held up his hand. "Not exactly like the ones on the tv shows, but similar in the sense that there is a collection of blood that has escaped from your one of your brain's vessels. We need to fix that as soon as possible or-"

"Or I could die." Lauren murmured. "When's the soonest I can get surgery?"

"Today. In," The doctor checked his watch, "two hours. We will have to remove part of your skull, but we may not have to do the-"

Lauren grabbed the nearest garbage can and threw up. "This can't be happening."

"I'm afraid it is. Are you sure there's no one you want to call?" The doctor asked sympathetically, patting her back.

"Yeah. I'll give Dinah, my friend, a call." Lauren paused. "How long is recovery time?"

"I will have to consult with the other doctors to see if you  _need_ the surgery. Your bleed is small enough that it may be absorbed in its own. I'd like to keep you for observation and make sure it doesn't get worse, but I do want to consult before I make a decision."

"So I might not need to get my skull taken off?"

"Yes."

Lauren rolled her eyes and playfully pushed at the doctor's arm, relieved. "Damn, Doc. You should've started with that."

He smiled. "Call your friend and have her come to keep you company. Until I talk with the other doctors, you're being admitted. If we decided not to do the surgery, then we'll keep you admitted until the bleed appears as if it's going away. If it gets worse or doesn't change, we will do the surgery. Do you have any questions right now?"

"I have many. But the only one I can think of is, how did this happen?"

"Well, it usually happens when you hit your head or cause injury to it an anyway. Sometimes, it's just bad luck and you hit your head lightly and it begins to bleed. Someone might not even notice until it's too late. You're very lucky to have come in, Miss Jauregui."

The doctor smiled before leaving the room to get Lauren's chart and admit her.

The waitress bit her lip, "Yeah. _Lucky_. That's what it is."

Lauren called Dinah and listened to a few minutes of the girl ranting about how she needed to be careful and call Camila. Lauren said she would after the singer's show.

_"You have to tell her before she finds out from a fan that sees you or from me. Because you know damn well I can't lie about my friend to her girlfriend. Especially her hot girlfriend!"_

"Okay, Dinah. I'll tell her right after the show. I don't want her freaking out and doing something crazy like flying back and cancelling the show. I already told you what the doctor said. I most likely won't need surgery. They just want to make sure it's showing signs it'll go away."

" _Fine. I'll be at the hospital in ten minutes. I have Linda and Jackson covering for our waitress positions tonight."_

"Thank you." Lauren said before hanging up. The green eyed girl frowned when she saw she had texts from Camila that she still hadn't opened.

_Camila {11:53} u seem weird, babe. r u sure ur ok?_

_Camila {11:55}- alrighty ur probs driving but i wanted u to know i booked my private jet and i am coming home after the show tonight._

_Camila {11:57}- i'm taking a long ass nap so i won't be tired staying up. but i will get to see ur pretty face and hopefully have some... fun... if u know what i mean ;)_

_Camila {11:59}- oh and i won't be checking my phone bc i know u will try to talk me out of it. see u in like, 15 hours. can't wait. xx_

Lauren was  _not_  freaking out at the information that Camila was coming. Not at all.  _Okay she was totally freaking out._ Dinah was right when she said she should've told Camila sooner because now the singer would find out when she came home to an empty house.

The doctor knocked on the door before entering with two women in lab coats. "This is Doctor Luna and Doctor Walker. They both consulted and decided you won't be getting the surgery. And because I go on vacation tomorrow, I brought Doctor Luna onto your case and Doctor Walker will continue to consult as needed. I hope you get better." And with that, he walked out with Doctor Walker.

"Uh..." Lauren frowned, confused with what just happened.

"He's pretty impersonal, sorry about that. But as he said, I'm Doctor Luna, but you can call me Lydia."

Lauren nodded. "Nice to meet you." The girl paused, "I hate to sound rude, but can go home? Like today?" Lauren asked hopefully, wanting Camila to know nothing of her prognosis until she could tell her.  _The green eyed girl would rather not have Camila find out from having to call Dinah when she realized her girlfriend wasn't at home but instead at the hospital._

The woman came closer and stood next to Lauren's bed. "I'm afraid not. You'll be stuck here for at least two days. We need to make sure that bleed gets better." Doctor Luna smiled, pushing a strand of hair off Lauren's face. "We just want you to get better."

 _Whoa. That seemed flirty._ Lauren thought, blushing as the woman sat on the side of her bed. "Uh, thanks but my  _girlfriend_ and I have plans later-"

"They'll have to wait. You're all mine until I clear you." The doctor said flirty again.

 _Now,_  Lauren wasn't one to let flirty comments slide by, especially when she was very committed to her girlfriend, but  _fuck._ Lydia Luna was one fine woman. She was tall, had smooth light skin and long dark brown hair that was pinned up in the front and was cascading down her back. Lauren always had a thing for women in scrubs or doctor coats. Truth be told, Lauren had a thing for women with a high level of intelligence. However, Lauren wasn't about to flirt with another woman; the green eyed girl considered that cheating, but Lauren decided it wouldn't be so bad if she let Lydia continue. After all, can you blame the poor waitress? Her girlfriend had been gone for what seemed like  _forever_ and she needed to be called nice things every now and again without an orgasm being built into the play.

 _So what_  if she go that from a hot doctor? It's not like she was cheating. She was just... letting a woman say nice things.

_Maybe it was the bleed talking, but Lauren felt fuzzy when Lydia gave her that smile._

"So, Miss Lauren, tell me about yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, i know. don't get angry at meeee! camren is endgame and i won't put them through too much shit, but what's the harm in sweating them out a litte...? lol i'm sorry but it has to happen for the plot to stay decent. let me know how u feel!!!!  
> and like i said in the last chapter, i'm almost ready to post the angsty camren fic. so, please go and support that when i do post it!!! i have decided i will post it on here, but i do need support on Wattpad!!!  
> i know i'm thirsty for notifications... SORRY I LUV U
> 
> Wattpad: trishab123  
> Tumblr: GonaClexa


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit i have a broken heart bc my GPA is shit from goddamned math... 3.81 is not good for the future i need.

_"What the actual fuck, Dinah?"_

_"Hey, look, I thought she had let you know. I'm sorry, Camila. She didn't want you to worry."_

_"Well you can imagine how fucking worried I was when I got back to an empty house and a text from you with a hospital address!"_

_"Yeah, not my finest moment. But I really did think she'd told you."_

Lauren winced at the voices whispering around her. The headaches and exhaustion were still present along with a little confusion.

The green eyed girl squinted at the bright lights as she awoke from her nap. "DJ?" She whispered, reaching for her best friend's hand, still not able to see due to the lights.

"Yeah, Laur. I'm here. And, uh, so is Camila."

Lauren's stomach dropped. She had forgotten to let Camila know. "Camz, baby, I'm so  _so_ sorry-"

"We'll talk about it later. Right now I just want to hold you. Is that okay?" The singer responded, caressing Lauren's cheek.

The waitress finally opened her eyes enough to see Dinah giving Lauren a wave before leaving, closing the door behind her. She also saw Camila's stressed face. "Yeah. I'm really sorry, Camz."

"Shh, baby. Just rest more, okay?" The brown eyed girl said as she climbed onto the bed with her girlfriend, pulling her into her front, giving the girl a kiss on her cheek.

"But if you're here, then I've been sleeping for like, fourteen hours." Lauren's eyes widened.

"The doctor came in while you were asleep and explained that she'd given you some medication to help you sleep." Lauren felt Camila tense up a little when she mentioned the doctor. "You were pretty zonked out, baby."

"Oh. She didn't tell me she was giving me anything?"

Camila sighed, "You have Dinah as your emergency contact so while you were sleeping, she decided Dinah could give you the sleeping medication. I'm glad she gave it to you, though."

"Why?" Lauren asked, wondering why Camila would want her sleeping so long.

The singer clutched Lauren's gown tighter as she pulled the girl closer to her. "They might have to do the surgery. They said nothing has changed."

"Oh." Lauren murmured.

"It'll be okay, love. I have Roger, my manager, calling around to get the best neurosurgeon to be flown in-"

"Camila." Lauren interrupted her girlfriend, turning in the bed to face her. "I don't want the surgery."

Camila raised an eyebrow and shook her head, confused. "What- Laur, if you don't get it, you could fucking die."

"I won't, okay? It's not a major bleed, but the surgery would be a major procedure that could cause so many problems like speech impediments or-"

"Stop. Just rest, Lo. We'll talk about it if it needs to happen." Camila said sternly before pressing a soft kiss on Lauren's lips.

"Hmm." Lauren hummed, moving her head gently into Camila's shoulder. She gave the singer a kiss on her neck before cuddling up into her. "Love you, Camz."

Camila smiled softly and tried to prevent the tears from falling down her face at the thought of her girlfriend having to get the surgery. "I love you, Laur."

~~~

_"Lauren! Come on! We have like, two more songs to listen to!" Camila squealed, pulling Lauren back into their home studio._

_"Camila! I want tho be surprised just like the rest of the fans when you drop the summer bops." Lauren pouted, sitting in one of the chairs as Camila messed with a few buttons to play the songs._

_"But you're not just a fan, you're also my-"_

_"Fuck buddy." Lauren giggled, still a little drunk from the champagne Camila brought home the night she announced she was releasing two summer songs._

_"Shut up, Lo." Camila rolled her eyes before pressing the button. "This one is called_ _ Havana _ _."_

_"Yes, Camz! Thank you for representing us Cubans."_

_Camila shook her head at Lauren's tipsiness, trying not to laugh._

_The song began playing and Camila watched nervously. Lauren's eyes widened as Camila came in at the first note. "Holy shit."_

_The song ended to soon for Lauren's liking, but then Camila played the next one. "This one is called_ _ OMG _ _."_

_"Oh my god." Lauren giggled and moved over to where Camila was standing, grabbing the singer's hand and having her sit on the couch parallel to the soundboard. Lauren sat next to the brown eyed girl and grinned as the song played, moving her feet onto Camila's lap. As the song finished, Lauren hit the repeat button. As Camila voice sang through the speaker, Lauren grabbed the brown eyed girl's thighs and separated them. She watched Camila's eyes dilate and grow in hunger. "You wanna...?" Lauren whispered as she slid her thigh in between Camila's and began lightly grinding._

_Camila growled and sat up, yanking Lauren into the couch. She pulled the girl's jeans down her legs and made quick work of her panties as she tore them. "Getting you off while we listen to my song is a fantasy I never knew I had. But when you scream, I want you screaming my name, not god's. Do you understand, my naughty girl?"_

_Lauren whined at the name, feeling heat spread. "Yes. Please fuck me, Camz"_

_"You better scream, baby girl."_

"Lauren? You awake, baby?"

The green eyed girl panted as she opened her eyes, realizing she was sleeping. "Yeah, I'm up." She responded, her voice husky and thick with lust.

The waitress turned in the bed and whined as Camila gently got out of it, shrugging on a light jacket and grabbing her sunglasses. "Were you okay? You sounded weird in your sleep." The brown eyed said as she ran a hand through her dark locks.

Lauren sighed, remembering the dream. It wasn't entirely a dream, however. It was more of a memory. The two girls had gotten down and dirty when Camila played her two songs for her. Lauren blushed heavily remembering the words Camila used that seemingly got her off even quicker. "Uh, yeah. Fine."

"Okay. I have to head out but I'll be back in two hours or so." Camila bent to give Lauren a brief kiss on the forehead before moving towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Lauren asked, confused at Camila's behavior.

"Just meeting with Roger. If you need me, call." And with that, Camila was out of the room and on her way.

Lauren frowned, puzzled with her girlfriend's actions.  _Why would Camila need to meet up with Roger at a time like this?_

Before Lauren knew it, she had drifted back off to sleep, awaking to a soft knock on the door. "Yeah, come in." Lauren mumbled, rubbing her eyes and opening them slowly. She smiled a Doctor Luna's grin. "What? Do I have something on my face or-"

"No, nothing like that. Unless you consider beauty to be something." The doctor winked and moved to sit on Lauren's bed, resting her clipboard on her lap.

"Uh, I have a girlfriend-"

"I know, Lauren. I'm just reminding you of all the things she probably says to you every time she sees that gorgeous smile of yours."

"Lydia..."

The doctor raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and brushed a stray hair from Lauren's face. "Darling, I wouldn't get between you and that, well, pop sensation that has teenage girls hooked like a fish." She chuckled and Lauren frowned. Lydia noticed the green eyed girl's discomfort and stopped. "I'm sorry, Lauren. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's alright." The girl sighed and picked at the thin hospital blanket. "You're not wrong, you know."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, she  _is_ famous. And that's hard to compete with, you know? She's got money and fans and anything she wants. And I love her." Lauren added quickly, not wanting to sound condescending.

"Well, she has you. So, I suppose she really does have it well." The doctor smiled, watching Lauren blush and rolled her eyes.

"You really shouldn't say those things." The green eyed girl told the woman, still picking at the blanket.

"Alright, alright. Just answer me one thing?"

"Okay." Lauren replied, looking up to meet the doctor's blue eyes.

"Would you stay with someone if they weren't around often enough for your liking?"

Lauren was about to answer a yes, but then thought for a minute.  _If I was dating someone who couldn't be around a lot, would I see a future with them? Do I see a future with Camila?_ The girl thought to herself, scared of the answer. "I don't know."

"So think about it." The doctor smiled and patted Lauren's knee before moving to check the girl's vitals. "Now, normally, I have a nurse check all this, but you, Miss Jauregui, are my favorite patient."

Lauren shook her head, a small smile gracing her lips. "Come on, I told you no more flirting."

"Those weren't your exact words, so, null and void." Lydia smiled before grabbing the clipboard and writing a few things down. Her pager sounded and she sighed, checking it. "Duty calls. I'll see you soon, Lauren. Don't let that bleed get any bigger, alright?"

The waitress smiled. "Alrighty."

~~~

Camila didn't come back.

Lauren tried to stay up and wait an extra hour, but the medication was wearing on, so she let herself fall into slumber.

When she woke up, she was met with three worried expressions. "What?" She asked out, her voice husky from sleeping.

Camila stood right at Lauren's side while Dinah stood at the foot of her bed. Doctor Luna was sitting on the left of Lauren and glaring at her clipboard. She looked up at Lauren, clenching her jaw.

Lauren's eyebrows flickered into a frown. She turned to her girlfriend, "Camila, what's going on?"

The singer ran a nervous tongue over her lips and went to comfort Lauren but the girl wasn't having it, "I'm serious, Camila."

"Lauren, please-"

"Miss Cabello, since you're not family or her emergency contact, perhaps you should leave." The doctor told Camila coldly before turning to Lauren.

"Excuse me?! I am her girlfriend! Just because I managed to snag the best neurosurgeon in the world to do the operation rather than you does not mean you can-"

"Wait! What? Operation? I thought I would be monitored a few more days before you decided if I was going to get it." Lauren wanted to throw up. She didn't want this operation. The death rate and complications statistics was far too high.

Camila looked down at her hands, guilty of letting the words slip out of her mouth angrily rather than calmly. "Baby-"

"Don't. Camila, just- just leave." Lauren muttered, her head falling into her hands.

"Lauren, please." Camila begged, her brown eyes filling up with tears. "I'm sorry. I-"

"I'll talk to you after I find out what the  _fuck_ is going on."

Camila nodded and gave Lauren a quick peck on the cheek before leaving. Dinah stood at the edge of the bed before creeping closer, her head down and her hair covering her face. Lauren heard sniffling. "Dinah, maybe you should go with Camz and make sure she's alright? Take some time for yourself too, okay?" Lauren waited until Dinah left before she turned to the doctor.

"Alright Lydia. Spill."

"Your girlfriend and friend should be taking care of you, not the other way around."

"I didn't ask for your opinion as a friend. I asked for your expertise as my doctor. Now, please, tell me what's going on." Lauren said calmly as she sat up in the bed, her head pounding.

"We ran a scan while you were asleep."

"And?"

Lydia sighed. "Your bleed hasn't stopped. In fact, it's sped up a bit. You'll need the surgery."

"No. I don't want it." Lauren replied, pushing herself back into the bed.

"You need it-"

"No. Not until it's life and death."

"With these, Lauren, it almost always is. You could die-"

"I am withholding consent until the bleed is out of control. Please, Lydia, let's just wait a couple more days, okay?"

The doctor let out her braid and ran a hand through her hair, sighing. "Well, I guess if that's what you've decided."

"It is." Lauren replied. "Thank you."

"Do you need anything, Lauren?"

"Just my girlfriend please. Ask Dinah to pick up some Chinese or something. I need a minute with Camila."

"Okay."

After Lydia left, Camila came into the room, shuffling her feet before standing next to Lauren's bed. "I'm sorry, Lo-"

"It's okay, babe. Come here." Lauren grabbed Camila's hand and pulled her on the bed. She giggled as she grabbed Camila's butt to help her on.

"Lauren!" Camila scolded, trying not to laugh. "I don't want to hurt you! Be careful, love."

"Shut up and kiss me."

Camila chuckled as they fused their lips together, sighing at the contact. " _Fuck,_ it's been too long."

Lauren sighed into the kiss and brought her hands to Camila's stomach, tracing her abs through the girl's shirt before she untucked the material and slipped her hands under it. Camila moaned into her mouth and grabbed Lauren's hips, moving her mouth the green eyed girl's neck. Lauren pulled Camila away before they started going at it  _in a hospital._

_Not that Lauren was against having sex in a hospital, she just needed to talk some things out first. And with the way Camila looked, all sexy and shit, Lauren knew she wouldn't get a whole lot of talking done._

"Baby, we gotta talk about the surgery." Lauren hummed as Camila kissed Lauren's neck again and  _again._

"I got the best of the best flying in today to do it. Don't worry, sweetheart."

"I'm not having it." Lauren murmured. "I know it's crazy, but I want to wait until I  _know_ I need it."

Camila took her lips off Lauren's neck and the shock was written  _all_ over her face. " _What?"_

"Camila, please, babe-"

"No, Lauren." Camila moved so she was sitting on Lauren's hips. She ran a hand through her hair, stressed. "I love you  _so_ much and I can't have you doing this. I love you too much to let you go. I can't have you dying on me, Lauren Jauregui."

"I don't want to die during the surgery! I just want to wait a couple days, okay? Just two days and if the bleed is still bad, I'll get the surgery and your guy can do it." Lauren pleaded, resting her hands on Camila's thighs.

"Fine." Camila muttered after a minute. "But we are having that talk about why you didn't tell me about this, and before the surgery, understood?"

Lauren shuddered in pleasure at Camila's tone. "Yes. Now, I think I owe you a special something." The waitress said haughtily before rolling her hips up into Camila's center.

"We are in a hospital, Lauren!"

"So we better be quiet, huh?" The girl giggled as she pulled Camila in for a searing kiss.

"You're so going to pay for this, baby girl."

"Why? Am I being naughty?"

"No talking." Camila said smirking against Lauren's mouth before trailing her lips across the green eyed girl's neck. " _Fuck,_  I missed you."

Lauren rolled her hips into Camila as her response.

_Looks like they wouldn't be talking a whole lot..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) no lauren isn't going to cheat or die, so chill lol. i got a lot of messages from people about it, it'll be fine, y'all :)  
> 2) please COMMENT so i know u guys like this lol  
> 3) i wrote another fic, it's not the one i was talking about publishing, but it's angsty af and means a lot to me, so please read it. its called "When It Hits" plz support it :)  
> 4) sorry for any mistakes, didn't proof read. stay cool my friends, love ya.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little hot and cold moments but cute overall i think, idk

Camila wiped her mouth, smirking and pulling the blankets back over Lauren. The green-eyed girl panted, her hand still in her hair as she came down from her orgasm. "We  _really_ shouldn't be doing this." She giggled, still out of breath.

Camila smiled brightly and kissed Lauren's cheek, rolling off the hospital bed. She took her girlfriend's appearance in and paused. "Jesus  _fuck,_ I love you." The singer brought her lips to Lauren's and kissed her softly.

The waitress blushed and kissed Camila back, laughing into her girlfriend's mouth. They both pulled away when there was a frantic knock on the door.

"Shit. Yeah? Come in." Lauren called out, pushing Camila away with a slap on the brown-eyed girl's butt. Lauren tried holding in her laughter at Camila as Dinah and Doctor Luna came bursting into the room.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Camila asked, plopping down on one of the chairs next to her girlfriend's bed, unconcerned after giving her girlfriend  _two_ pleasures.

"You can go home!" Dinah yelled and pulled Lauren into a hug, her blonde hair tickling Lauren's cheek as the girl shook her, ecstatic.

"Well,  _soon_ , Dinah. She can go home  _soon_. We ran another test and your bleed shrunk considerably. You're very lucky, Miss Lauren." Lydia smiled, coming closer to give the green-eyed girl a hug after Dinah.

Lauren pulled the doctor down and tucked her chin into the crook of her neck, trying not to cry. "Thank you, Lydia! Oh my god, thank you!"

The doctor chuckled, pulling away. "You'll have an appointment next week and-"

"Why don't you print off the list of appointments?" Camila said coldly, standing up and moving to Lauren's side. "Thanks."

Doctor Luna raised an eyebrow before nodding and sending Lauren a small smile. "You'll be able to be discharged when the paperwork is done. If any of your symptoms occur again or get worse, please call me," Lydia paused and glanced at Camila, "or my office."

The singer cocked an eyebrow and watched the doctor leave. Dinah watched the exchange, trying not to smack Lauren's arm.

_This bitch has Camila Cabello and yet she's letting this hot ass doctor flirt with her._ Dinah thought to herself as she walked out of the room, shaking her head and telling the two girls she was off to help complete the paperwork.  _Dinah knew Lauren better than she knew herself sometimes._

Camila was a little tense as she tucked a stray hair behind Lauren's ear and kissed her forehead. "That's really amazing news, baby." The singer broke into a grin when Lauren wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"You know, I still haven't repaid the favor for, well-"

Camila's kiss interrupted her. "I love you." She whispered after she pulled away. Lauren frowned with a suspicious look on her face.

"What's up with you?"

Camila sighed, "It's not the time to discuss it-"

"Knowing Dinah, she's probably flirting with the nurses or doctors, so that paperwork won't be done for a while. Why don't you tell me what's bothering you? Besides Doctor Lydia."

Camila's small smile fell at the mention of the doctor. "I wouldn't have a problem if you two weren't on a first name basis." She grumbled before kissing Lauren gently and moving to the small chair across from the waitress's bed.

Laurene narrowed her eyes at Camila's comment before whining that her girlfriend was too far away. "Camz!"

The singer shrugged before running a hand through herhair. "Look, that's not the only thing." She paused before continuing, "When I snuck out earlier, I didn't exactly meet with Roger."

"Okay...?" Lauren replied, sitting up on the bed a little more as Camila's guilty face became scared.

"Isortofpostponedmytourforalittlebitbutpleasedon'tbemadatmebecauseIloveyouandneedtospendmoretimewithyou." She said in one quick breath.

" _What_?" Lauren asked, not understanding a thing her girlfriend said.

Camila pulled her bottom lip between her teeth before spitting it out, "I sort of postponed my tour for a little bit but please don't be mad at me because I love you and need to spend more time with you."

Lauren's eyes widened and she tried not to yell at her girlfriend as she opened her mouth, "Why the hell would you do that?"

Camila's eyes squinted as if she was trying figure out a puzzle. "What do you mean, why would I do that? You could end up needing  _brain surgery_! But regardless of that, you're missing your graduation and I want to make it up to you."

Lauren frowned. She hadn't missed her graduation, it was this week. "No, I haven't missed-"

"You're going to. I booked us tickets to-"

"Don't  _even_ think about finishing that sentence, Cabello." Lauren growled, climbing out of bed, totally against Camila protests to stay in bed and take it easy. The green-eyed girl took a few steps so she was right in her girlfriend's face as she bent down and pointed an accusing finger at her. " _You_ do not get to sign me up for your  _celebrity_ shenanigans.  _You_ may be able to book tickets to go wherever the  _fuck_  your heart desires, but  _some people,"_ Lauren pointed her finger at herself, "have jobs so they can pay the bills.  _Plus,_ we live in  _Florida!_ Why would you wanna travel to some exotic place only to be on another beach? Huh? Exactly." She finished with a huff.

Camila was  _a little_ taken back, to say the least. She opened her mouth and then closed it again. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and tried not to smile as Lauren's eyes followed her mouth.  _Jesus, even when she's pissed off and yelling at me, she still wants to get in my pants,_ Camila thought.

"Okay, babe. I hear you and I agree-"

"Good." Lauren shut her up as she pounded her feet back to the bed and hopped in, still obviously upset as she pouted.

Camil shook her head in disbelief. Her girlfriend hadn't acted like this before, and it wasn't a pretty look.  _Okay, to be fair, Camila thought everything Lauren did was pretty. The girl could go commit a homicide and the singer would still have heart eyes when she saw her girlfriend, even if she was covered in blood. Camila also had to admit, pouty Lauren was so adorable._

"Lauren, I'm going to say this as nicely as I can." The singer paused as she saw her girlfriend look up at her with murderous eyes.  _Okay, so maybe Lauren might commit a homicide. Unfortunately, it might be me. Still, she'd look hot._ Camila thought before getting back on track. "I hear you. Okay? I understand. Before I was on the  _X-Factor,_ I was a nobody, and so were my parents. They were hard-working immigrants trying to take care of their two daughters while I was doing the best I could to help raise Sofia and keep my grades up. My only hope of college was to either work my ass off in whatever job I could find, or work my ass off in school."

Lauren's anger subsided as her girlfriend told her all of this, while Camila also moved to the side of the waitress's bed to hold her hand.

"I was  _beyond_ lucky when I had the opportunity to audition. I stood in front of all those people, and  _Simon_ too." They both chuckled. "And I nailed it." Camila paused before laughing quite a bit. "At least that's what everybody tells me because I seemed to have blacked it all out."

Lauren shook her head, hiding a grin at Camila words.

" _This_ ," Camila motioned to everything around her, "is not why I bought tickets to fly to Duluth."

Lauren's mouth fell open at the mention of Duluth. "B-but Duluth is in Minnesota. And Minnesota is cold as  _fuck._ "

Camila rolled her eyes, holding her laugh in. "Babe, it's February right now. It's not that cold there. And, I want to show you something really special."

"In  _Minnesota_?"

"Yes, Lo. But it doesn't matter because you don't want to go anyway. You have a job, after all..." Camila trailed off, knowing she wasn't exactly being fair, but hoping her girlfriend would agree to go with her.

The green-eyed girl sighed. "I would go anywhere with you, but I can't take any more time off."

The singer frowned. "If this is about your boss not letting you, I could talk to him. And I'm sure he'd understand with your bleed and all."

"It's not that," Lauren said softly.

"Then what is it, sweetie?"

Lauren swooned at the name, but her stomach was too tied up in knots for it to last long. She sighed again. "My parents need money for their house. And they don't have any to spare, so my siblings and I have been trying to help them out. We're still thousands short, though."

Camila tilted her head and moved her hand from Lauren's to push the girl's chin up. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I was embarrassed," Lauren replied, not looking Camila in the eye.

"Look at me, baby girl. Let me see those pretty green eyes."

The waitress finally looked up, and just about melted at Camila's soft smile. "I am so in love with you."

Camila's smiled bigger at her girlfriend's words. "I am more in love with you."

"Not possible."

The singer her shook her head before lightly kissing Lauren. "Yes, very possible. But don't try to change the subject, love." Lauren's shoulders fell on disappointment. She'd hoped Camila would drop it. "How much are they in need of? I have  _way_ more then I need, so I'll-"

" _No, you won't,_ " Lauren said coldly, her entire demeanor shifting. "You are my girlfriend, not some bank account-"

"Shut up, Lauren," Camila said back, yanking her hands away from her girlfriend to pace the room. "For you to even  _imply_ that I'd spend unnecessary money on you is ridiculous and honestly,  _downright offensive._ If you wanted something or needed something, it would be yours. No questions asked. But I wouldn't spend money on something you didn't want me to. Not even for a surprise. I don't know if that makes any sense, but  _whatever_. I love  _you_ , Lauren. Because I love you, I want to help you. If helping you means helping your family, then that's exactly what I'm going to do. Do not mistake my helping you as some ploy to throw my money around or whatever shit you were thinking. I have money. Your parents need money. I don't see an issue." Camila explained, cooling down after she let it all out. "I know you might be offended, and for that, I'm sorry. However, I want a future with you and a future that doesn't include you working yourself to death in order to help your family when all I need to do is sign a stupid check. I seriously have too much money. Please, let me help you"

Lauren's face remained the same, and finally, after a couple minutes, she was ready to talk. "I'm sorry." She said softly before adding, "I love you too. Can we talk about this later?" She asked and Camila nodded, grabbing Lauren's hand again after she sat on the edge of her bed. The green-eyed girl pulled away and spoke, "I have to change since Dinah's probably done with the paperwork. If you wouldn't mind leaving?"

Camila bit her lip, knowing her girlfriend was upset. "Baby, I'm sorry if I offended you-"

"You didn't. I just need to change." Lauren said quickly, not wanting her girlfriend to worry or feel bad. "I'm fine, I promise." She added with a smile.

Camila didn't buy it for a second, so she tried a tactic that almost always worked. "Lauren, it's not like I haven't seen your gorgeous body before. Heck, less than an hour ago I was between your legs making you-"

"Okay! Paperwork is all finished! Well, except for your signature." There was a pause, "Just kidding! I learned how to forge that ages ago! It's actually all done! Now I get to wheel your ass down to whatever fancy car Camila's driver is waiting in." Dinah yelled as she came into the room, not noticing the obvious tension.

_Now, was it tension-tension, or sexual tension? (Probably a little of both.)_

"Dinah, if you wouldn't mind stepping out for a second? Lauren needs to change." Camila said, smirking at Lauren's red cheeks.  _I really can work that girl up. Even when she's upset at me. Damn._

Lauren wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off her girlfriend's face.  _I wouldn't mind that smirk between my thighs again, though. She's so good at-_ Lauren smacked herself mentally at her thoughts before she realized Dinah had left, and with the way Camila was looking at her, she probably missed an entire conversation.

"What?" Lauren asked, snarky.

Camila just shook her head and threw her girlfriend her clothes before sending her a wink and turning around.

Lauren narrowed her eyes in anger at Camila pompous attitude.

~~~

By the time they had gotten home, it was dark outside and Lauren's anger had subsided into annoyance. Dinah was laughing like a maniac at every innuendo Camila said while Lauren clenched her jaw. The Polynesian girl was dropped off at her apartment before they arrived at their home.

Lauren huffed at Camila for not letting her lift a finger when she got in the house. The singer protested at everything Lauren attempted to do. From trying to heat up a pizza to wanting to go for a quick walk with Waffle, Camila wouldn't let her. (Ally and Dinah had been taking care of the animals during Lauren's absence.)

Finally, the green-eyed girl lost it. "What am I  _allowed_ to do?! Because I'm sure that list is much shorter than everything I'm not allowed to do!"

Camila raised an eyebrow before grabbing Lauren's clenched fist and interlocking their fingers. She pulled the protesting girl to their bedroom and turned her around. Lauren frowned, confused as Camila pressed her against the door, closing it.

"You're allowed to kiss me and you're allowed to sleep. You  _will_ be resting for the next week. And by resting, I mean sleeping. I've postponed concerts for the next week. So, only three shows. Plus, I decided we'll go to Duluth during the winter so you can experience the  _real_ deal. Also, you will not be going to your graduation because the doctor said no to anything stress related. And I know you, Lolo. You get stressed if you have to go to the grocery store. I'm sorry, babe, but it's what the doctor ordered."

Lauren bit her lip and tried to focus on Camila's words, but the way her girlfriend's thigh was pressing into her center was  _a little_ much for Lauren. She did, however, hear Camila's next words. "Oh, also, we should refrain from sex until your next appointment. I know we just did it, but I read something online, on the way here, that said even though orgasms make you less stressed, the sex itself is very strenuous."

"B-but-"

"Awe, baby girl, don't make that face. You were just mad at me, don't forget that feeling because you looking all innocent and shit makes me want to fuck you into tomorrow." Camila husked in Lauren's ear, knowing she was turning the poor girl on.

Lauren huffed and pushed Camila away, surprising them both as plopped into the bed and sighed dramatically. "I fucking hate my goddamned brain, and you." She rolled over to Camila's side of the bed and pouted, her anger gone and replaced with sleepiness.

"Aww, I love you too, Lauren." Camila chuckled and watched as her girlfriend shot her a tired glare. "We'll talk about everything that went down today, okay? We'll do it tomorrow."

Lauren nodded. "So we'll be talking about you." The brown-eyed girl frowned, confused. "Get it? Because you went down,  _on me_."

Camila broke out into a large grin and shook her head. "Jesus, I fucking love that brain of yours. Even if it's bleeding a little."

Lauren smiled, forgetting everything that had been said that day. She leaned up to pull Camila in for a kiss. Their lips moved slowly and Lauren sighed as the singer's tongue lightly traced her lips. "I'll never stop loving you." She whispered as Camila moved her mouth to Lauren's neck and began to suck gently. She nipped softly at the green-eyed girl's skin before soothingly tracing her tongue over it. Camila leaned herself farther into the bed as she pressed her knee into Lauren's core, knowing she should stop soon at the throaty moan her girlfriend let out.

"Mmm, Lo, baby, we should stop."

"No." The girl whined as she grabbed Camila's dark mane of hair and forced her lips back onto her mouth. The two continued to make out until Lauren's loud groan as Camila bit her lip broke the singer out of her trance.

"Baby, we have this stop now." Camila pulled away and fell into Lauren's side of the bed, sighing when she turned over and saw her girlfriend's swollen lips.

Lauren was pouting again, but she rolled over to Camila and cuddled into her. "I love you, but I really don't like you right now." She murmured into the singer's neck.

The brown-eyed girl smiled softly and pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead. "There's a song on my album called,  _I'll Never be the Same._ Do you remember it?"

Lauren nodded slowly. It was one of her favorite songs by her girlfriend.

" _You're in my blood my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head."_ Camila sang softly, running her hand through Lauren's hair. She wanted to swoon as she felt the green-eyed girl snuggled closer as she sang the lyrics. "That song is about you, babe. As most of my happiness and love songs are." She added, loving the way Lauren gasped and pressed even closer to her.

"But that song is  _so good_."

"Yeah babe, and so are you. In bed, I mean." She joked, waiting for Lauren to jab her or something. Instead, the green-eyed girl kissed her neck softly.

"Thank you, Camz. For everything. For showing me the best kind of love there is. There's a lyric of yours that reminds me of our love. If it's okay with you, I am gonna change it a  _little_  bit." The green-eyed girl paused for a moment before, " _No matter what you say, no matter what you do, I only want you to do bad things to me."_

Camila shook her head and laughed as Lauren giggled, wrapping her arms tighter around her. "Goodnight, Lolo. I fucking love you."

The green-eyed girl hummed and kissed Camila's neck softly before falling asleep.

Camila stayed awake for quite some time. She was so happy to have her girl back in her arms, but beyond sad she'd have to leave her in a week. This singer thought to herself before she drifted to sleep:  _I am going to figure out a way to convince her to come with me on tour._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1)OKAY so i haven't given a time (like in months) that this story is going on, so we r gonna pretend it's february rn. okay? okay. thx guys lol.  
> 2) please COMMENT so i know u guys like this lol  
> 3) i wrote another fic, it's not the one i was talking about publishing, but it's angsty af and means a lot to me, so please read it. its called "When It Hits" plz support it :)  
> 4) i fucking love u, thank u for all the support  
> 5) Wattpad:trishab123 Tumblr: gonaclexa


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) hi my friends, i have been obsessing over the dance break in havana for the last few weeks and i'm still not over it.

"Here's your medication for tonight along with the vitamins-"

"Camila!" Lauren interrupted, frustration creeping into her tone. "I've got it handled! I  _am_ an adult woman who is independent and-"

The singer pressed her lips against Lauren's, shutting her girlfriend up. "I know you could do all of this by yourself, but you don't need to." Camila murmured against Lauren's lips after she broke the kiss. "And I should probably get going because that interview is-"

"Super important!" A voice called out from behind them, both girls rolling their eyes as Dinah came up the stairs and into the kitchen. "We get it, Camila! Lauren's heard the spiel and then retold it all to me, so, no need to reintroduce it to us."

Lauren pulled away from Camila to give Dinah a quick hug before punching her arm lightly. "Ow! What was that for, Jauregui?"

"You shouldn't diss my girl."

"More like your daddy," Dinah muttered.

Camila hid a smirk as she finished packing her suitcase while Lauren ducked into the bedroom to hide her redness claiming she needed to grab something for Camila.

"Don't tease her, Dinah," Camila said after a few minutes passed as she shrugged on a light jacket.

"Well, I'll tell your  _baby girl_ I'm  _so very_ sorry," Dinah added and watched Camila stumble as she slipped in red heels.

"I-I don't know what you mean."

Dinah hummed and gave Camila a wink before calling out Lauren's name. "Jesus, what is taking her so long?"

Camila shrugged, thinking of how she would spend her last two days before the tour started up again. She still was trying to figure out a way to ask Lauren to join her on tour but knew how her girlfriend didn't like to be _just_  arm candy. Lauren liked having a passion, or job because she felt as though she was needed. The green-eyed girl had explained it to Camila, but the singer brushed it off saying,  _"But I need you. Doesn't that count?"_  Lauren had rolled her eyes and simply told Camila that they couldn't become one person, they had to live separate lives and be the best version of a human so when they were together, they could be two amazing humans.

Camila fell even more in love with the green-eyed girl when she had said that, kissing her softly and holding her tight as they shared the bed that night.  _However,_ the spiel had affected Camila a little more than she anticipated because she was  _unbelievably_ turned on, and couldn't do a thing about it.  _That was her own fault for refusing sex until Lauren got better._

"Camila? Camz? You there?"

The brown-eyed girl snapped out of her thoughts as Lauren handed her a note with a heart on it. Camila's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What is this?"

Lauren blushed and ducked her head, but her girlfriend wasn't having it. Camila gently lifted Lauren's chin up and gave her a soft kiss on her nose. "Baby girl?"

_(They both ignored Dinah's snickering.)_

The green-eyed girl wrapped her arms around Camila and tucked her head into the crook of the singer's neck and sighed. "I love you."

Camila grinned at Lauren's display of affection, something that was rare, especially in front of Dinah who teased Lauren mercilessly. "I love you too. But really, what is this?" She asked again, holding up the note.

"A note you will read before  _Ellen_ to calm you the fuck down." Lauren murmured, her hand slipping under Camila's jacket and shirt, stroking the girl's tan skin.

"That's thoughtful of you, Lolo. Thank you." Camila pressed a kiss on Lauren's cheek, continuing to hold her before pulling away.

"Come on, one more?" Lauren begged, trying to pull Camila back into her.

"Jesus, you two can't even spend a day apart. Laur, you do realize Camila goes back on tour soon?" Dinah broke them out of their haze, both of their shoulders dropping in disappointment as they remembered they didn't have much more time together.

"Yeah. I know." Lauren murmured before Camila yanked on her waist and kissed her hard, making Dinah groan as she watched the two make out.

"Come on! Get a room, you two!"

Camila moved her mouth to suck harshly on Lauren's neck, making the green-eyed girl's knees weak as she was given a prominent hickey. "I miss you already." Camila kissed Lauren's cheek lightly before pulling away and grabbing her bag.

Lauren pouted as Camila made her way out of the house and into her limo. She turned to Dinah and glared. "We could've made out more if you didn't-"

"Shut up, Lauren. Now, I have a game I've been dying to play with you. It's called  _fuck marry kill._ "

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's play."

~~~

"Taylor Lautner, Chad Michael Murray-"

Dinah paused before grinning. "Chad! Chad, Chad, Chad! Oh my god screw the rest of them, I want Chad." She sang, jumping up from her chair.

"Okay, now the ladies." Lauren giggled before listing off celebrity women.

Dinah answered and then shook her head, laughing at Lauren. "You do realize that if this thing with Camila-"

"Relationship, Dinah. We're not a 'thing', we're in a relationship." Lauren said strongly, giving Dinah a look.

"I know, I know." She said before, "Like I was saying, if your relationship with Camila continues growing strong, eventually she'll have to tell the world about you. You'll be going to red carpets and meeting all these hot men and women."

Lauren let that sink in. "I guess I would be, huh?"

Dinah watched Lauren's frown grow before she nudged her, "Hey, your girlfriend loves you, so why are you looking all upset?

The girl shrugged. "I guess it's beginning to sink in. I mean, I'm dating the woman that's been my celebrity crush since I was like, sixteen. Camila was the second girl I realized I liked  _liked._ You know?"

Dinah nodded, "You know I do."

"It's just a little surreal sometimes." She paused and sucked in a big breath of air, "We moved so fast, don't get me wrong, I'm happy with how things are! I just wonder if we shouldn't have moved in so soon."

"Why are you worrying about this so much?"

Lauren pulled her lip between her teeth. "She's been planning a way to convince me to go on tour with her. Plus, I recently found out he's been talking to my parent's financial advisor without letting me know. I love her, but she needs to consult me,  _hell_ , she needs to communicate with me."

Dinah's eyebrows shot up at all the information. "How did you find all that out?"

"Taylor called and mentioned how thankful she was for getting my  _friend_ to help out with their bills."

"I'm sure she's just trying to look out for you and your family."

"She hasn't even met them!" Lauren yelled, flinching at the headache returning.

"Whoa, Laur, calm down." Dinah quickly grabbed Lauren's hands after she saw the wince of pain.

"It's fine." Lauren pulled away and got up from the couch to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. When she returned, she had cooled down a little. "She needs to understand that not everything can be solved with a snap of her fingers." She sighed and ran a hand through her tangled hair. "Shit."

"What?"

"I'm complying about her yet she's literally the most perfect human being I've ever met. She was just trying to help and I'm taking that for granted."

"Um? I'm the most perfect human being, so you're wrong about that." Dinah teased as she rubbed Lauren's back soothingly. "You just have to communicate with her about what you know. You two are  _so_  in love. Maybe consider going on tour with her if she does something major for you." Dinah paused, "Not money wise, but maybe have her try something new?"

Lauren nodded, closing her eyes and resting her head on Dinah's shoulder. "I like that idea."

"Well duh, I came up with it."

~~~

Camila sighed as she exited the plane, her bodyguard refusing to let her carry her suitcase. "Rob, it's not your job to carry my shit."

The man chuckled, "Yet I do it anyways."

They walked to the car that was waiting for them after Camila stopped to sign a few autographs and take pictures. The singer was exhausted. From watching Lauren possibly die, to reading all the media's speculation of why she was postponing her tours.

"Camila?"

The brown-eyed girl snapped out of it as she realized she'd arrived. "I'm good. Let's do this."

_A few hours later..._

"Camila Cabello!"

The singer grinned and waved at the audience as she walked over to the two white chairs. She swigged her eyebrows when she met Ellen's gaze before giving her a hug. As the audience settled down, Camila waved and sat down rather excitedly.

"Can you guys believe it's my fifth time being on the show?" She asked and the audience cheered again. She began to get nervous as she remembered a question Ellen told her was going to be asked. She thought back to Lauren's letter...

_Camz,_   
_Before you freak out about the interview, I want you to remember the other day when we laid on the beach and you kissed me so softly that I wanted to cry. You let me snuggle up with you and trace patterns into your skin. Remember when we laughed at our guesses of the what we thought the clouds looked like? How I said mine looked like a sperm and you said it looked more like a tampon? That's one of the many reasons I love you and know you're going to kill the talk show today. Because you're funny and caring, and god do I love you. I'll be waiting to kiss your pretty smile when you get home. And I think that rule of no sex can be taken off the table now that I'm feeling better. ;)_   
_-Lauren_

"So, Camila, this  _is_ your fifth time here and yet I don't see an anniversary gift?"

Camila laughed and rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't see one from you!"

"Alright, that's fair." The woman smiled. "So, your new album is doing so well right now, congrats!"

Camila tilted her head in thanks. "It's insane. The amount of attention this album is getting is- it's just surreal. These songs came right from my heart and I'm so proud of every track on it."

"Do you feel like this is  _the_ album, or..." Ellen trailed off.

"I do. I mean, I want any future album to be even better, but this one is like,  _god,_ it's just everything to me."

Ellen nodded before changing gears a little. "Now, your fans are so-"

"Amazing. I know."

"They really are! They have been tweeting like crazy about you being on the show and they seem to all be asking the same question."

"Yes?"

"Who is  _Never Be The Same_ based on?"

Camila smiled softly and tried to ignore the nervousness. "I think I have to give a little backstory on why I wrote it first."

Ellen nodded.

"I wrote the song when I fell for somebody, and, I knew it would be hard to recover. But, I know I'd do it again if I could."

"So, is that person no longer in your life?"

"No.  _She's_ very much in it. I fall in love with her a little more every day."

To say the audience was screaming at the  _she_ and  _her_ pronouns would be an understatement. They were ecstatic.

Camila bit her lip and tried not to grin.

_She couldn't help it._

See, Camila hadn't come out to the public. She just used  _they, them,_ and  _someone_ pronouns. Of course, most interviewers didn't catch in and kept asking her about  _boys._ Camila didn't want to say she was into men or women or both. She loved people's minds and their souls.  _She loved Lauren's mind and soul._

~~~

"Son of a bitch!" Lauren winced as she heaved over the toilet, throwing up her dinner.

Dinah came rushing into the bathroom, holding her hair back. "It's alright, you're alright."

After she felt as though she was finished, she leaned into Dinah's body, wiping her mouth.

"Shit."

"Shit is right. Your symptoms haven't gone away." Dinah said, her voice sounding panicked as she held Lauren.

"No. Give it another few days. That's what the doctor said, DJ. There's not much I can do until the next few days are full of symptoms."

"I think you should still go in."

"No."

"Well-"

"Honey! I'm home." Lauren grinned as she heard Camila's sing-songy voice echo through the house.

Dinah shook her head, "Tell her about this Lauren."

"I will. Right now. Thanks for staying over, DJ. Love you."

"Bye bitch." Dinah joked with a genuine smile. "I love you, kid."

"You're younger than me."

"Whatever." Dinah saw Camila's worried face in the doorway and pulled Lauren up with her. "Your woman is here, Lo. That's my cue to leave."

Camila gave Dinah a quick hug and muttered a soft 'thank you'. The Polynesian girl left, giving Waffle a quick pat on the head as she exited.

Lauren sat back down on the bathroom floor and ran a hand through her hair, smiling softly at Camila. "Hey, my love. How was the tapping?"

"Good. Yeah, good." Camila said distractedly. "Babe, what's up with you? Are you okay?" She glanced at the toilet and her face paled.

"Just not feeling well. Probably symptoms. But it's fine as long as they don't continue."

Camila knelt next to Lauren and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "That  _is_  what the doctor said, but I'm still concerned." The brown-eyed girl stood after she pressed a kiss against Lauren's forehead. "Here's your toothbrush and toothpaste. When you're feeling better, I'm holding you up to your letter, babe. And that means no symptoms."

Lauren pouted.

"But I'll kiss you when after you brush."

Lauren rolled her eyes before complying. "Whatever you want, Camz."

After she had finished, the two were both exhausted so they headed to bed early. Lauren cuddled into Camila and whined for the brown-eyed girl the run her hands through her hair. As they laid next to each other, Lauren decided she should bring up the tour and the money Camila had been giving to her parents behind her back.

"Camila?"

"Mhm?"

"I know you've been giving money to my parents."

Camila's hand froze in Lauren's hair. "Lauren-"

"Don't. I'm not that mad. I mean, I am, but I understand why you did it after the talk we had in the hospital. I'm just upset that you didn't feel the need to communicate it with me."

"I know I should've. I just- I really wanted you to not worry about the money. I have money that I don't need and your family does-"

"Babe, I know. You explained it well at the hospital."

Camila frowned. "So, are you okay with what I did or...?"

"It's done and over with. But my parents and I will be paying every cent back even if it takes ten years." Lauren said solidly.

Camila nodded. "That sounds fair, but you really don't have-"

"We don't have to but we will." Lauren sighed before pressing a kiss against her girlfriend's collarbone. "I love you and you better have some good ideas if you want me to go on tour with you."

"You're really thinking about that, baby girl?" Camila asked, sitting up and straddling Lauren.

The green-eyed girl grinned up at Camila. "Well if this is how excited you're going to get about me  _possibly_ going, I'm not sure I'll ever say yes or no."

Camila's eyes darkened. "You'll say yes. I'll make sure of it."

"You're all talk." Lauren teases as Camila growled.

The brown-eyed girl attached her mouth to Lauren's neck, over the hickey she had previously left. She scraped her teeth over her girlfriend's collarbone before biting, causing Lauren to grab Camila's hair and pull harshly. "Fuck!"

Camila moved to Lauren's lips and sighed into her. The slipped her tongue in and traced it against Lauren's. She pulled away after a minute and smirked at Lauren's flushed face. "You'll say yes, baby. You wanna know why?"

Lauren bit her lip and shook her head.

"Because you can get  _this_  and  _so_  much more." Camila grinned before pressing her lips against Lauren's once more.

"Well, how could I say no to that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) please COMMENT so i know u guys like this lol  
> 2) i wrote another fic, it's not the one i was talking about publishing, but it's angsty af and means a lot to me, so please read it. its called "When It Hits" plz support it :)  
> 3) i fucking love u, thank u for all the support  
> 4) Wattpad:trishab123 Tumblr: gonaclexa


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF AND SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) hi my friends

Lauren rocked excited on the sofa as they waited for Camila's appearance on  _Ellen_.

"Baby, chill." Camila chuckled, pulling the girl into her lap, rubbing soothing circles on her thigh.

Lauren grinned up at Camila and ducked her head into the crook of her neck. "I'm too proud and excited and-"

Camila moved her hand to Lauren's chin and brought their lips together, cutting the green-eyed girl off. She slipped her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth and traced around, pulling back to bite Lauren's lip. She broke the kiss with a smirk as the green-eyed girl fought to recover. "Lolo, you've been talking about this since I got back. The first ten minutes was cute, but now it's getting on my nerves, love."

Lauren ducked her head shyly, redness blossoming onto her cheeks. She mumbled an apology into Camila's neck before laying down, her head in the brown-eyed girl's lap.

Camila shook her head, a small smile gracing her lips as she thought,  _such a fucking bottom._

The singer ran a hand through Lauren's hair and hummed as they waited for the next ten minutes to pass until the show came on.

"Hey, Camzi?"

"Yeah?"

"Can, um, you, maybe-"

Camila leaned down to give Lauren a soft kiss. "Sweetie, spit it out." She teased, leaving a second kiss on Lauren's nose.

"Well, could you sing something for me?" Lauren asked slowly.

The brown-eyes girl grinned down at her girlfriend before agreeing. "That wasn't so hard to ask for, huh?"

Lauren shrugged, embarrassed to ask such a simple and easy question to her  _singer_ girlfriend. "I just really love your voice and sometimes it doesn't feel real that I could listen to it forever."

Camila's heart just about melted.  _God,_ she really wanted to just  _take_ Lauren right where they were. She wanted to settle between her legs and make her moan and shake and beg. She wanted to praise her girl and show her just  _how much_ she loved her. However, she didn't. Instead, she sang a song inspired by Lauren.

_Although to be honest, almost every happy, lovey song on Camila's new album was about Lauren._

She sang softly and slowly, giving the song a completely different feel. " _I wanna love you inside out_..."

Lauren squealed and tackled Camila, kissing Camila's cheek over and over. "It's on, baby!" The green-eyed girl forgot all about her girlfriend's song as Ellen appeared on the tv.

The singer raised an eyebrow and chuckled softly at Lauren's childish excitement. "Lauren, my beautiful girl, you need to calm down if you want to watch this. Otherwise, we can go-"

"No! I'm good. I'm calm. Please, Camzy?" Lauren pouted.

"Watch then, baby girl. And no more interruptions." Camila commanded, wanting to see how Lauren responded to her dominance.

The green-eyed girl's eyes darkened before she simply bit her lip, kissing Camila softly and then turning back to the television. "I like that."

"Like what?" Camila asked, well aware as she moved her hand to Lauren's thigh and gently squeezed.

"When you, um, you know..." Lauren tried, pretending to watch the introduction of  _Ellen,_ but was really concentrating on Camila's hand on her thigh.

"No, sweets, I don't." Camila brushed her lips against the shell of Lauren's ear, sending chills down the green-eyed girl's body.

"When you are, um, commanding and, um, confident. I like when you call me baby girl and tell me how g-good I'm being." Lauren said softly, not meeting Camila's eyes from nervousness. "It makes me feel like your princess and I really like feeling like I'm yours to claim and, um,  _take_."

The singer bit her lip and ran her tongue across the back of her teeth. She took at Lauren's slumped shoulders and her foot tapping nervously against the flirt as she shifted away from Camila.

"Sorry, Camila, that was a lot and I get it if that's weird-"

Camila pulled Lauren back into her and attached her lips to the girl's jaw. Between nips and Lauren's moans, Camila muttered, "I love claiming you and knowing your body lays in my bed every night. I love  _you_ and I want to show you all the ways I can prove that to you."

Lauren shuddered and moaned from Camila's attack on her jaw and neck,  _and also from the singer's words._

The singer pulled away when she knew she'd be coming on. Lauren whined and tried reattaching their lips. "Lo, there I am."

The green-eyed girl squealed and let Camila mover her into her lap. Lauren kept looking at her girlfriend and then to the television. "Holy shit. You're on  _Ellen_."

Camila just shook her head and chuckled. "Watch, my love."

Lauren was still bouncing up and down after the show progressed a little. Before Camila knew it, the bit where she said she's dating a girl came on.

_"Who is_ _ Never Be The Same _ _based on?"_

"Ooo here are the real questions." Lauren giggled, thinking Camila would dodge the question like she had been from other interviewers.

The singer watched herself smile softly on the television before responding to Ellen's question.  _"I think I have to give a little backstory on why I wrote it first. I wrote the song when I fell for somebody, and, I knew it would be hard to recover. But, I know I'd do it again if I could."_

Lauren was frozen as she listened to her girlfriend on the television.

_"So, is that person no longer in your life?"_ They watched Ellen ask.

_"No. She's very much in it. I fall in love with her a little more every day."_

After Camila  _came out_ as liking girls on  _Ellen_ , there was the screaming of the audience and then a much needed commercial break.

Lauren was still staring at the television as the commercial of  _Lucky Charms_ started playing.

"Lo?" Camila asked hesitantly.

"Is there anything I haven't heard in the rest of the interview?" She asked softly, her eyes glued to the tv.

"Uh, not really. Just a few questions about the album and then we play a game."

Lauren nodded slowly before getting up and making her way to their bedroom.

"Lauren? Is everything okay? Babe?" Camila asked, worried as she followed Lauren into their room. Her mouth fell open as she watched her girlfriend strip out of her clothes. All Lauren was left in was a yellow bra and black panties.

"Holy shit." The singer mumbled as she took a step closer to Lauren to kiss her. "You're beautiful, my love. Are you sure you're okay to be having-"

"I called the hospital and double checked. I'm  _more_ than fine to be having sex." She whispered as Camila's hands rubbed her back soothingly. "Now, Camz, I love when you're sweet and shit, but it has been what seems like  _ages_ since we fucked."

Camila grinned. "Well, I can fix that." She brought her hands to unclasped Lauren's bra, letting it fall to the floor. "Your body is a work of art, baby."

Lauren's eyes rolled back as Camila cupped her breasts and flicked the buds with her fingers. The singer slipped a thigh between her girlfriend's and pushed her against the bed, electing a moan from the green-eyed girl.

Camila attached her mouth to Lauren's, biting the girl's bottom lip as she continued massaging her breasts.

"Camz, come on!" Lauren begged, wanting her girlfriend to drop the foreplay and just screw her. She brought her hands up to Camila's shirt and tore it open, buttons flying everywhere. Lauren giggled into Camila's mouth and the singer  _melted_. "That was like a scene from a movie." She said, her head ducking into the crook of the brown-eyed girl's neck.

"How can you be so sexy and so adorable?" Camila shook her head before softly kissing her girlfriend's neck. She continued to trace her mouth all over the green-eyed girl, hearing and feeling her moan, whine, and buck into Camila, begging for more.

"Take yours off, baby." Lauren panted, tugging on Camila's pants. "It's only fair." The green-eyed girl let her hands rest on Camila's stomach and hips as the singer pulled her remaining clothes off. Camila looked down at Lauren, sprawled out on the bed, her back resting while her legs dangled off.

Camila smirked before kneeling in front of Lauren center, slowly rubbing the inside of the girl's thigh.

"Come on, Camz. Please!" Lauren tried moving her hips so her center was pressed against Camila's hand, but the singer pulled away.

"You sure?" The singer asked softly as she hovered over Lauren, waiting.

The green-eyed girl smiled softly at the concern of her girlfriend before nodding. "Very."

"Good. Because I am going to have you a fucking mess, baby girl. Now, lift those gorgeous legs around my shoulders." She commanded, causing Lauren's arousal to increase by tenfold. She slipped her panties off, biting her lip at the sight.

Lauren whined as she moved her legs to be on her girlfriend's shoulders. Camila knew her knees would be aching from kneeling, but she couldn't care less as her mouth attached to Lauren's center, pulling the most animalistic sound out of the girl she'd ever heard.

"Fuck, Laur, you're soaked," Camila mumbled, bringing her hand to Lauren's dripping sex before slipping two fingers into her. "What gets you so worked up like this, babe?"

Lauren groaned as Camila's fingers entered her. She pushed her thighs even closer into Camila as she tugged on her girlfriend's long brunette locks.

"Answer me, love," Camila said, pausing her movements to wait for Lauren to give her response.

The green-eyed girl bucked before whining at the loss of contact. "Y-you. Anything you. The way you look up at me between my legs and the husky undertone of your voice when you sing lower notes." Lauren groaned as Camila began moving her fingers and lapping at her clit again. "A-and,  _oh,_ the dance break when you perform  _Havana._ It's unbelievably hot,  _Camila_."

The singer growled as she began pumping faster, her tongue working overtime as she heightened Lauren's pleasure. She pulled away for only a moment to bring her lips up to Lauren's, letting her girlfriend taste herself as she slipped her tongue into her mouth. "Good girl for telling me. You like being good, don't you?" Camila asked as she trailed her lips back down to the girl's center.

Lauren whined, "Yes!"

"So be a good girl, and come for me," Camila whispered as she curled her fingers inside of Lauren and sucked harshly on her clit.

The green-eyed girl came apart, one hand fisting the bedsheets while the other was tangled in Camila's hair. Her orgasm tore through her as Camila continued to pump softly and mutter, " _Good girl._ "

"I love you," Lauren muttered, exhausted but still having enough energy to pull Camila up to her lips.

The two kissed softly, both tasting Lauren's arousal on Camila's mouth.

"I love you," Camila replied before kissing Lauren's cheek and settling on the bed, waiting for Lauren to calm from her orgasm.

"Just, gimme like, two secs, and I'll be ready to get you, Camz." Lauren panted, still out of breath.

"It's all good, baby girl," Camila muttered as she kissed Lauren's neck softly. "And as for what you said, that dance break in  _Havana_ is all for you."

Lauren chuckled before rolling on her side and kissing Camila soundly. "Now I get to show you  _just how much_ that dance turns me on."

_Let's just say, the two came plenty of times to make up for the lack of orgasms they hadn't received_ _during Camila's absence and Lauren's injury._

_~~~_

"I can't believe you came out as dating another girl-"

"Dating you, Lo." Camila interrupted absentmindedly as she checked out her nails, making sure there were no chips. The two girls had gone out and gotten their nails done a few hours after their  _fun_. Lauren was making jokes the entire time and Camila would just roll her eyes and shake her head, a small smile always gracing her lips.

"Well,  _duh_. But they don't know you're dating  _me_. They just probably think  you're dating some hot woman who's probably a model and-"

"Laur, you could be a model if you wanted to." Camila interrupted again, still checking out her red nails. "You're a goddess."

Lauren blushed. It was her turn to look at her black nails and study them as she fought herself for a way to ask Camila her next question. "Um, Camila?"

"Mm?" The singer hummed.

"Could I maybe sleep on the bunk next to yours during the tour?"

Camila's eyes shot up and her nails were forgotten. "What?! You're going?! Like for sure, for sure?!" She asked, beyond ecstatic as she pulled Lauren into her body, crushing the girl in a koala hug before giving her pecks all over her face. With each kiss, the singer would compliment Lauren or tell her how much she'd love tour.

"Yes! Okay, Camzy! I get it, you're happy!" Lauren giggled as Camila's hand snuck under her shirt and stroked the girl's skin, basking in the sweet moment.

"Happy is an understatement, Lauren. I'm over the fucking moon! I get to see you every day!"

Lauren flinched. "Camila, I am a psychology major, so, I know that spending time together every second isn't safe for a relationship. I'm going with you on tour because I want to support your amazing self, along with have our relationship grow, all over the country. I don't want us to grow irritable or angry with one another because we are all we see. Like I said before, it's important we're two amazing people separately so we can be the best fucking relationship goals in history. Is that okay?" Lauren asked, worried she might have insulted Camila.

The brown-eyed girl digested her girlfriend's words before nodding slowly. "Yeah. It's important we have our own friends and our own separate lives too, right?"

Lauren smiled and nodded. "Exactly." She paused before adding, "But you are, and always will be, the most important person in my life. Don't doubt that, Camzy. Although I do have to say, Dinah is also pretty close up there."

Camila smiled and kissed Lauren, letting her lips glide over her girlfriend's and sighing. "You and Sophie are the most important people that will ever walk this planet in my lifetime. I would do anything for you both."

Lauren pulled away and shoved Camila. "Come on, I give you most important title and then I get tied with your 'lil sis?" The green-eyed girl joked.

"I want you to meet her," Camila said suddenly. "I want you to meet my family."

"W-what?"

"I can meet yours too if you'd like-"

"No! Not until they... figure some stuff out. Chris is the only one who's been making good choices and shit."

"Okay, so I'll meet Chris sometime and you'll meet Sophie."

Lauren bit her lip and thought for a moment before nodding. "Deal."

"Don't stress, love. We can do it when I come back to Miami for tour. Which is like, in a month or so."

"Alrighty alright, baby." Lauren murmured, kissing her girlfriend softly.

_Go on tour, meet the sister, then the parents. Lauren was up for it. As long as she had Camila by her side, she could do anything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) please COMMENT so i know u guys like this lol  
> 2) i wrote another fic, it's angsty and means a lot to me, so please read it. its called "When It Hits" plz support it :)  
> 3) i fucking love u, thank u for all the support  
> 4) Wattpad:trishab123 Tumblr: gonaclexa


End file.
